el legendario hechicero magic line
by focustos44
Summary: un unicornio vive en un pueblo netamente de ponis terrestre donde es reprimido en todos los ámbitos por ser el único unicornio, sin derecho a hacer magia descubre que no es el único ser diferente del pueblo, ¡estalla la gran guerra de las tres especies! ¿quien nos controla? ¿podrá este unicornio derrotar al ser mas maligno y manipulador que existe?(1-historia de 5)
1. prologo

_**Narrador protagonista**_

Hola mi nombre es mágic line vivo en el pueblo de hoofearth el cual es un pequeño pueblo alejado de la capital de canterlot es un pueblo muy tranquilo y pacifico, el cual su mayor distinción es que viven solamente ponis de tierra ¿siempre me he preguntado por qué? También tengo 14 años y voy a la escuela pública donde me divierto mucho estudiando y también soy el primero de la clase aunque hay veces que me molestan, pero como dice el señor angry a mal tiempo buena cara, mi pueblo no tiene muy buena economía debido a que es un pueblo netamente de ponis terrestres y hay mucha cesantía de trabajos pesados, bueno… que me hace diferente en este pueblo es que soy un... unicornio lo cual significa que tengo la capacidad de hacer magia ... la cual me gustaría poder hacer en el vecindario donde vivo pero no me dejan, lo cual siempre que hago el más mínimo hechizo me reprenden y me castigan siempre me dicen que la magia es mala yo me preguntó ¿porqué? Solamente hago levitar las cosas ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? En el vecindario tengo a mi amigo Hardfit el cual es un poni terrestre mayor que yo por un año el tiene una cutie mark de una moneda el es muy fuerte pero entre nosotros... es un poco descerebrado y a mi amiga small think la cual también es una poni terrestre donde su cutie mark es un títere de un poni ella es bastante... inteligente pero no en el sentido de conocimiento sino que siempre logra salirse con la suya ¿como lo hace? Yo lastimosamente aun no obtengo mi cutie mark además de que también soy el último en mi clase sin ella estoy seguro de que es algo relacionado con la magia si tan solo me dejaran usarla… que mas... que mas puedo decir de mi bueno… mis… padres trabajan fuera del pueblo ojala estuvieran aquí… pero… se que pronto la economía de este pueblo mejorara para que mis padres vuelvan.

Bueno… se que la narrativa es extremadamente simple, pero debo recordar que nos la esta narrando un niño legalmente esto no cuenta en la historia, me explico son características básicas que se ocupan como una base de guía en la historia posteriormente en los siguientes capitulo serán una narrativa y escritura más compleja a pesar de que lo estén narrando niños y por ultimo esto pasa antes de MLP los elementos de la armonía ¿estarán entrelazado? Si, estarán entrelazado junto con otras 3 historias más.


	2. T1:un dia comun

_**Capitulo 1: un día común**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Es un hermoso día en el pueblo de hoofearth donde se podía divisar un sol radiante que equilibrado con la refrescante brisa matutina la hacía el momento perfecto para despertarse, en un pequeño vecindario en los límites del pueblo nos encontramos con un pequeño unicornio envuelto en los cálidos ropajes de su cama donde a su lado descansaban un número significativo de libros de distinta índole denotando de preferencia matemáticas y físicas, por acciones del propio sistema para despertar inventado por mágic comenzaba a moverse de forma arbitraria en la cama, dando a denotar sus ansias de quedarse más tiempo aun en contra de sus deseos biológicos, a los pocos segundos después el unicornio de forma resignada abandona su cama dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño realizando una de las tantas cosas que hace todo los días

-... que... sueño...-el pequeño unicornio salía del baño después de hacer sus asuntos donde expresaba un rostro de sueño

-aunque gracias a eso... puedo despertarme-magic había implementado su propio mecanismo para despertar el cual consistía previamente antes de dormir beber aproximadamente 4/5 de un litro de agua lo cual por razones naturales despertaba para micciónar

-bueno... es hora de desayunar-magic se movilizaba a lo largo de su casa donde llegaba a la cocina, donde se disponía a preparar su desayuno el cual consistía en un jugo de frutas con emparedados de margarita que degustaba con gusto todas las mañanas, por otra parte la casa resaltaba en un silencio abismante

-ahora a leer un rato-magic al terminar de lavar los trastes se disponía a volver a su habitación donde se acostaba y comenzaba a leer algunos libro que su profesor le facilita hasta que sus amigos lo llamaran para ir juntos a la escuela

-no entiendo...-mágic al momento de no entender algo siempre retenía el concepto para luego preguntárselo a su profesor para despejar sus dudas, pasaron los minutos hasta que una voz rompe el tren de pensamiento del niño

-MAGIC... MAGIC VAMONOS-una voz femenina resonaba a lo largo de la ventana abierta en la habitación de mágic, que previamente había dejado abierta para escuchar cuando lo llamaran

-hola small… ya bajo-en ese momento dejaba los libros en su mesita de noche, no sin antes dejar un separador de hojas para retomar la lectura en la noche, mágic viajaba a lo largo de su casa para poder salir y encontrarse con su amiga

-hola magic como estas-la pequeña potrilla saludaba enérgicamente a magic

-no me quejo y como estas tu-ambos se encontraban caminando dirigiéndose a la salida del vecindario para emprender el viaje para ir a clases

-pues... bien aunque sería excelente si no hubiera clases-small miraba el cielo buscando algo que le diera la suficiente fuerza para no aburrirse en clases

-vamos no es tan malo es divertido estudiar-small por su parte no pudo soltar una expresión de incredulidad total al escuchar a alguien decir eso

-aun me preguntó cómo eres mi amigo-a lo que magic ante ese comentario no pudo cerrar los ojos y soltar una risa muda

-porque siempre te ayudó a estudiar-los 2 pequeños se acercaban a la zona donde vivían los ponis con mas estándares económicos, deteniéndose en seco en una de las casas

-buen punto-comentaba finalmente para luego llamar en una tonalidad fusionada

-hard-gritaban al unísono ambos pequeños gastando todo el aire de sus pulmones, donde al cabo de unos minutos aparecía su amigo junto con su madre

-ya... ya mama es suficiente-replicaba el portillo en tono de demanda al no querer que su madre le siga peinando

-pero hijo debes estar presentable-la madre de forma sincronizada lograba peinar de forma excepcional el cabello del portillo lo cual hacia soltar unas pequeña risas por parte de ellos

-ya mama ya me voy-hard de una forma rápida se aleja de su madre a reunirse con sus amigos, por otra parte el semblante de la madre cambiaba drásticamente al ver los 2 pequeños con los que se reunía su hijo en especial una mostraba una mirada recelosa al pequeño magic

-bueno mama ya me voy-hard hacia una expresión con su rostro dándoles a entender que lo siguieran rápidamente, a lo que sus amigos le siguieron el paso

-niños tengan cuidado y no se vayan con ponis extraños-la madre le gritaba al grupo lo que les decía todos los días a lo que los niños daban un "si " al unisonó

-lindo peinado-comentaba burlonamente magic al ver un peinado tipo tazón a lo que simplemente el portillo desordenaba su cabello con sus cascos devolviéndolo a su estado original

-tu madre no se aburre de hacer eso-preguntaba small a su amigo

-siempre me dice que si no me pepino no encontrare novia-el grupo ya había salido del vecindario donde tenían que recorrer una distancia muy significante para unos niños, el tiempo pasaba en su recorrido, donde ellos usualmente hablaban, compartían anécdotas, y uno que otro juego nunca olvidando que tenían un tiempo límite a llegar, finalmente al llegar a la escuela y posteriormente a su salón comenzaron a ubicarse en sus asientos no sin antes saludar adecuadamente al profesor

-profesor muchas gracias por los libros-magic de su mochila sacaba con sus cascos un libro de matemáticas y otro de química, a lo que el profesor se los recibía gustosamente

-me da gusto que quieras estudiar más de la cuenta-el profesor era un poni ligeramente joven, pero extremadamente culto en muchas de las ramas científica

-aunque hay algunas cosas que no logre entender-era normal para el después de clases ir al despacho de su profesor para que él le aclarara las dudas

-de acuerdo, pero lo vemos después de clases-para el maestro se le había vuelto cotidiano tener al pequeño portillo en su despacho dando clases particulares, mágic por su parte fue a sentarse a su asiento donde esperaban que sonara la campana para empezar las clases

-oye hard es verdad que piensan comprar la casa 023-small le preguntaba hard ya que su madre es la chismosa del pueblo donde a ella nada se le escapaba

-si... el fin de semana vendrán para conocer el terreno-mágic escuchaba inconscientemente la conversación, pero no le tomo importancia, en ese momento se escuchaba el resonar de la campana lo que eso significaba que las clases comenzaban.

Durante el día se enseño matemáticas lo cual para mágic le resultaba algo extremadamente sencillo porque el estudiaba y avanzaba en su casa lo cual siempre ayudaba a sus amigos y a uno que otro poni enseñándole lo cual siempre derivaba a los típicos comentarios de su curso

-tenía que ser unicornio-uno de los portillos hacia mencionar al tipo de equino que era lo cual no lo decía para discriminar sino como una excusa por su poca inteligencia a la asignatura haciendo que comenzaran los comentarios del mismo tipo bombardeando a magic el cual no se sentía ofendido, pero tampoco le agradaba que hablaran de ese tema.

Luego vino un poco de historia el cual nos pasaban las construcciones de la capital de canterlot haciendo mención a que los unicornios fueron los que crearon las formulas necesarias para su confección mientras que los ponis terrestres y pegasos hacían las labores pesadas de construcción

-me pregunto como será tener alas-se preguntaba en voz baja e imaginándose volar por el cielo.

Por último un poco de deporte el cual no era una de sus labores favoritas, pero aun así lo disfrutaba, usualmente no jugaba deportes sino que hacía ejercicios para mejorar su velocidad y la ocupaba para reflexionar sobre algunos tema, cuando llegaba la hora de salir su amigo hard siempre se dirigía con otros compañeros a jugar al pillar mientras que small se iba a su casa donde siempre se iba con su amiga que la acompañaba hasta la mitad del trayecto, por parte de magic se quedaba en el despacho del profesor donde siempre tomaban una merienda donde mágic bombardeaba de preguntas al profesor el cual siempre buscaba la forma más simple y concisa de explicarle sus dudas y al final el profesor le prestaba algún libro para que leyera.

Mágic regresaba de la escuela solo, en ese momento de soledad practicaba secretamente la magia donde al caminar jugaba a hacer botear algo del suelo ya sea piedras, ramas etc. y empezaba a correr boteando imaginando que era un jugador de algún deporte extraño para luego lanzarlos lo más fuerte que podía en esos momentos siempre miraba para todos lados evitando que alguien lo viera, porque siempre lo castigaban en el pasado por utilizar magia, en la mitad del camino algunas veces debía comprar los víveres para la semana el cual era solo para su desayuno, al entrar a la tienda podía sentir un montón de ojos que posaban a sus espaldas y costados sintiéndose vigilado por mil ojos que seguían cada movimiento.

-me vende 1 kilo de frutas y un kilo de pan-el pequeño se disponía a un costado para no estorbar el paso de los demás compradores mientras esperaba su encargo

-toma niño son 10 bits-el cual de su mochila sacaba el dinero con dificultad con los cascos

-gracias señor-al momento de agradecer guarda su encargo en la mochila

-de nada niño-respondía fríamente el vendedor donde al momento de irse escuchaba los pocos sonidos derivados de los demás compradores, con el tiempo magic se había acostumbrado.

Al llegar al vecindario donde en ese momento era donde pesaba la ausencia de sus padres, en especial a la hora de cenar siempre cenaba junto con su amiga small y el señor angry que lo invitaba a comer desde que tenía memoria, el señor angry era como su padre pues él se preocupaba ligeramente de él aunque era un poco cascarrabias, pero le tenía un gran afecto, ya al terminar debía dirigiré a su casa, en esos momentos reinaba la soledad, oscuridad y silencio donde siempre se sentía solo, en esos momentos los ocupaba para leer libros lo cual era su único escape a la imaginación, por último antes de acostarse bebía su cantidad de agua respectivo para luego dormir y así despertar para tener un nuevo día.


	3. T1:sábado parte 1

_**Capitulo 2: sábado parte 1**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Habían pasado los 5 días en donde magic tenia clases lo cual llegaba a su día favorito el cual era el sábado

-...-magic se encontraba consciente, pero aun se negaba de abandonar su amada cama lo cual aun se mantenía aferrada a ella

-ya... es hora-luego de varios minutos tomo el impulso para salir de su cama y comenzar su fin de semana, en esos momentos siempre tomaba su habitual desayunó para prepararse a salir afuera

-qué bonito día-se comentaba a sí mismo donde al salir de su casa y se dirigía al patio principal de la vecindad en donde vivía, en esos momentos siempre jugaba un rato solo ya que sus amigos se encontraban con sus respectivas familias pasando tiempo con ellas, magic no podía evitar sentir envidia y tristeza. Mientras tanto se encontraba golpeando un balón contra la pared en un intento de diversión

-disculpa... niño-escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, magic interrumpía su juego para atender la llamada de la poni

-si señora-magic pudo toparse con una hermosa poni terrestre, a lo que la yegua mantenía una cara de duda

-eres un unicornio... pequeño-la dama mantenía su expresión de desconcierto, para magic era común que los ponis que no lo conocieran se asombraran de el o en los peores casos tan solo recibir miradas recelosas junto con varias expresiones y emociones que hacían sentir discriminado al pequeño

-si señora soy un unicornio-magic no se sentía orgulloso de ser unicornio solamente se sentía diferente la dama se veía intrigada e interesada en el pequeño

-vaya que interesante, no sabía que en hoofearth vivieran unicornios... dime niño también viven pegasos-la dama esperaba una respuesta positiva

-no... No hay pegasos, pero sería increíble ver uno-magic le respondía con un brillo en los ojos

-porque quieres ver un pegaso pequeño-

-porque nunca he visto uno y me gustaría ver volar a uno-la dama al escuchar eso recordaba que no se había presentado

-que tonta no me he presentado, mi nombre es beauty glow... cómo te llamas-

-me llamo magic line-por alguna razones el pequeño le hacía sentir ternura a beauty

-dime magic vives por aquí-

-si porque-

-lo que pasa es que busco al dueño de la vecindad-magic sabía exactamente de quien hablaba

-se refiere al señor angry-beauty solo pudo expresar una sonrisa

-me puedes llevar con el pequeño unicornio-magic se sentía extraño que lo llamaran pequeño unicornio dado que siempre al decir su rasgo equino recibía expresiones de rechazo lo cual al escucharlo de ella se sentía extraño, magic se quedo un rato pensando

-está bien... total no tengo nada mejor que hacer-magic movía el balón con su cabeza escondiéndolo detrás de varios maseteros que hacían la función de ocultar

-vamos-respondía alegremente magic mientras se dirigían a donde el señor angry

-y porque busca al señor angry-preguntaba inocentemente el potrillo a la dama

-pues... estoy pensando en mudarme para acaba y quería conocer personalmente el lugar-rápidamente magic recordaba que se lo había dicho su amiga smart

-ahhh… usted quiere vivir en la casa número 023-comentaba magic mientras que beauty se mostraba confundida

-como sabes eso magic-preguntaba con extrañeza la dama, a lo que magic se puso nervioso ante la respuesta que iba a dar

-bueno… digamos que este vecindario tiene muchos sentidos-magic hacia una pequeña pausa, mientras que la dama intentaba interpretar el enunciado de magic

-a que te refieres con ¿sentidos?-

-que las paredes tienen oídos y las ventanas tienen ojos-intentaba ser más directo magic a lo que beauty creía entender el sentido de su respuesta

-te refieres a que hay chismosos que ven desde sus ventanas y escuchan las conversaciones ajenas-la dama daba una mirada inquisidora hacia el pequeño a lo que solo podía asentir con la cabeza

-usted lo dijo-beauty no podía evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante los comentarios de magic

-dime como es el señor… angry-

-es un buen señor un poco enojón, pero es un buen poni su hija es amiga mía-

-ya veo-

-y porque quiere mudarse… no va a extrañar a sus vecinos-los ojos de magic se posaron en los bellos ojos azules de beauty

-bueno… digamos que tuve ciertos problemas con los ponis de mi alrededor-beauty solo podía mirar el suelo con una mirada de tristeza, magic noto eso e intento animarla

-no se ponga triste… es cierto que a veces los ponis te miran… feo, pero solo es cuestión de ignorarlos-magic le daba una sonrisa sincera lo que hizo sentir bien a la dama, pero el comentario solo le daba una interrogante

-acaso los ponis te miran feo pequeño-preguntaba a lo que magic extrañamente sentía que podría decírselo a ella

-bueno… es que a veces me molestan por ser un… unicornio y algunos ponis me miran "extraño"-magic evitaba mirarla fijamente, la señorita glow al escuchar eso se compadecía del pequeño

-no hagas caso la única razón por lo que hacen eso es porque tienen envidia-respondia dulce y maternalmente beauty

-¿envidia?-

-claro, me hubiera gustado haber nacido con la capacidad de hacer magia-magic comenzaba a recapacitar por las palabras de beauty

-entonces por eso no me dejan hacer magia-el rostro de beauty rápidamente cambio a una de desconcierto

-no te dejan hacer magia-

-no no me dejan-magic miraba al piso, beauty rápidamente entendió él porque

-te aseguro que cuando crezcas un poco mas podrás hacer magia-ella le regalaba una humilde sonrisa

-¿en serio?-preguntaba estupefacto

-por supuesto-magic se sentía extraño, cuando hablaba con ella

-gracias… mire esa es la casa del señor angry-magic señalaba con su casco la casa la cual era diferente a las demás denotando su gran y fuerte infraestructura

-señor angry-gritaba magic mientras golpeaba la puerta de la gran casa-hubo un momento de silencio hasta que abrió una pequeña potrilla

_**continuara**_

_**lo se es muy poco por lo que me demore, pero el original era de 3000 palabras, pero para mi mala suerte lo que avance no se guardo dejándome solo con esto... subo esta parte porque deberé buscar el suficiente animo como para volver a reescribirlo :(**_


	4. T1:sabado parte 2

_**Capitulo 3: sábado parte 2**_

Magic... aun es muy temprano para salir a jugar-replicaba la pequeña portilla

-no si no vengo a eso... vengo a buscar a tu papa-rápidamente la potrilla se extraño en supremacía

-quieres jugar con mi papa-preguntaba small, lo cual le saco una risita a beauty, small se dio cuenta que magic estaba acompañada

-yo soy la que quiere ver a tu padre-el tono dulce y gentil llenaban el ambiente con una gran atmosfera maternidad

-disculpe quien es usted-la dama iba a presentarse cuando magic hablo primero

-ella va a comprar la casa 023-

-bueno... estoy "pensando" en comprarla-

-papa te buscan-la pequeña small daba un fuerte grito que recorría las paredes de la casa llegando a su destino

-porque tanto griterío-se escuchaba una voz que se acercaba gradualmente hacia donde estaban ellos

-papa te buscan… por lo de la casa-comentaba small a su padre que se quedo estupefacto

-buenos días señor mi nombre es beauty glow y vengo a ver la vivienda-la voz demostraba un hermoso tono de voz sin contar que era muy hermosa lo cual hizo que angry se quedara embobado admirando la belleza innata de la dama

-papa-small intentaba hacer reaccionar a su padre que se mantenía estático y con la mirada perdida

-si... si... mucho gusto... yo soy el señor angry... mucho gusto-angry intentaba mantener la compostura

-buenos días señor angry-el pequeño saludaba al señor

-hola niño-respondía con indiferencia

-bueno... qué tal si le muestro... la vivienda… hermosa dama-angry sin notarlo la había cortejado, los pequeños se miraron entre sí ante la extraña actitud del señor

-¿bella dama?-preguntaron los dos al unisonó lo que le hizo soltar un pequeña risa a la dama y enfurecer al señor

-niños porque no van a jugar un rato mientras yo le muestro el lugar-el señor intentaba sonar lo más caballeroso posible para quedar bien enfrente de la dama, small al notar eso supo que podría aprovechar la situación

-bueno... me seria mas fácil salir a jugar con un... pastelillo de fresa-angry había notado perfectamente la indirecta de su hija y sabiendo que si no le daba en el gusto no se libraría de ella solo pudo resignarse a darle el dinero

-está bien… toma-rápidamente le entrego 4 bits no sin antes darle una mirada de enojo a la pequeña

-muchas gracias...-rápidamente small se fue galopando hacia la dulcería a comprar su ansiado pastel

-a mi también me gusta el pastel de fresa-magic no había captado la manipulación de su amiga y creyó inocentemente que también le daría dinero a el

-felicidades niño-exclamaba con frialdad e indiferencia hacia magic

-toma pequeño-rápidamente beauty le daba 4 bits lo cual sorprendió tanto a magic como a angry

-en serio es para mí-exclamaba anonadado

-sí y creo que es mejor que te des prisa antes de que tu amiga se vaya-le daba una tierna sonrisa

-muchas gracias-magic se fue rápidamente a alcanzar a su amiga

-no son adorables-comentaba beauty mientras observaba como se iban

-si... adorable-rápidamente recordó los tantos problemas que le habían ocasionado

-estoy lista para ver la casa-

-es por aquí-ambos ponis terrestres se alejaban en dirección a la vivienda a vender

-rápido magic-le apuraba small mientras que magic se esforzaba por alcanzarla

-small espera-la potrilla al escucharlo se detuvo

-que sucede, rápido vamos-small la empujaba por detrás, magic pensaba que no era buena idea ir a estas horas a la dulcería, pero finalmente se resigno, estaban galopando hacia la única dulcería que se encontraba cerca de su vecindario

-llegamos-exclamaba con gran felicidad al encontrarse con la humilde dulcería

-small... puedes... ya sabes-magic miraba hacia el otro lado, pero aun así small sabia a que se refería

-quiere que compre por ti ¿cierto? -magic movía su cabeza dando un movimiento aprobatorio

-porque no te gusta entrar-la potrilla en ocasiones pasadas ya había preguntado, pero siempre le daba respuestas vagas o cortantes

-no importa-decía cortante small a la que ya se esperaba esa respuesta

-está bien, pero me...-fue interrumpido por magic

-te debo una y como siempre te ayudare con matemáticas-magic dio una sonrisa fugaz mientras small se internaba en la dulcería, inconscientemente el lugar le traía malos recuerdos, pasaron los minutos y como era de esperarse varios ponis murmuraban sobre él, magic no les dirigía la mirada, pero tenía un buen oído sin contar que se daba cuenta de que no le quitaban la mirada de encima

-mami... mami que tiene en la frente, yo también quiero uno-en los alrededores había un potrillo que señalaba con su casco a magic el cual la madre dio una mirada hacia donde señalaba su hijo

-hijo vamos-rápidamente la madre intentaba alejarse del lugar mientras el pequeño hacia un mar de preguntas relacionadas con magic, los minutos pasaban hasta que sale small

-toma aquí esta-rápidamente le acerco el pastelillo

-por fin-magic lo tomaba rápidamente y se lo engullo saboreando al máximo el delicioso pastel

-son tan exquisitos-magic rápidamente olvido su mal momento

-volvamos... quiero ir a jugar un rato-small emprendía el trayecto de regreso mientras magic se posicionaba a su lado

-dime magic... no has hecho "magia "-small se aseguraba de hablar lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie los oyera

-no... No he hecho magia, al menos afuera no-rápidamente small le dio una mirada de "eres culpable"

-con que lo haces adentro-small al no mencionar el concepto magia no era necesario murmurarlo lo cual llamaba la atención de los ponis de alrededor mientras magic asentía

-siempre esta duro-preguntaba small refiriéndose a su cuerno dado que el único unicornio que conocía era magic, los ponis de alrededor los vieron con malos ojos

-siempre esta duro-comentaba magic

-no te ha crecido-comentaba recordando que hace mas de 1 año estaba exactamente igual

-creo que no-

-lo ocupas seguido-

-solamente en la noche cuando estoy leyendo-rápidamente los ponis que escuchaban esa conversación se imaginaban lo peor teniendo una mala visión del par de pequeños pero en especial del unicornio, se dirigieron a la casa de su amigo hard

-hard... estas ahí-gritaban al unísono ambos pequeños en donde al rato después salió su amigo hard a jugar

La tarde paso rápidamente donde los 3 pequeños jugaron a múltiples juegos destacando el juego con el balón, los tres pequeños se divirtieron a destajos aprovechando su día el sábado donde sabían que siempre estaba el domingo para preocuparse por la escuela, pero como todo día debe llegar a su fin en donde el primero en irse fue hard debido a que su madre no le gusta que este tan tarde afuera sin contar que no le agradaba mucho que su hijo se juntara con los otros dos pequeños, después paso aproximadamente una hora donde llega el señor angry y beauty

-ya small es hora de irse-comentaba el padre a su hija

-ahhh no puedo quedarme un poco mas-la pequeña daba un pequeño pataleo e intentaba hacer una cara de perrito regañado

-no ya es hora de cenar… vamos magic-

-es muy dulce de su parte en invitar a magic a cenar-angry al escuchar eso rápidamente se sonroja

-por supuesto siempre lo invito… verdad magic-el unicornio se sintió extrañado ante el comentario del señor angry

-aja-expreso de una forma poca convincente

-ya vamos niños con su permiso nos retiramos-

-disculpe puedo hablar un poco con magic-la petición había extrañado a todos

-si... por supuesto, vamos hija-

-adiós señora beauty-se despedía la potrilla

-señorita-corregía a su hija haciendo énfasis

-de que quiere hablar conmigo-magic le entregaba su máxima atención

-al final compre la casa-la noticia le había dado alegría al tener a una vecina tan dulce como ella

-pues... felicitaciones y bienvenida-

-eres muy amable y la razón de esta conversación es que quería pedirte un favor-

-¿cuál? -

-yo me vendré a vivir aquí con mi hermanita y me preguntaba si podrías ser su amigo y que la ayudes a conocer el vecindario-

-claro no se preocupe yo lo hago-

-mañana vendré con ella-

-de acuerdo mañana le doy un tour por el pueblo-

-muchas gracias... chao y nos vemos mañana-la dama se daba media vuelta. Para dirigirse a su casa, magic también fue a la casa del señor angry para cenar y luego ir a su casa para disponerse a dormir no sin antes preguntarse cómo será mañana


	5. T1:domingo parte 1

_**Capitulo 4 domingo parte 1**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Los rayos de sol brillaban con intensidad lo cual acentuaban un hermoso día domingo donde magic se encontraba leyendo un libro de física cerca de la entrada del vecindario sabiendo que hoy sería el día en que se reuniría con la señora beauty y su hermana quien probablemente se volvería su amiga

-mocoso... que haces-magic despega su mirada del libro para encontrarse con el señor angry con su típico semblante serio

-pues... leo un libro-magic respondía con un tono inocente y sin prestar mucha atención

-para que chamaco... lo que necesitas es hacer ejercicio-magic le molestaba que digieran eso siempre que lo encontraran leyendo

-de cualquier forma a que vino aquí-rápidamente magic se imagino él porque

-de seguro es por la señora beauty-

-señorita beauty-rápidamente corrigiendo al potrillo donde no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo

-cof... cof... en realidad vengo a supervisar la mudanza-rápidamente mantuvo su mirada fija en la puerta, mientras magic continuaba leyendo

-física-comentaba extrañado angry al ver la portada del libro

-pues... es para la escuela-magic inventaba una excusa creíble

-di la verdad chamaco-rápidamente el señor le quito el libro de los cascos del niño, el señor al verlo solo pudo ver gráficos, rectas y uno que otra imagen de objetos en caídas libres

-para qué diantres lees esto-el señor intentaba entender lo que leía

-me lo presto el profesor-

-y para que-preguntaba angry

-para aprender más matemáticas-se justificaba magic

-haber demuéstralo-rápidamente le entrego el libro al potrillo, donde rápidamente magic paso las paginas hasta encontrar operatorias matemáticas

-cuidadito mocoso-le comentaba el señor

-no es magia-comentaba secamente

-si te pillo haciendo magia...-angry no termino la oración, pero dando a entender el concepto, magic solo soltó un suspiro, a pocos segundos aparecía una figura que atravesaba la gran puerta que daba la entrada a la vecindad

-señorita beauty buenos días-rápidamente el señor angry saludaba a la dama, mientras que magic dejaba el libro de lado

-buenos días señor angry-saludaba cortésmente mientras que sus ojos buscaban a su alrededor

-buenos días magic… me alegra verte-la dama le entregaba una tierna sonrisa

-buenos días señorita beauty-el señor angry rápidamente tomo la rienda de la conversación

-y dígame señorita beauty le ayudo con la mudanza-

-bueno… si quiere puede ayudar al señor-beauty daba media vuelta donde veía a un semental grande y fuerte con una cutie mark de una pesa que movía los objetos de la dama, rápidamente angry sintió un revuelco en el estomago

-por supuesto-rápidamente angry salió de un disparo hacia afuera para ayudar en la mudanza

-magic… mi hermanita se encuentra comprando algo en una tienda cercana-magic rápidamente identifico la tienda de la que hablaba

-entiendo por cierto… le comento acerca… de-magic señalaba con su casco hacia su frente donde se encontraba su cuerno

-claro le comente-

-y… que dijo-magic recordaba cómo había tenido problemas en el pasado por su cuerno, beauty se acerco a él y lo apego a su cuerpo de una forma maternal

-yo y mi hermanita somos de pensamiento más liberal así que no te preocupes-magic se sentía extraño ante el contacto

-a nosotras nos da lo mismo si tienes un… cuerno o no-

-…-magic al no tener palabras con las que responder se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-te la encargo magic y espero que sean buenos amigos solo recuerda que es un poco… tímida e introvertida-

-entendido-magic hacia un saludo militar a lo que ambos soltaron una pequeñas risas ante el chiste, ambos salieron hacia afuera de la vecindad donde encontraron a angry y al ayudante de mudanza teniendo disputas por distribuirse los objetos de la mudanza

-me retiro-magic se fue galopando dejando atrás una escena extraña entre dos sementales luchando por quedar bien ante la dama, magic sabía que virando a la izquierda se encontraría con una pequeño negocio en donde se suponía estaría la niña, al llegar se encontró con un negocio vacio a excepción de una potrilla que se disponía a comprar

-pensé que me costaría más encontrarla-rápidamente magic se sumergió dentro del negocio donde se preparaba a hablar con ella, magic noto que la potrilla que tenía su misma estatura llevaba un hermoso vestido el cual tapaba elegantemente todo su cuerpo incluso tapando gran parte de sus costados dejando una hermosa silueta, magic empezó a sentirse extraño, sentía inseguridad y retraído, incluso algo que jamás pensó sentir… sentir miedo al hablar

-me da una manzana-el tono de la potrilla era dulce y melodioso como beauty sin embargo esta sonaba más insegura, magic continuaba observándola sin poder despegar la mirada de ella

-toma niña-la voz fría e indiferente asustaba a la pequeña

-gracias-tomo la manzana rápidamente con su hocico donde previamente había dejado las monedas para salir con rapidez pasando por al lado de magic que aun la contemplaba

-oye niño vas a comprar algo-la voz había sacado de transe a magic

-que-miraba hacia el señor desconcertado

-si no vas a comprar puedes largarte niño-rápidamente el unicornio se fue galopando a toda velocidad del negocio

-que señor tan pesado-exclamaba mientras recuperaba el aire por haber salido a toda velocidad del local, magic se dirigió en busca de la potrilla donde ella se encontraba cerca de la desviación en dirección a la entrada de la vecindad con una mirada perdida mientras se comía lentamente su manzana, magic se quedo al otro lado intentando idear una forma de hablar con ella

-Está bien magic solo acércate y dile que eres su amigo-rápidamente su mente le daba un argumento sólido contra su enunciado

-**no crees que sería extraño decir que eres su amigo si ni siquiera ella te conoce**-rápidamente intento formular una nueva estrategia

-y si me acerco y solo intento conversar con ella-

-**si háblale del clima o de las plantitas de seguro le interesara**-exclamaba sarcásticamente su mente

-entonces que hago-

-**no me preguntes yo solo ocupo la lógica**-

-entonces solo que me queda hacer una cosa-

-**¿qué?**-

-a lo que dios quiera-rápidamente se dirigió hacia la potrilla que estaba a punto de terminarse su manzana

_**Narrador protagonista: pov magic**_

-ehmm… hola-rápidamente ella giro su cabeza para dirigirme su mirada con esos bellos ojos rosa que poseía donde en ellos se denotaba la inseguridad que en ese momento poseía, por mi parte me sentía lo mas avergonzado en mi vida

-ehmm…hola-ella miraba hacia los lados para finalmente dirigir una mirada lejos de la mía, había llegado hasta aquí, pero no sabía que mas hacer y fue en este momento que entendí la tontería que hice al venir aquí sin un tema de conversación

-…-hubo un silencio incomodo por varios segundos entre los dos finalmente atine en mi siguiente frase

-¿cómo te llamas?-ella aun dirigía una mirada hacia el otro lado

-me llamo… clear… clear ice… y tu-su voz me encantaba era como un canto del cielo

-me llamo… magic line-es la primera vez que me cuesta tanto decir mi nombre, pero fue extraño porque en un instante me dirigió la mirada

-magic…-comentaba mi nombre, yo solo pude mirar hacia los lados demostrando que no sabía que responder ante una pregunta tan sencilla donde al final respondí con un asentamiento de cabeza, ella no me quitaba la mirada de encime de mi rostro, me empecé a sentir incomodo

-porque… me miras tanto-ella rompió su hilo de mirada para mirar hacia el otro lado

-puedo… tocar-me decía en un tono muy bajo, la imagen de ella en ese segundo era tan… tan tierna y aun mas con ese tono dulce me hacía sentir… extraño

-tocar… que-

-eso que tienes en tu frente-sonaba apenada

-está bien-ella rápidamente acerco su casco hacia mi cuerno palpándolo yo entrecerraba los ojos un poco, mientras ella seguía rozando su casco contra mi cuerno empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, rápidamente lo compare cuando comía mucho chocolate derretido en donde sentía un cosquilleo en mi garganta que se repelía a lo largo de mi cuerpo

-es muy duro-me comentaba, creo que ya perdió su timidez

-si… por cierto yo…-intentaba buscar una frase que no sonara tan forzada "soy ti amigo por petición de tu hermana"

-eres magic quien me iba a mostrar el vecindario-rápidamente lo asocie con lo dicho por la señorita beauty

-tu hermana te lo dijo-ella me asentía tímidamente con la cabeza

-vamos a la vecindad-preguntaba

-está bien… vamos-nos dirigimos a la vecindad en ese momento me sentía nervioso como nunca y nos quedamos con un silencio algo incomodo y evitaba mirarla, pero a la vez quería mirarla lo cual me hacía pensar en la incoherencia de mis deseos

-y… porque te mudaste… aquí-no sé si ella lo notara, pero hablo como idiota, no por las frases sino que hablo con muchas pausas que son bastante extendidas, pude notar que se ponía un poco triste

-digamos que no me llevaba bien en mi… antiguo colegio-ella miraba el suelo, en ese momento me arrepiento de haber preguntado

-lo siento mucho-al frente de nosotros pudimos observar cómo estaban dialogando los 3 equinos adultos todavía

-me retiro señorita-el semental se fue junto con su gran carreta donde había traído las cosas

-hasta pronto y muchas gracias-la señorita beauty movía su casco en señal de despedida

-hermana-comentaba clear llamando su atención

-hermanita… veo que ya conociste a magic-

-Si… y… me va a enseñar el vecindario-

-bueno, pero recuerda llegar antes para almorzar, me despido señor angry y muchas gracias por su ayuda-

-hasta pronto-la señorita beauty se dirigía a su hogar al igual que el señor angry

-la verdad no hay mucho que presentarte en el vecindario así que mejor vamos a ver a mi amigo hard y luego a mi amiga small-ella me asentía con la cabeza, durante el trayecto reinaba principalmente el silencio mientras nosotros dialogábamos un poco, ella era muy curiosa en el ámbito de que yo era un unicornio y me preguntaba de cosas relacionadas con los unicornios

-hard… hard… soy yo magic-gritaba a todo pulmón mientras esperaba a que saliera

-lo siento niño hard salió y no volverá temprano-me respondía la madre de hard en un tono de desagrado

-ya veo… entonces nos retiramos-estaba por emprender la retirada, definitivamente no era muy querido en esa casa en especial por su madre, aun me pregunto cómo me permite juntarme con hard

-y quien es ella-preguntaba con su aire intimidante, la madre de hard es el tipo de dama con la que no te gustaría tener como enemiga

-mi… nombre es clear ice… y soy nueva en el vecindario-decía tímidamente clear, sé que es repetitivo, pero no me canso de oírla

-ten cuidado niña… es mejor evitar a los unicornios, pegasos y todas esas deformaciones que no son propios de un poni-rápidamente la señora se interno dentro de su casa

-uhmm que quiso decir-me preguntaba observándome con esos ojos

-te… te lo explico en el camino-cerré los ojos para evitar el contacto ocular y tome la delantera obviamente reduciendo la velocidad para que ella me alcanzara

-ella piensa que los unicornios y pegasos son una versión mala de los ponis-ella me miraba extrañada rápidamente sentí que mi corazón latía con más fuerza

-como una versión mala-ella inclinaba la cabeza junto con varios mechones de sus cabellos tapando un poco sus ojos haciéndola ver de una forma fabulosa

-pues… ella dice que los ponis de verdad son los ponis de tierra y que son puros a comparación de los unicornios y pegasos que tenemos algo que según ella nos hace inferiores y monstruosos "cuernos" y "alas"-empezaba a recordar esa mirada de recelo que a veces los ponis me daban y aun peor recordaba la primera vez que entre a esa casa

-ya veo… no te preocupes… eso no es verdad… eso te hace diferente, pero no inferior… al contrario te permite hacer algo que los demás no-me quede estático en cuanto a mi cara, ojos, boca, pero aun seguía en movimiento, al momento de que ella termino su frase sentí como si hubiera comido el mejor pastel del mundo, era increíble la sensación que me llenaba incluso no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, era la primera vez con alguien me decía lo que quería oír

-gracias… en serio-intentaba dar una sonrisa, pero a la vez algo me lo impedía, definitivamente esta niña me hacía sentir extraño y diferente, donde me gustaba y a la vez no

-fue muy maduro lo que dijiste-

-bueno… mi hermana me hace pensar de forma diferente-seguimos caminando hasta llegar con la casa de mi amiga small

-small… te quiero presentar a alguien-tocaba la puerta donde esperaba a mi amiga la cual al poco tiempo salió

-magic… hola como estas-rápidamente ella miro hacia al lado encontrándose con mi amiga clear

-small ella es clear ice se mudo hoy día y la acompaño a que conozca el vecindario-pude observar cómo se quedaba mirándola en un momento ella empezó a movilizarse alrededor de ella como si estuviera analizando a su presa

-mucho gusto me llamo small think-comentaba el quedarse quieta al frente de nosotros, pude notar como ella se ponía nerviosa ante la seria mirada de small

-mucho gusto-ella hablaba tímidamente

-lindo vestido… ¿puedo probármelo?-rápidamente clear abrió sus ojos de golpe poniéndose nerviosa, de seguro la mirada penetrante se ella la había atemorizado

-disculpa… pero no puedo hacerlo-en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidrioso

-que egoísta eres solo quiero probármelo ni que me lo fuera a quedar-comentaba elevando la voz, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer ante la disputa de ellas

-lo siento… pero no puedo-rápidamente ella salió a todo galope soltando varias lagrimas que impactaron contra el suelo

-que egoísta-me comentaba small, por mi parte sentí una gran ira, jamás me importo que molestaran alguien, pero con ella era diferente

-no tenias porque ser tan cruel con ella-le replicaba, mi enojo era evidente

-yo no dije nada además ellas se fue sola-intentaba excusarse

-no ves que es muy tímida y mas encima le gritas-en ese momento deduje que era mejor irme para buscarla dejando a small sola mientras me dirigía en la dirección en donde ella se fue

_**Continuara**_


	6. T1:domingo parte 2

_**Capitulo 5: domingo parte 2:**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov magic**_

-tonta small-refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras la buscaba, me encontraba deambulado por la vecindad buscando a clear, los minutos pasaban y no tenía ninguna pista sobre su paradero, hasta que una idea se me vino a la cabeza

-quizás se dirigió a su casa-era la única alternativa que tenia así que me fui galopando rápidamente, mi cuerpo empezaba a cansarse, pero afortunadamente logre llegar a su casa en donde me encontré a la señorita beauty regando una plantas que tenía en su patio

-hola señorita beauty-saludaba a la dama que se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz

-ohh… hola magic… y clear-me preguntaba con curiosidad, en ese momento deduje que ella aun no había llegado por lo cual solo me quedaba inventar algo

-pues… estamos jugando a las escondidas… y pensé que estaría escondida por aquí-rápidamente se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-me alegro que se lleven bien los dos y no… no la he visto pasar-

-creo que tendré que seguir buscando-solté una risa forzada que contrastaba con la melódica risa de ella, rápidamente me aleje del lugar evitando que ella pudiera verme de nuevo

-mal… mal… muy mal… ¿dónde estará?-definitivamente comenzaba a preocuparme, decidí seguir buscando por los caminos de la vecindad, a mi mente llegaban ideas de que probablemente haya salida fuera de la vecindad, lo cual dificultaría mas mi búsqueda

_**Narrador protagonista: pov clear**_

-…-me encontraba galopando a ningún lugar, esta vecindad era igual por todos lados, pensaba que aquí podría comenzar de nuevo… comenzar sin tener problemas con otros ponis, pero veo que me equivoque, lo peor es que alrededor no había ponis a los cuales preguntar direcciones

-…-me sentía sola y como un escape a mis recuerdos amarrados a mi mente me disponía a mirar el cielo en donde el sol brillaba con intensidad, pero no había nubes en el cielo lo cual me entristecía más

-como desearía poder tocar las nubes… poder despegar de este suelo y poder volar libremente con las aves en donde podría tocar las estrellas que brillan en el firmamento-en mi mejilla corrían algunas lagrimas de nostalgia e impotencia, miraba mi vestido el cual mi hermana había hecho con tanto esmero en donde los botones se notaba los reflejos de mis ojos, observaba los hermosos dobleces que me hacían ver bella, pero poco me importaba, solo había algo que anhelaba con toda el alma y el vestido me recordaba mis ataduras albergadas en mi y en ese momento logre ver una fuente de agua

-una… fuente-decía entre sollozos, por alguna razón quería acercarme… quería mirar el agua, durante el transcurso mantenía mi cabeza en lo alto perdiéndome en la inmensidad del cielo, me subí arriba de la fuente en donde note lo turbia que estaba el agua, sin contar que el adorno central de la fuente estaba roto y con grietas, me acerque mas a la fuente en donde se reflejaba mi rostro, el sol y el infinito, en ese momento mi rostro empezaba a desfigurarse en expresiones de llantos, mis ojos empezaban a soltar el liquido más puro de un ser en donde sentía como viajaban lentamente dejando una estela cristalina en mi rostro para viajar hacia sus semejantes, mi respiración de descompensaba hasta lograr escuchar mis llantos en donde empezaba a cerrar mis ojos con más fuerza y perder la estabilidad de mis extremidades para dejar mi cuerpo descansar en el borde de la fuente olvidando todo lo de mi alrededor

-clear… ¿estás bien?-abrí mis ojos de par en par, pero aun se mantenían perdidos en el adorno de la fuente, mi mente procesaba de quien podría ser la voz y deduje de quien era

-magic…-algunas lagrimas viajaban en mi rostro, pero no aparecían mas, como si hubiera votado todo lo que tenia, vire mi cabeza para encontrarme con magic… y small

-clear… small quiere decirte algo… ¿verdad?-magic miro hacia small que traía un rostro de pocas amigas, el silencio se hizo evidente

-cof… cof-magic hacia sonidos de tos y con su extremidad trasera le dio un pequeño empujón a small

-ya… ya entendí-se escuchaba molesta y empezó a dirigirse hacia mi, empezaba a sentir miedo, pero solo me quede estatica en mi sitio

-(suspiro)… perdón por haberte hecho llorar-cerraba los ojos yo no sabia que responder ante eso

-…-hacia ruidos con la boca, jamás nadie se disculpo cuando me molestaba, era extraño por lo cual solo me limite a mover la cabeza

-que bueno que todo se solucióno-comentaba magic yo qun no sabia si todo se había solucionado

-sera mejor que te limpies esas lágrimas-ella me señalaba con su casco, había olvidado que estaba llorando, me limpiaba las lagrimas

-ahora... que esta todo mas tranquilo... me permites lucir ese hermoso vestido-la petición había venido de golpe, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, si mi hermana se llegara a enterar de que preste el vestido que habia hecho con tanto trabajo se enojaria conmigo

-small... es mejor dejarlo así-al escuchar la voz de magic había roto mi tren de penzamiento

-pero si tan solo quiero ver como me queda... eso es todo-empezaba a alzar la voz yo solo pude quedarme como observadora

-es igual que yo y mi bufanda... mi bufanda la quiero tanto que nunca se lo presto a nadie-

-ahora la defiendes-

-tan solo digo que hay prendas que son muy importantes para uno... de seguro ese vestido debe ser muy importante para ella-me sorprendi al escuchar eso, magic pudo comprenderme, se sentia... extraño escuchar eso, me había estremecido su comentario

-esta bien par de maniacos a las prendas-

-porque no mejor vamos a jugar algo-magic me dirigio la mirada de repente lo cual me sorprendio de seguro esperando alguna respuesta mia

-hmm... si... mejor juguemos a... algo-mi voz habia escapado en un tono muy timido y poco audible

-debes ser mas asertiva-me comentaba mientras nos dirijiamos a jugar algo

-...-no sabia que responder por lo cual solo quede nirando el suelo

_**Narrador protagonista: pov small**_

Nos dirijiamos al patio principal de la vecindad hay podriamos jugar sin el riesgo de meternos en problemas, nuestra velocidad de galope era bastante lento por culpa de la princesita que no puede galopar bien a causa de su vestido, aunque me pregunto como diantres se alejo tan rapido de nosotros y aun peor es que por unas lagrimas de cocodrilo magic me obligo a disculparme con ella siendo que ni siquiera la insulte, logramos llegar con mucha demora al patio principal, despues de muchos conflictos entre magic y yo por culpa de princesita tuvimos que buscar algun juego que no requiera tanto esfuerzo físico por la poca movilidad que le entregaba esa prenda sin contar además de no poder ensuciarse su vestido

-porque no mejor te quitas ese vestido-le replicaba… en serio en vez de rompernos la cabeza pensando en un juego que no requira moviniento ella podría quitarse el vestido

-no... no puedo... ademas creo que es hora de irme a mi casa... a almorzar-definitivamente mi rostro era inexpresivo en ese momento, pero en mi interior me enconttaba gritando a los cuatro viento un grito de furia sin contar que ocupo una excusa muy patetica... y lo peor

-sabes llegar a tu casa-mire hacia magic

-...-ella seguia mirando el piso sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa

-entonces te guio a tu casa-no puedo creer que sea tan... tan

-mejor me voy a mi casa-me fui antes de que ellos dos se fueran difinitivamente esa potrilla toda elegante creyendose el ollo del queque lo máximo con su vestido todo refinado me daba naucias

-y lo peor es que el tonto de magic le da en el gusto a esa tonta-involuntariamente habia hablado en voz alta donde rápidamente mire hacia atras, pero para mi suerte ya estaba muy lejos, al llegar a mi casa me relaje un rato sentándome en el sillon mientras mi padre se encontraba letendo el diario

-como va todo small-me preguntaba mi padre

-esa niña nueva que llego es... es... una tonta-rapidamente mi padre me miro con una cara seria

-mas respeto hija-me sermoneaba

-pero... papa es verdad-

-claro que no... Ademas ella ahora es una de mis clientas-quede confundida con lo de "clientas"

-clientas-

-claro mija o acaso crees que no le voy a cobrar a la señorita beauty-rapidamente entendi que no entendio a quien ne referia

-estoy hablando de su hija-mi comentario habia hecho una grave repercusion en mi papa porque habia dividido el diario a la mitad

-hija-decía expectante y con la boca abierta

-si papa la "pinturita Top" que se cree lo máximo por ocupar un vestido-

-te refieres a clear ice-me preguntaba mi padre

-como sabes su nombre-

-me lo había comentado la señorita beauty y... no es su hija es su hernana-la verdad me parecía extraño que fuera hija de la señora despues de todo ella se veia muy joven

-de cualquier forma intenta llevarte bien-me decia mi papa secamente

-pero... pero...-

-ya dije señorita... ahora te voy dar el almuerzo para que después te pongas a estudiar mañana tienes prueba-las ultimas frases tuvieron una horrible repercusion en mi

-¿prueba?-rápidamente me fui a la pared en donde mi padre anotaba las cosas de la escuela y justo tenia marcada prueba de matemáticas, en mí interior maldije que justo fuera matemática

-noooo... porque matematicas-empezaba a hacer un puchero

-despues de almuerzo te pones a estudiar-me decia mi padre que se levantaba para prepararme el almuerzo

-tontas matematicas ni siquieran sirven-exclamaba por lo bajo

_**Narrador protagonista: pov magic**_

Luego de que se fue me encarge de dirigir a clear a su casa, durante el transcurso del camino se mostraba timida y callada por mi parte solo la dejaba tranquila

-no... Pienses mal... es solo que...-ella intentaba decirme, pero no entendía a que se referia

-ees que este vestido es muy especial...y...-la interrumpi

-no te preocupes a mi no me molesta, como dije anteriormente yo también tengo una prenda que no presto-parece que esa prenda debe ser muy importante para ella

-¿en serio?-me preguntaba

-si tengo una bufanda que es muy especial para mí-

-ya veo-pasaba el tiempo en donde charlábamos de temas de poca relevancia, pero aun así me divertía con ella y además le hacía olvidar el mal rato que tuvo con small, al momento de casi llegar a la casa le comentaba de mi mentira que había dicho sobre las "escondidas" ella entendió dándome a entender que entre los dos mantendríamos esa mentira piadosa

-hermana ya llegue-clear se adentraba en la casa al igual que yo en donde rápidamente estaban todas las cosas en su lugar dando a entender como si no fueran nuevas

-hola hermanita llegaste justo a tiempo… hola magic ¿Cómo estuvo su mañana?-nos preguntaba la señora beauty con su característico toque maternal que tenia

-fue un día muy divertido-respondía clear

-exacto-comentaba yo también

-que bueno la cena esta casi lista, porque no te quedas a almorzar-ese comentario que vino de golpe me había dejado desprevenido al contestar, una parte me decía que si en donde podría convivir mas con ellas, pero a la vez la otra parte me gritaba que no aceptara para evitarme problemas ante cualquier estupidez mía

-bueno… yo-empezaba a hacer funcionar mi cerebro para inventar alguna excusa creíble

-si se va a quedar hermana-tanto yo como la señorita beauty la quedamos mirando

-¿verdad?-ella me dirigía la mirada junto con una de las sonrisas mas cálidas que llegue a sentir, en ese momento mi mente se apago dejando a la razón de lado para que hablara el corazón

-claro… me quedare-mi cabeza sin querer se había ladeado en donde mis ojos se entrecerraron un poco, éramos yo y ella hasta que en ese momento rompe la bella unión de nuestros ojos

-lo ves hermana se va a quedar-ahora le dirigía la mirada a su hermana, en ese momento mi mente volvió a funcionar dejando el corazón de lado para dar paso a la razón

-entonces vayan a la mesa-rápidamente los dos nos dirigimos a la mesa en donde la dama nos sirvió el almuerzo en donde quede fascinado con la exquisitez de comida que nos dejo, luego vino lo que mas temía la ronda de preguntas y conocer más a los invitados junto con los dueños de casa, conté donde vivía y que mis padres trabajaban lejos de aquí por lo cual vivía solo, a lo cual ellas se sorprendieron, que estudio mucho y que no sabía nada de magia, lo se mentí… solamente se un hechizo, pero era conveniente que nadie lo supiera, por parte de ellas, las dos se mudaron por un problema que tenían, también que ambas practicaban el canto

-a que escuela vas magic-

-a la escuela earthstar-

-y yo a cual voy a ir-preguntaba clear

-quizás te inscriba en esa-

-a mi me gustaría ir a esa-

-tendría que ir en la tarde a ver si tu puedo inscribir-en ese momento recordé que tenía una prueba

-cierto… yo tengo prueba mañana-a pesar de no haber estudiado nada ,sé que me irá bien

-de que-me preguntaba la señorita beauty

-matemáticas-por suerte era matemática lo cual me iba bien en asignaturas de ese tipo

-lo lamento, pero debo retirarme-intentaba sonar lo mas cortes posible

-vas a estudiar matemáticas-

-más que nada debo enseñarle a mi amiga small y hard matemáticas-

-son tus amigos-me preguntaba la dama

-si… les cuesta un poco así que yo les ayudo a estudiar-me despedí de ellas para dirigirme a mi casa en donde como es habitual llegaron ambos pidiéndome ayuda sobre operatorias que no entendían, en esa tarde tuve que soportar los comentarios de small referente a mi amistad con clear y las malas operatorias de mi amigo hard

-2… mas…2…divido 4-hard se esforzaba en pensar

-vamos hard-le daba ánimos a mi amigo

-por favor hasta yo lo sé es 1-recriminaba como siempre small

-con que hay una niña nueva en el vecindario-me comentaba hard cambiando el tema por su lastimoso intento de resolver la operatoria

-si mañana te la presento para que puedan ser amigos-le comentaba

-si… serás amiga de la "pinturita top"-recriminaba small, a lo que hard se comenzaba a reír por el sobrenombre

-jajajja…porque "pinturita top"-seguia riéndose ante el comentario de small

-por un vestido que no se saca-ella también comenzaba a reírse ante su propio comentario, yo solo podía pensar en ella y poder seguir conviviendo con ella y con la señorita beauty, al terminar la tarde ambos se fueron dejándome solo en la oscuridad de mi casa en donde comencé a leer un libro sobre biología, pero no podía concentrarme ante la constante aparición de ella en mis pensamientos

-sus ojos… su cabello… y por ultimo su vestido-cerraba mis ojos pensando en ella dándome extrañas sensaciones a mi cuerpo y a mi mente, finalmente decidí por dormirme esperando un nuevo día


	7. T1:nueva en la escuela parte 1

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1-Bueno antes de comenzar me gustaría dar un agradecimiento a Nahuii100 y a XARREN1994 por sus comentarios de apoyo, en serio se agradece porque motiva**_

_**2-Ahora integrar un nuevo tipo de narración es como un narrador protagonista, pero de múltiples personajes (no sé si existe y tiene nombre o no… si alguno sabe que lo comente) en este caso todos son narrados desde su perspectiva protagonista, donde primero va su dialogo y luego su narrativa y/o pensamiento (no tienes que estar en ese orden, van a ser escritos en orden cronológico) (aquí tendrá más sentido ocupar el -…- que es cuando no dicen nada y coloco desde su perspectiva algún hecho y/o pensamiento)**_

_**3-es verdad que los personajes tienen 14 años y son pequeños sin embargo están basados en los niños de ahora en donde temas de sexo o amor no son muy inocentes que digamos**_

_**Capitulo: 6 nueva en la escuela parte 1**_

_**Narrador protagonista: MULTIPLE**_

-…-como era de costumbre me levantaba bien temprano gracias a mi sistema patentado de retención de líquidos, me encontraba estudiando un poco de matemáticas para la prueba de hoy día sin embargo estudiar algo tan sencillo como fracciones y sus operatorias me resultaba aburrido, pero anteriormente me pasaba que aunque me era sencilla la materia, me equivocaba por puras tonteras, pasaban los minutos, pero aun así poco podía concentrarme, veía mi libro donde poco a poco aparecía la imagen de clear mirándome con esos bellos ojos de iris rosa que me hacían alucinar a base de su belleza, en ese momento cerré el libro sabiendo que no podría estudiar

-porque rayos sigo viéndola en todos lados-me comentaba a mi mismo donde mi voz se perdía en las paredes de mi hogar, no quiero admitirlo, pero tengo una teoría que explicaría perfectamente la encrucijada que tengo relacionada con clear

-es… estoy enamorado-me costaba mencionar esa palabra, siempre me imagine situaciones derivadas de esta emoción, pero nunca pensé sentirlo en carne propia, mi mente me llevaba a escenas de parejas en donde simplemente la palabra que los representaba era "lastima" en donde veía a parejas viéndose de forma infeliz al lado de sus parejas sin mencionar que la mayoría de parejas que veía a mi alrededor poco tiempo duraban lo cual me hacía ver una visión vacía del amor

-pero… no puedo evitar… querer abrazarla-nuevamente la imagen de ella se empezaba a concentrar en ciertas zonas de su fisonomía en especial en esos ojos que me hacían… perderme en su silueta y contemplarla todo lo que pueda

-no… debes mantenerte al margen… además eres un unicornio-esa era mi cruda realidad, yo solo era un unicornio que era mal visto por los ponis, ella jamás querrá estar conmigo, mi animo decaía en donde simplemente mi autoestima descendía hasta el piso, finalmente solo di una sonrisa nostálgica

-bueno… tan solo debo terminar la escuela y lanzarme al mundo y alejarme de este pueblo-en los momentos en donde mi ánimo recaía abruptamente contaba los días que me quedaban para largarme de este pueblo y cuando pasaba buenos días deseaba que el tiempo no pasara tan rápido, finalmente sin darme cuenta mi amiga small me gritaba para irme con ella a la escuela donde rápidamente salí de mi casa para encontrarme con ella y notar una cara de seriedad mesclada con enojo

-hola small-saludaba a mi amiga en donde ella solo me dio una mirada seria cargada de enojo

-hola magic-lo saludaba lo mejor posible, sin embargo tan solo quería gritarle "baboso" y mil y un cosa por el día de ayer y con su amiguita la pinturita top

-¿Cómo estas para la prueba?-intentaba romper el hielo mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de nuestro amigo hard, aun no entiendo porque esta enojada si clear es la niña más dulce del mundo, rápidamente comenzaba a divagar en mi mente en situaciones donde estemos yo y ella y posteriormente comenzaba a rogarle a los astros que ella vaya a la misma escuela que yo

-creo que puedo defenderme-esa pregunta viajo como una cubeta de hielo hacia mi estomago, si repruebo es capaz de que mi papa me castigue quitándome mis dulces, en mi mente intentaba encontrar una forma de aprobar aunque conociendo la situación lo dudo mucho, en estos momentos nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa de nuestro amigo hard en donde procedimos a llamarlo para que saliera y se juntara con nosotros

-mama son los chicos… ya me voy-en esos momentos me dirigía a mi madre que se encontraba en la cocina para despedirme de ella

-chao hijo hermoso, querido, príncipe que nació para ser rey-definitivamente lo que más amo en la vida es a mi hijo que es carne de mi carne sin contar que es la única familia que me queda

-ya… mama yo también te quiero-siempre mimándome, por eso te amo tanto mama, comenzaba a separarme del abrazo para salir se la casa

-chao y cuídate mucho no vayas con ponis extraños-pronto hijo… pronto podremos irnos de este vecindario tan indecente para irnos a uno donde puedas ascender, mi hijo se perdía afuera de la casa en donde seguía haciendo mis deberes de mujer viuda

-hola chicos-saludaba a mi grupo de compañeros para una vez más ir al colegio, honestamente estoy nervioso para esta prueba… aghh aun falta mucho tiempo para que salga de la escuela, como molestan si no necesito matemáticas ni historia ni mucho menos biología… ni que fuera a hacer doctor

-¿cómo estamos?-estaba preocupado tanto por small y por hard en esta prueba pero mas con hard, al pobre le cuesta mucho aprender

-pues… a lo que dios quiera-me daba cuenta que solo éramos nosotros tres dado que hacia tiempo que habíamos salido de la vecindad, tuve el presentimiento que esa niña nueva no vendría con nosotros, rápidamente a mi mente me llegaba el apodo de "pinturita top" que le había dado small lo cual solo me daba una gran risa que intentaba disimular ante mis amigos, definitivamente small para apodos es muy lista y graciosa

-de que te ríes-definitivamente andaba de mal genio, como odio las pruebas de matemáticas y sus derivados numéricos, y mas enzima se ríe sin razón, no se si puede existir alguien más tonto que hard, si el llega a sacar mejor nota que yo simplemente me entrego como comida a las manticoras

-de nada… y la niña nueva… no la iba a conocer hoy día-note como ambos se tensaron, pero no les di importancia, ojala que sea una potranca linda, definitivamente hacen falta en estos lares

-…-en mi mente me decía infinitamente "no" al punto de gritar esa frase, me cae tan mal esa… esa… (Insértese grito femenino de total frustración cuando alguien te ignora por completo y le entrega su atención a otra dama de forma babosa), no… por favor por lo que más quieras no la admitas en la misma escuela que nosotros

-pues ella va a intentar matricularse-en mi interior rogaba a los héroes mas cool que la dejaran matricularse

-…-mi mente era un caos total de relámpagos, en donde comenzaba a imaginarme situaciones en donde yo la humillaba en todos los ámbitos posible… que digo posibles… infinitos… esa tipa se merece lo peor, empezaba a frota mis dientes entre sí de frustración e ira acumulada obviamente evitando que mis compañeros se dieran cuenta

-ya veo… pues hoy día veremos si queda-en ese momento llegamos los tres al colegio con quince minutos de sobra habían cinco ponis en el salón y el profesor aun no llegaba por lo cual tomamos asiento los tres juntos

-…-me quede sentado viendo como mis amigo intentaban seguir ejercitándose para lograr algún progreso en quince minutos, a los pocos minutos se sumaron los otros cinco ponis cada uno preguntándome algo que no sabían o no tenían bien dominado o incluso preguntándome si ese era la respuesta correcta, el tiempo paso volando y sin darnos cuenta ya habían tocado y posteriormente llegaba el profesor con las pruebas

-buenos días clase-dejaba mi maleta en donde tenía las pruebas para saludar cordialmente a mi clase

-buenos días profesor intain-decían al unisonó el salón de clases

-bueno clase es hora de la prueba de matematicas-comenzaba a sacar las pruebas en donde como me era común varios de ellos se mostraban nerviosos, obviamente para evitar las clásicas copias en mi curso decide distribuir la sala de forma que fuera casi imposible que se copiaran

-…-rayos… el profesor me dejo en la segunda fila y aun peor me alejo de magic, y lo pero es que estoy rodeado de ponis que no saben nada, finalmente tape mi cara con mi casco en señal de resignación sabiendo que no podría aprobar

-…-bueno hard es ahora o nunca es hora de efectuar el plan que preparaste… aunque te cueste

-…-como era de costumbre me había sentado en la primera fila cerca del profesor, entre yo y small había dos ponis y entre yo y hard había dos ponis mas por lo cual como era costumbre podre hacer mi prueba sin interrupciones

-bueno alumnos no crea que sea necesario decir que al que encuentre haciendo trampa se le retirara la prueba colocándole la nota insuficiente-espero que diciendo esto mis alumnos no se le ocurra hacer tal acto, rápidamente note como se tensaban ante mi comentario

-...-comenze a leer la prueba buscando algun ejercicio facil, creo que 60% de la prueba podría responder correctamente salvándome del castigo de mi padre, la prueba se dividia en un 20% de operatorias sencillas un 30% de problemas en donde hay que identificar que hacer frente al problema y finalmente un 50% de

-...-alternativas perfecto, rápidamente esbize una sonrisa al saber que tendria la mitad de la prueba con alternativas, rapidamente con mi extremidad di un leve golpecito con mi casco a la silla de mi compañero de adelante el cual elevo su cabeza dandome la señal de comenzar a darme las respuestas, los minutos pasaban en donde mi compañero de forma imperceptible me daba las alternativas las cuales eran A-casco izquierdo abajo B-casco izquierdo sobre la mesa C-casco derecho abajo y D-casco derecho sobre la mesa, lo cual rápidamente los anotaba en mi prueba y sin muchos preámbulos ya tenía la mitad del examen y todo por bit la respuesta

-...-la prueba la encontraba extremadamente fácil, ya estaba a punto de terminar sin embargo aun estaba en mi mente la imagen de clear donde nuevamente comenzaba a dibagar sobre acontecimientos y situaciones que quizas nunca ocurran, el tiempo pasaba y poco a poco nos acercábamos al final de la hora de matemáticas

-...-me encontraba mordiendo con salvajismo el lapiz color morado con brillantina que me habia comprado papa, por eso odio matematica porque no se como diantres analizar estos problemas y sacar la operatoria correspondiente, para mi suerte habia contestado todo lo demas y las alternativas y las que no sabía las dejaba en manos de dios donde en otras palabras seria dejarlo al azar, el profesor como siempre se mantenía con una mirada de halcón observando toda la clase, evitando las miradas perdidas (mirar hacia al lado) y las clasicas me prestas la goma o voy a sacar una hoja en donde sacabas uno junto con otro papel con una autoayuda como me gusta decirlo, el tiempo habia terminado sin embargo habia terminado todo el examen a pesar de que quizás no tenga bueno los resultados, pero al menos quizá me dé puntaje por algo, todo el curso se dirigia a donde el profesor a dejar su prueba en su escritorio para luego disponerse a salir a recreo en donde paso una de mis compañeras

-psss... rain... pss-estaba desesperada por lo cual llame a la poni que estuviera mas cerca el cual me dirigió la mirada con un rostro de "que quieres " por lo cual le susurraba la ocho en donde ella movia sus hombros en señal de no saber, despues lo hize con un potro que pasaba por ahi para mi suerte el profesor estaba rodeado de varios de mis compañeros entregandole la prueba por lo cual estaba concentrado en revisarlas, guardarlas y apilarlas por lo cual es el momento perfecto para soplar, a el le pedi como se hacia el ejercicio de analisis

-no se... escribi cualquier cosa-estaba con hambre ademas si el profesor me ve soplando me reprobara por lo cual menti y me dirigi lejos de ella para ir a recreo a comprar algo

-...-mordi mi lapiz con fuerza como es posible que tenga compañeros tan inutiles como para no saber curiosamente la pregunta que les pido, estaba a punto de resignarme hasta que me percate que magic se dirigia a la salida

-...-me encontraba silvando despues de realizar el examen donde me di cuenta de small que juntaba los cascos en señal de oracion moviendo la boca repetidamente en donde era ovbio la frase que repetia era "por favor " de forma repetida al final me susurraba el numero y como queria evitar que el profesor me viera me aleje un poco de small asegurandome que uno de mis compañeros tapara mi rostro y movia mi boca de una forma exagerada las letras de las alternativas que ella no sabia

-...-escuchaba como el profesor daba el ultimo llamado para entregar definitivamente tirarla al azar no me sirvio puesto que las alternativas que coloque eran muy distintas a las que tenia... doy gracias de que magic me haya ayudado y no haya sido tan hipócrita como mis otros compañeros al final entregue para finalmente disponerme a salir del salon y encontrarme con los demás

-oye magic cuanto te dio el problema número uno-gracias a mi compañero no decepcionare a mi madre aunque eso me haya costado 15 bits

-me dio 8/4 en donde al simplificar me dio 2-en ese momento empezaba a hacer memoria sobre los demás resultados donde como era de esperarse no a todos les dieron el mismo resultado, cosa que comúnmente en estos momentos era ver la cara de decepción de algunos que creen que sus respuesta están erradas al no ser iguales a los demás

-magic… muchas gracias-extrañamente con el no me costaba dar gracias ni otras cosas por el estilo, pero debo admitir si no fuera por él ni por sus horas que dedica a enseñar la gran mayoría del curso no tendría oportunidad de aprobar

-de nada-no era común que small digiera eso, de seguro debió haberle costado mucho esa prueba

-ahora toca historia-les comentaba a los demás en cuanto se termino el recreo, solo quedaban historia y educación física para terminar el día por lo cual aun no pierdo la esperanza de que clear sea matriculada aquí, nuevamente me perdía en mis pensamientos, pero duraron poco ya que debíamos entrar a la siguiente clase.

_**Continuara**_

_**Bueno… la verdad este capítulo me salió extremadamente rápido al hacerlo de este estilo… sin embargo me gustaría oír algún comentario sobre que le pareció este estilo de narrador múltiple… por si alguien quisiera comentar algo será bienvenido y le agradeceré de corazón **__**:)**_


	8. T1:nueva en la escuela parte 2

_**Episodio 7: nueva en la escuela parte 2**_

_**Narrador protagonista: MULTIPLE**_

-que aburrido-le comentaba a magic sobre la clase de historia en donde apenas tomaba la atención de lo que pasaba el profesor, sin embargo como era de esperarse de magic, el ponía mucha atención a lo que decía el profesor e incluso tomaba apuntes adicionales de lo que dictaba, sin embargo para mí no tenía valor esta clase, para que me sirve saber lo que hicieron ponis hace cientos de años si después de todo ellos ya estaban muerto, por otra parte a mi lado estaba small que luego de terminar la prueba y como es costumbre, cada uno podía sentarse donde quisiera y como era costumbre siempre nos sentábamos nosotros tres, small se encontraba dibujando líneas arbitrarias

-…-me encontraba escuchando atentamente las palabras del profesor, aunque historia no es uno de mis asignaturas favoritas aun así era interesante estudiarlo, luego de su explicación debíamos realizar un ejercicio de tres preguntas en donde las respuestas se encontraban escondidas en un texto de un libro, honestamente no me gusta hacer este tipo de ejercicios por ser demasiado tediosos, pero para mi suerte small era buena en eso por lo cual hacíamos una ayuda reciproca en donde yo le ayudaba al grupo en todo lo que es científico (matemática, biología), small en todo lo ponista (humanista) (historia, lenguaje) y hard en todo lo físico (deportes), en unos instantes la puerta sonó debido a golpes de cascos… es curioso porque usualmente nadie toca la puerta, el profesor se levanto para ir a ver de quien era, para mi mala suerte el poni estaba fuera de la sala por lo cual no se podía ver su apariencia, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en pensar en la posibilidad de quien podría estar afuera sea clear por lo que comencé a rogar en mi mente de que de verdad fuera clear

-con quien estará hablando el profesor-le preguntaba a small, era extraño que alguien irrumpiera en la clase de un profesor por lo cual solo se hace si es estrictamente necesario, como siempre ella le daba poco importancia y continuaba con su dibujo, comencé a mirar a magic el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la boca de forma sucesiva

-bueno clase hoy es un día especial-mi voz resonó por toda la sala llamando la atención de mis estudiantes

-que sucede-preguntaba a cualquiera en donde nadie me respondió, observaba a mi alrededor como todos miraban al maestro, un escalofrió viajo por mi espalda, deje el lápiz a un lado para oír lo que tenía que decir el profesor

-hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna-con mi casco le hacía entender a la pequeña que entrara al salón de clase en donde como es normal ella se veía tímida, solo espero que mi curso la haga sentir bien en este salón

-…-el escalofrió que sentía se intensificaba en ámbitos colosales al escuchar esa frase, en ese momento sentí que el tiempo se movía muy lentamente, mis ojos estaban concentrados e inyectados en la puerta en donde vería la susodicha alumna nueva y rogando que no sea la niñita del vestido

-…-me encontraba indecisa en entrar al salón, esa sensación de tener a todo mundo mirándote se me hacia aterrador sin contar que en el salón al único que conozco es a magic… al final tuve que respirar al máximo para darme el suficiente valor para adentrarme en la sala de clase en la cual evitaba mirar el salón en donde estaban los demás ponis

-es… es clear-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a clear dirigiéndose al frente en donde era acompañada por el profesor, los astros me habían escuchado y estaba totalmente agradecido

-…-tengo que admitir que la niña nueva es bastante bonita sin contar que con ese vestido la hacía ver mejor, así que ella era la… "pinturita top", puse mi cara frente a frente con el de la mesa para que no me viera riéndome de ella

-…-me quede mirándola pasmada y con la boca abierta, mi mente se había callado por completo

-buenos… días mi nombre es… clear ice…-estaba tiritando y me esforzaba por no tartamudear, luego de finalizar lo que dije deje mi mirada en el suelo e intente a compensar mi respiración por el nerviosismo

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-qué lindo vestido ¿Dónde lo compraste?-clear elevaba la vista para buscar la fuente sonora de la voz encontrándose con una potrilla de ojos esmeraldas y melena azulada

-me… lo hizo mi hermana-clear con su característico tono tímido respondía a la pregunta, en un instante otro casco se alzaba en otra parte de la sala

-¿Por qué usas vestido? ¿Acaso eres millonaria?-preguntaba una potro con mucha curiosidad debido a lo elegante que era el vestido en si

-pues… me gusta mucho el vestido… por eso lo ocupo-clear hacia pausas entre palabras dando entender su nerviosismo ante la lluvia de preguntas, el profesor detectando eso hizo que clear se sentara en su lugar lastimosamente para magic no pudo saludarla debido a que su silla estaba bastante alejada del grupo, durante el transcurso de la clase clear estaba sentada cerca de la potrilla de ojos esmeraldas que había hecho la pregunta con anterioridad charlando de a ratos intercambiando información general de cada una

-bueno clases pueden ir a recreo-el profesor se encontraba explicando su materia cuando sono la campana para el recreo, como era normal todos salieron galopando a toda velocidad por recibir el aire fresco del patio magic se quedo en su lugar para intentar hablar con clear que se preparaba para salir a recreo junto con green sea (la potrilla de ojos esmeraldas)

-magic… hola-clear al notar la presencia del unicornio se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta para charlar un rato con su amigo junto a ellos se encontraba green

-hola clear… hola green-magic educadamente saludaba a green quien se encontraba a su lado, el y green ya habían compartido pequeños momentos juntos ,as que nada de estudio, pero aun asi se llevaban muy bien

-hola magic-respondía al saludo de su profesor cuando no entendía sobre ciertas materias

-por un momento pensé que no pudiste-

-se demoro un poco, pero la razón era que estaban en prueba y por eso no me dejaron entrar a la primera hora-magic había entendido el porque de su inicial inasistencia por otra parte green empezaba a sospechar de que ellos dos ya se conocían desde antes

-magic… puedes venir un momento-la voz del profesor había sacado de atmosfera al trió de ponis

-si… de inmediato voy… nos vemos después-ambas asintieron para dirigirse al patio a descansar sus mentes por una extenuante clase, por parte de magic el estaba frustrado por no poder ir con ellas

-como estas magic-preguntaba el profesor con mucha curiosidad a magic

-estoy muy bien profesor-magic no podia evitar demostrar su gran felicidad ahora que clear iba a estar en la escuela junto con el

-dime... ya se conocian tu y clear ice-el profesor agudizaba su vision en busqueda de algo que le diera un indicio, por parte de magic el se encontraba algo nervioso

-pues... ella es nueva en el vecindario donde vivo-el profesor entendió las indirectas que lanzaba su cuerpo por lo cual opto por no seguir insistiendo

-ya veo... por cierto magic como vas con el libro-

-ya lo termine y es excelente... y... se me olvido traérselo-magic había quedado fascinado con los libros que el profesor tenia

-esta bien... me lo puedes traer mañana... de cualquier forma toma-el profesor le entregaba otro libro de fisica sin embargo este tenia grabado un numero dos, magic quedo fascinado con el nuevo libro incluso inconscientemente llegandolo a hojear

-cuidalo mucho-magic asintio guardandolo en su mochila

-bueno magic, cuídate nos vemos mañana-el profesor recogia sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa

Hasta mañana profesor-magic bajaba su cabeza en señal de respeto mienttas el profesor se dirigia a inspectoria para retirarse mientras tanto magic se dirigia a donde estaba clear

-donde estara-debido al gran ruido derivado en gritos y conversaciones de otros ponis magic podía darse el lujo de hablar en voz alta

-miren hay esta el unicornio-comentaba un potro mayor junto con otros dos potros, magic sintio un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz y supo perfectamente de quien venia

-hola cerebrito buscando a alguien para maldecir-decía otro potro para luego disponerse a reir magic intento salir de ahí, pero el ultimo potro del grupo le cerro el paso

-que pasa magic acaso esa deformidad que tienes en la frente no te deja oir-el potro sonreia con malicia mientras magic retrocedía, usualmente el evitaba a este grupo que lo unico que hacia era molestarlo

-hace tiempo que no te veíamos-uno de los potros lo rodeaba con su casco en donde a simple vista se veía un abrazo, pero en realidad era una llave de represion

-hola...-magic sabia que era inútil por lo cual lo único que le quedaba era soportar hasta que terminara el recreo

-eso es todo lo que dices tontucornio-otro de los potros al terminar su frase con un tono bastante humorístico lo cual le daba un toque de gracia hizo que los tres potros estallaran en risa, para suerte de magic estos potros como matones dejaban mucho que desear lo cual era mas facil soportarlo

-si... ehm... cerebricornio-el potro que lo decia estallo en risa, debido a su voz poco carismatica no sono graciosa por lo cual los otros dos potros se quedaron en silencio ante la broma de tan mal gusto sin embargo el potro no rompía el abrazo que apresaba a magic, el potro al no sentir la risa se quedo callado con una mueca de vergüenza

-cerebricornio... ¿en serio?-decía uno el potro que habia dicho el chiste anterior, lo cual solo hizo que se sintiera aun mas vergonzado por parte de magic no evito reirse un poco ante sus agresores, donde para su suerte el recreo había terminado sonando la campana

-oh no la campana-

-si... la campana-el potro que había dicho el mal chiste se sentia aliviado al poder dejar esa mala situacion en el pasado

-vamonos-rapidamente rompio el abrazo para tirarlo al suelo

-nos vemos despues uniforme (combinacion entre unicornio y deforme)-comentaba el que habia dicho el mal chiste, donde el otro potro se lo llevo de ahi para evitar que siguiera poniéndose en ridículo él y el grupo

-adios tontucornio-el unico potro que quedaba se dirigió a su sala en donde magic tuvo mucha suerte sin embargo igual le habia afectado animicamente esas palabras sin embargo le dio poca importancia

-uniforme-comentaba en lo bajo magic mientras se dirigía a su salón, durante el transcurso del viaje magic tuvo que ir a toda velocidad para no quedar afuera de la sala, mentalmente rogaba para que no sucediera pues le tocaba uno de los profesores menos preferidos sin contar que a el no le tiene mucha estima

-lo logre-comentaba feliz magic al notar cómo los últimos potros de su clase entraban hacia el salón en donde él se escabullo entre los alumnos para luego dirigirse a su asiento

-casi… te salvaste de tener problemas con el profesor-le comentaba small a magic

-en todo caso…-magic se ponía cerca de su asiento para preparase a saludar a su profesor

-clase… buenos días-la voz era seca y fría sin contar que la daba un aire militar

-buenos días profesor ironhoof-comentaron al unisonó el curso completo

-siéntense y callados-imperaba el profesor lo cual por consiguiente todos obedecieron sabiendo que sus castigos no eran nada bonitos, el profesor se disponía a hablar cuando de repente la puerta tocaban, el curso no evito hacer el típico ruido en masa cuando alguien estaba en problemas

-el poni que este afuera esta muerto-me comentaba hard al recordar cómo había tratado al potrillo anterior que había llegado tarde a su clase

-quizás sea un profesor-comentaba small siempre dando una visión diferente de la situación, al abrir la puerta el profesor empezó a elevar la voz

-nombre señorita-había alzado la voz el profesor lo cual llegaba a retumbar los tímpanos de sus alumnos la figura nuevamente estaba atrás de la puerta por lo cual no sabían a quien se dirigía

-es una potranca… quizás la haga trotar 100 veces alrededor del patio-me comentaba hard

-yo… yo…-magic al escuchar esa voz hizo que toda su mente se convirtiera en un caos eléctrico a base de sinapsis de sus neuronas que enviaban la información tan rápida, lo cual magic de inmediato supo de quien era esa voz

-no…no-se repetía constantemente "no"en su mente lo cual rápidamente viro su cabeza para encontrarse con el asiento de clear vacio, rápidamente volvió a su posición original totalmente preocupado por el castigo del profesor

-me llamo… clear ice-su voz sonaba tímida donde todos empezaron a poner más atención en la situación de la pequeña potranca que era nueva en la escuela

-mas fuerte señorita es usted una yegua o no-gritaba en sobresalto el profesor en donde se le veía bastante irritado incluso apareciendo una vena en su frente, por parte de clear no se oyó ninguna respuesta, la situación era bastante peligrosa para clear por lo cual magic tuvo que incorporarse a la situación

-profesor-magic intentaba llamar la atención del profesor, por lo cual el no viro sino que su ojo izquierdo lo observaba como a una presa

-ella… es nueva… y debió perderse en esta escuela tan grande-magic ante la abrupta presión de tener que hablar directamente con el profesor dijo una excusa bastante patética sin embargo tuvo efecto en el profesor

-si… recuerdo que su profesor jefe me había comentado que había una nueva alumna-el ambiente comenzaba a volverse una más normal, en donde el profesor le daba la pasada a la alumna para que ingresara al salón

-ya niña ingresa… solo porque eres nueva-clear estaba bastante intimidada sin embargo entro en donde la lluvia de miradas le cayó encima

-oye niña-la voz del profesor fue de improvisto puesto que les saco del trance de miradas y pensamientos a todos, clear lentamente se daba la vuelta para encarar al profesor

-quítate el vestido… esto no es una escuela de moda-decía indiferentemente el profesor, clear se ponía aun más nerviosa al recibir la mirada penetrante del profesor

-pro.. Profesor yo no puedo hacer deporte… y… tengo frio-clear miraba el suelo con un evidente sonrojo al dar una excusa tan tonta

-porque tengo frio…-el profesor comenzaba a repetir la frase cada vez más sutil en donde daba a entender de lo tonta que fue su excusa mientras iba a sentarse

-ya en serio quítatelo-el profesor fue a sentarse a su asiento, clear por otra parte fue adonde el profesor tiritando levemente, en donde uno de los bolsillos saco un pequeño papelito y dejándolo en la mesa en su mirada denotaba su timidez ante el profesor

-¿Qué es esto?-

-una nota que me dio mi hermana para usted-ella se quedo en su lugar mientras esperaba pacientemente como el profesor leía la carta

-con que tienes problemas de salud-comentaba en voz alta al curso, clear estaba avergonzada de que dijera ese tipo de cosas tan personales en frente de todos

-y que tiene que ver el vestido con todo esto-preguntaba incrédulo el profesor al no entender el uso de ese vestido

-pues… es que… es algo privado-

-mañana quiero hablar con tu apoderado sobre eso… solamente por hoy te lo acepto… bueno alumnos… afuera… que vamos a hacer deporte-el profesor se dirigía a la salida en donde posteriormente le siguió el curso

Durante el transcurso de la clase de educación física fue prácticamente normal en donde primero hubo calentamiento, para luego hacer varias actividades de ejercicio físico y finalmente los clásicos deportes, durante el transcurso de la clase clear tuvo que quedarse al margen de la clase en donde tuvo que quedarse sentada un poco alejada del grupo contemplando el cielo y como su nuevo curso hacia deporte, sus pensamientos se perdían entre todo lo que había sucedido hoy y comenzaba a recapacitar como su amigo magic la había defendido, al final de la clase daba a entender el final de la jornada escolar y por lo tanto podían volver a casa, obviamente el grupo de magic, hard y small ahora incluía a clear en donde como era costumbre el ambiente se había cargado un poco entre small y clear siempre haciendo comentarios agudos relacionados a su vestido y a su enfrentamiento con el profesor de deporte y a la vez hard intentaba conocer un poco más a clear en donde para el ella era una potranca bonita en especial con el vestido puesto, finalmente el primero en irse fue hard en donde como siempre estaba su madre esperándolo afuera y ahora venia el turno de clear sin embargo

-uhmm… magic… puedo hablar contigo-la frase había hecho una repercusión en magic en donde para él le parecía extraño que quisiera hablar con él si ya antes le había agradecido por ayudarla con el profesor

-si…claro, small nos vemos mañana-magic se despedía de small para irse junto a clear, para small no le parecía nada bien que la excluyeran de algo, pero finalmente decidió no demostrar enojo para evitarse problemas con magic

-está bien nos vemos magic-entre los dos se dieron el casco de forma amistosa

-adiós clear-ella se fue rápidamente después de decir su enunciado con un tono de frialdad

-y de que… querías hablar-a pesar de que a magic le dará felicidad también le daba algo de timidez la situación

-pues quería agradecerte por lo de antes-clear no evito sonrojarse un poco por que magic la había ayudado y más aun la había defendido

-de nada-magic intentaba no alargar mucho la situación en donde el tema central fuera ese, pues le daba mucha vergüenza de que ella descubriera que él estuviera enamorado de ella

-y… también quería decirte… de que no te afecte si alguien te molesta por ser unicornio-clear se mostraba inexpresiva, pero por parte magic se sentía extrañado ante tal comentario

-porque me dices eso-

-pues… vi como te molestaban los potros mayores-magic al escuchar eso sintió la mayor vergüenza del mundo, era como quedar en menos con la poni en donde quieres mostrarte mejor

-… cuando lo viste-

-tenía que hablar con el inspector y por eso me demore y vi un poco-magic se había quedado sin habla, clear entendía perfectamente su pensamiento por lo cual ella tomo la palabra

-esos potros son unos tontos e ignorantes… que no te afecte magic tu eres mucho mejor que ellos-clear le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera para luego darle un abrazo, en donde magic quedo aturdido ante la maravillosa sensación de ser abrazado por quien más amas, el abrazo duro unos segundo en donde sintió la comodidad y el contacto del cuerpo de clear

-bueno… eso era todo… nos vemos-clear también se había sonrojado por eso por lo cual salió algo apurada evitando mirar atrás por la timidez

-eso fue increíble-su mente no sabía que interpretar, duro varios segundos hasta que una chispa se encendió en su cabeza

-aun tengo posibilidad-rápidamente se fue a su casa en donde estuvo pensando en alguna forma de ganarse el corazón de su amada


	9. T1:semana con el corazón parte 1

_**Capitulo 8: semana con el corazón parte 1**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov magic **_

_**Martes**_

Me encontraba despierto para dirigirme a la escuela, en este pequeño transcurso de tiempo libre estaba meditando ante una forma de ganarme el corazón de clear, sin embargo mis esfuerzos han sido infructuosos, definitivamente lo mío no es el pensamiento emocional sino el pensamiento a base de la razón, por lo cual al intentar pensar en una forma de conquistarla termino desvariando en ilusiones y espejismos impuestos por mi mente mostrándome lo anhelado por mi corazón, sin embargo a la vez mis ilusiones me muestran el probable comportamiento de ella ante una diversidad de situaciones por lo cual ya no sufriré un silencio incomodo con ella debido a que ya he preparado material de conversación sin contar que he inventado tipos de preguntas en donde indirectamente me darán un indicio de lo que debo hacer para ganarme algunos puntos con ella.

La mañana comenzó con naturalidad en cuanto a dirigirnos a la escuela en donde nuestro transcurso fue ligeramente normal entre enemistades entre clear y small, hard haciendo preguntas y dialogando a veces con clear, en donde obviamente yo ponía extrema atención por si obtenía alguna información vital, sin embargo desde ayer en la que ella me dio un abrazo me encuentro aun más nervioso e introvertido que de costumbre con ella, por esa razón mi comunicación con ella en la mañana casi fue nula, pero aun así entre ella y yo compartimos miradas fugases incluso durando leves segundos entre nosotros, honestamente poco puedo percibir de ella, al momento de llegar a la escuela nos sentamos los tres juntos quienes eran yo, small y hard mientras que clear se sentaba mas allá para estar con la compañera green, era obvio eso después de todo small no es muy amable con ella, por lo cual era obvio que no quiera sentarse con nosotros, por primera vez desearía que small no estuviera aquí

-buenos días alumnos-nuestro profesora de lenguaje nos saludaba con voz que a todos los alumnos nos irritaba puesto que era una voz demandante sin pisca de cortesía que hacía sentir un profundo desagrado hacia nuestra profesora

-buenos días profesora lookway-miraba a mi alrededor observando cómo el curso daba una tedioso saludo a excepción de small que se llevaba bien con la profesora

-bueno alumnos hoy traje una ficha de lectura el cual lleva una nota, tiene toda la hora para responderla-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar semejante noticia, en mi cabeza no evite soltar varias grosería referente a ella y a su sanidad mental, por otra parte se escuchaba el murmullo de los demás ponis ante lo que podría denominarse una prueba sorpresa

-pero… profesora no aviso que habría una prueba-vire mi cabeza para encontrarme con una de mis compañera con un libro de cutie mark la cual se destacaba por ser buena en el debate y en los argumentos

-esto no es una prueba… es una ficha de lectura-al momento de responder la profesora se escuchaba fríamente como pronunciaba la primera parte, para luego decirlo con un tono más ameno el segundo enunciado intentando restarle la importancia a sus amadas fichas de lecturas

-técnicamente según el reglamento todo aquello que tenga por equivalencia una nota dirigida al libro de clases es considerada una evaluación por lo cual es necesario una semana de anticipación y que sea fijada en presencia de los alumnos-definitivamente estaba de lado de mi compañera, después de todo era bastante exigente puesto que te bajaba puntaje ante los errores ortográficos, el mal vocabulario y no dejar estipulado bien las respuestas, por lo cual al no haber estudiado mis posibilidades de aprobar eran escasas

-en parte tienes razón… sin embargo yo nunca dije que la nota va al libro… la nota es una nota sumativa-la profesora intentaba sacarse el problema que le daba su alumna modificando la nota, no puedo creer que sea tan chanta, sin embargo no se puede argumentar ante eso por lo cual mi compañera no dijo nada mas sabiendo que no podría evitarlo, definitivamente esta profesora nos quiere joder la existencia

-disculpe profesora soy nueva… y no se la materia que están pasando-la voz de clear se alzaba llenando el silencio previo en la sala de clases

-tú eres la alumna nueva ¿cierto?-"no… es una de las antigua" me decía sarcásticamente en la cabeza

-si llegue ayer-respondía con su bella voz

-¿aun no te consigues los cuadernos?-preguntaba la profesora a lo cual recibió la negativa de la alumna

-mientras que tus compañeros hacen la ficha, ponte al día con las materias y te la haré la próxima semana… que algún compañero le preste los cuadernos-iba a prestarle mis cuadernos, pero rápidamente descarte la idea ante mi horrible letra, sin embargo en un instante

-yo se los presto-green alzaba su voz dando a entender a los demás compañeros que no buscaran en sus mochilas sin embargo nadie lo hizo, rápidamente le entrego los dos cuadernos que eran lenguaje y biología que era las materias que nos tocaba hoy día

-muchas gracias… green-le contestaba dulcemente y dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-silencio pequeños es hora de comenzar-rápidamente sacaba de su mochila las fichas en donde todo el curso no les quitaba la mirada de encima

-son en grupo ¿cierto?-preguntaba a la profesora, para poder trabajar con small y poder salvarme de estas fichas que las detesto con todo mi corazón

-no son individuales-mi boca rápidamente cayo a una abrupta mueca de miedo ante la ficha que fácilmente podría reprobar, "vieja de mierda" fue lo único que pude decirme en la mente, a la vez había muchos murmullos puesto que todas las veces anteriores eran grupales y había cierto descontento en el curso

-es con nota alumnos… no puede ser grupal-mi enojo era evidente en mi, pero para mi suerte no soy muy expresivo sin embargo seguía insultando a mi profesara en la mente, finalmente al salir de clase no tenía una expresión tan feliz puesto que no me fue muy bien, pero al menos había contestado la mayor parte junto a mi gran amigo "chamuyar" o como me gusta decir adornar la respuesta para demostrarle a la profesora que manejo el tema. Aunque no sea así, usando palabras complicadas y repitiendo la misma respuesta pero con otras palabras para darle una vista de "ohh pero que gran respuesta".

**N**os encontrábamos afuera en el recreo para descansar un poco las neuronas

_**Narrador protagonista: pov small**_

Me encontraba en dirección al baño para liberarme de la tensión que me oprimía al momento de dar la prueba, la ficha estuvo ligeramente fácil, además de que siempre me va bien en ese tipo de pruebas, durante el transcurso podía observar tanto ponis mayores y menores que yo, en sus actividades ya sea de estudio, charlas o simplemente jugando, al momento de llegar al baño me fije que estaba bastante concurrido por lo cual era evidente que tendría que esperar afuera, mientras esperaba cerca del baño, logre divisar a green junto… a clear con su engreído vestido, sin embargo intente no darle mucha importancia hasta que observe como se separaban viendo como green se dirigía a la tienda seguramente a comprar algo, clear por otra parte se dirigía al baño de niñas en donde note como estaba ligeramente vacio, me aleje un poco para evitar que notara mi presencia, mientras tanto al entrar a los cubículos yo ingrese al baño donde afortunadamente no había ni una poni que viera lo que iba hacer, con mis cascos abrí la llave del lavacasco que estaba en frente de los cubículos para liberar tensiones y le arroje toda el agua posible que el tiempo y la cantidad que mis cascos podían albergar a lo que escuche un grito sin embargo fue bastante bajo por lo cual el placer se vio disminuido, obviamente salí a todo galope para alejarme del baño a un lugar más alejado, pero sin quitar mi vista del baño para ver como saldría, a los pocos minutos vería a clear toda mojada y tendría que sacarse el odioso vestido, sin embargo no salió en todo lo que quedaba del recreo, por una parte pensé en ir a verla, pero rápidamente la deseche de inmediato sabiendo que quizás no podría contener la risa y a la vez sería muy evidente que fui yo si me acerco a ella, además no me conviene que me declare la guerra ,después de todo "hay que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos más cerca" finalmente me dirige a la sala de clase cuando termino el recreo

_**Narrador protagonista: pov green**_

Al momento de alejarme de clear y dirigirme a la tienda a comprarme un chocolate me encontraba divagando cerca del patio en donde usualmente juegan varios grupos de ponis como al pillar (un poni debe alcanzar galopando a los demás), las escondidas(un poni se tapa los ojos y después de contar debía ir en busca de los demás ponis) y múltiples juegos más, en donde observaba como hard se encontraba jugando a las escondidas junto con varios ponis curiosamente de varios cursos tanto mayores como menores, seguí mi camino hacia la tienda en donde me encontré con la vendedora la cual es una ancianita de avanzada edad muy amistosa en donde generalmente se ve con algunos ponis que en vez de comprar se quedan con ella charlando

-quiero un chocolate-la ancianita me dirige la mirada por lo cual va en busca del chocolate

-tome es un bit-la ancianita sacaba su cuaderno en donde anotaba las cuentas de los ponis

-mi nombre es green sea-la ancianita a los segundos anotaba con su pluma un signo mas

-señora gless sabe que hay una alumna nueva en la escuela-a punto de retirarme decidí seguir en la tienda para escuchar un poco

-algo me había comentado-contestaba dulcemente la anciana

-es una potrilla que lleva un vestido-rápidamente supe que hablaban de clear, por lo cual agudice mas mis oídos

-si… ahora recuerdo que la vi transitar ayer… que hermoso vestido lleva-

-¿Por qué llevara vestido?-preguntaba al grupo una de las ponis

-de seguro que quiere ligar con alguien-comentaba una

-quizás esconde alguna marca o cicatriz-y así empezaron a lanzar explicaciones del porque del vestido, por mi parte no le había dado importancia, pero ellas me hicieron sentir curiosidad, al final el tema fue cambiado y me dirigí a la sala en donde posteriormente sonó el timbre

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Al sonar la campana el salón poco a poco se iba llenando con los alumnos que en sus rostros se les veía un poco desanimado por tener que volver que estudiar, magic fue el primero en llegar después le siguió hard y por ultimo small y como de costumbre se sentaban los tres juntos

-buenos días clase-el profesor intain con su característico buen humor saludaba a la clase en donde el saludo por parte de los alumnos no se hizo esperar

-bueno… vamos a lo que nos concierne que es biología… primero quiero que hagan un repaso así que lean la pagina… 35-el profesor se dispuso en su asiento mientras en su maleta parecía buscar algo, mientras tanto magic observo para atrás en donde encontró el asiento de clear vacio, por lo cual se preocupo un poco, la última clase paso con total naturalidad sin nada que destacar aunque magic no pudo concentrarse el 100% debido a la preocupación que tenia por la inasistencia de esta clase, por otra parte small también estaba un poco extrañada sin embargo llego a la conclusión que el uso del vestido no es algo simple y pensó que ella debía esconder algo, en donde al momento de recapacitar llego a la respuesta, en la mitad de la clase venia el inspector en busca de la mochila de clear por otra parte magic dedujo que la habían retirado sin embargo no supo el porqué, al salir magic se encontró con dos potrillas las cuales retrasaron su ida a su casa.

_**Miércoles**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov clear**_

-hermanita despierta-escuchaba a lo lejos, mi mente me exigía quedarme en la cama, pero rápidamente algo sacudió mi cuerpo

-vamos clear es hora de ir a clases-abrí mis ojos levemente para encontrarme con mi hermana, en donde abruptamente volví a cerrar los ojos y con mi casco derecho volví a taparme en busca de mas sueño

-clear... tu vestido está seco, además recién empezaste como para darte el lujo de faltar-mi hermana me arrebataba la sabana por lo cual tuve que levantarme

-péinate el desayuno está listo-mi hermana se dirigió fuera de la habitación dejándome sola, en el suelo yacía mi vestido en el cual ayer había sido mojado, mi mente recordaba aquel momento

_**Flash back**_

Al momento de terminar mis necesidades en el baño me preparaba para salir, sin embargo sentí como desde arriba caía sobre mí un montón de agua, el cual me dejo totalmente empapada

-oh no mi vestido-me decía entre dientes palpándolo con mis casco, en ese momento escuche un sonido de galope que se alejaba del baño, empezaba a sentir frio, aunque había sol eran aproximadamente las 10 am por lo cual el sol no calentaba, para mi suerte sabía que mi hermana vendría ahora para hablar con el profesor de educación física por lo cual lo único que me quedaba era esperar en el baño, en ese momento sentía mucha impotencia por no poder simplemente sacarme el vestido y poder estar como los demás sin ropa y estar libre de esta prenda, en esos momentos comenzaba a ver mi cuerpo en donde llegue hasta mis costados, mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas al recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que estuve sin vestido

-y como estuvo tu acercamiento con ese potro-mire hacia el frente como esperando milagrosamente poder ver a través de la prueba

-pues... poco a poco me voy... acercando a él-mi corazón estaba latiendo mil por hora ante el posible hecho de que ellas me descubrieran

-es un poquito tarado ese hard ¿no crees? al no darse cuenta que intentas acercarte a él-"hard" me pregunte a mí misma, mientras escuchaba el galope lento de ellas

-no es tarado... solamente que él no me ve como novia potencial-su voz se escucho con mucha vitalidad al principio para acabar con una desganada y derrotada voz

-me esperas tengo que hacer-escuchaba un lento galope hacia mí, empecé a sentirme nerviosa y con miedo

-está cerrada...-el sonido de la puerta resonaba en el vacio baño, me encontraba tiritando de miedo

-tonta... ahora alguien más sabe que me gusta-escuchaba una voz enojada y apenada

-no te preocupes solo hay que decir que guarde el secreto... puedes guardarlo-estaba extremadamente nerviosa por lo cual mi mente no pensaba correctamente, definitivamente me había descubierto así que lo único que pude hacer era responder pero con otra voz

-si... guardare el secreto-se me ocurrió ocupar una voz más grave como de poni grande

-¿eres un potro?-ese comentario me extraño totalmente

-claro que no-por el nerviosismo conteste con el mismo tono de voz

-es un potro... que haces aquí-primero mi vestido que yacía en el suelo totalmente mojado y ahora creen que soy un potro, este recreo no puede ser peor de lo que ya es

-quédate aquí para que no escape... señora del aseo hay un potro en el baño-escuchaba una voz un poco alejado ahora sabia que todo se puso peor

-señora del aseo hay un potro en el baño-

-potrillo estas en serios problemas-al escuchar atentamente la palabra problemas me inunde de miedo

-no responde, pero está ahí lo escuchamos hace poco… verdad amiga-

-sí y escucho mi... mi... nada-en ese momento sentí como intentaban abrir la puerta por suerte tenia pestillo, pero observe lo peor que me podría pasar, debido al agua que me habían salpicado el pestillo comenzaba a resbalarse, definitivamente iba a ser mi perdición, tome mi vestido y me cambie al cubículo en conjunto

-no está-exclamaba una

-pero es imposible escuchamos una voz de potro-exclamaba otra

-lo dejaste escapar-

-no estoy para bromas niñas-escuche como se alejaba

-no... No vi pasar a nadie-

-entonces dices que desapareció por arte de magia-

-espera… que no hard tiene a un amigo que es...-

-unicornio-exclamaba con mucho miedo

-oh no... Entonces escucho la... conversación-escuche como se tiraba al piso

-que voy a hacer-

-hay que hablar con el... además si no hace lo que queramos... podemos acusarlo con la directora por hacer magia y peor aun entrar al baño de niñas-en ese momento me di cuenta que por mi culpa había metido a magic en un gran problema, deje de escuchar por lo que deduje que ya se fueron, espere al timbre para irme a inspectora, no sin antes ponerme el vestido que aun seguía mojado por lo cual me encontré de inmediato con mi hermana, agradecí su gran sentido de puntualidad por lo cual ella dejo constancia en inspectora para que yo pudiera marcharme a casa según ella por razones medicas

_**Fin de flash back**_

Me encontraba Colocándome el vestido en donde sabia que hoy sería un día bastante complicado...

_**Continuara**_

Lamento mucho el tardarme tanto, pero durante todo el mes de junio tengo dos evaluaciones por día por lo cual mi tiempo está totalmente reducido, es probable que no suba la otra parte hasta julio, otro punto que quería decir es que subiré los siguientes capitulo en conjunto con mi otra historia "mlp los elementos de la armonía" lo cual podría tardarse un poco más, pero así tendré el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionarla y agregar nuevas cosas, me despido y que tengan un buen mes


	10. T1:semana con el corazón parte 2

_**Capitulo 9: semana con el corazón parte 2**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov clear**_

Me encontraba comiendo mi desayuno junto a mi hermana, en donde este era uno de los desayunos más silenciosos que había tenido en mucho tiempo

-estas bien… hermanita-alzaba mi mirada al frente en donde mis ojos tuvieron contacto con los de mi hermana, sentí un poco de presión por la mirada de ella que intentaba descubrir que me pasaba a través de su constante mirada

-nada-lamentablemente no se me ocurrió palabra alguna para que dejara de preocuparse, en donde al final tan solo me quede en silencio

-hermanita… debes tener más cuidado… ya sabes… por el vestido-me señalaba con su casco, en mi mente viajaban recuerdos fugaces de lo que había pasado llegando a pensar que esto no era un simple accidente, si no que era provocada por alguien, obviamente mi primera sospechosa era small

-no te preocupes tendré mas cuidado-le intentaba dedicar una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, estaba decidida a ser mas despierta e inteligente para cuidarme del próximo movimiento de ella… o el, me decía en mi mente terminando mi desayuno

-muchas gracias por la comida-terminaba de comer mi último emparedado de lechuga con tomate para dirigirme a donde mi hermana y darle un beso en mejilla

-nos vemos-finalmente empezó a rozar mi mejilla junto a la de ella en forma de despedida

-cuídate…-la forma en la que me lo decía me daba a entender la seriedad de que esta vez no le pasara nada malo al vestido, en donde finalmente le di un movimiento aprobatorio para dirigirme a la puerta y dar paso hacia la escuela, me encontraba en camino en donde al notarlo ya era muy tarde, recordaba que le había pedido a magic que no viniera a recogerme puesto que pensaba que no iría al colegio

-que mala suerte tengo-me decía mentalmente ante la jugosa idea de quedarme en casa, comencé a galopar con velocidad, técnicamente la poca velocidad que podía alcanzar en torno al vestido

-… debo… llegar a… tiempo-sentía en mi cuerpo una alta temperatura en donde comenzaba a jadear ante la prolongada ejercitación para llegar a la escuela, en donde me faltaban alrededor de veinte metros

-si… lo logre-me decía aliviada al entrar al salón de clase en donde fui acompañada por el sonido de la campana

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-hola clear por poco llegas atrasada-magic le señalaba a clear quien llegaba justo a tiempo en donde se veía un poco desalineada

-hola magic… hola hard-clear mientras saludaba a magic aprovechaba el momento para saludar también a hard, a pesar de que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él

-hola clear-en ese momento hard por inercia la saludaba, clear sin motivo había mirado a small en donde se debatía si debía saludarla o no

-hola small-finalmente clear termino por saludar a small en donde en su mente pensaba que le sería más útil no declararle la guerra por el momento

-hola clear-small no había despegado la vista de su cuaderno en donde estaba dibujando, finalmente clear se alejaba del lugar para tomar asiento junto con green, small no evitaba mirarla al momento de que ella se dirigía a su lugar en donde no evitaba dar una sonrisa de superioridad

-hoy… hoy será el día en que te veremos sin vestido-daba una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo cual era la siguiente clase

-clear… hola… ¿qué te paso?-green se encontraba leyendo un rato cuando ve a clear dirigiéndose hacia ella en donde green tenia curiosidad por saber que había pasado por no verla en la clase de biología ayer

-hola green… no paso nada… tan solo me sentía mal y aproveche a irme con mi hermana-clear evitaba darle el contacto visual, mientras le daba la explicación, rápidamente clear se sentaba en su asiento en donde de inmediato entraba una yegua con una cutie mark de un pincel junto a un bote de pintura de color azul, la yegua saludaba al igual que el curso le devolvía el saludo

-bueno pequeños hoy día vamos a hacer una pintura libre como es costumbre una vez al mes-ante las palabras dictadas por la profesora de arte se lograba escuchar como victoreaban los potrillos, la profesora solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, pero al mirar detenidamente al curso, vio a una potrilla con un vestido el cual llamo la atención de la profesora, la maestra recordaba que el profesor jefe del curso le había comentado de esa alumna

-clear… clear ice porque no te sacas el vestido-en ese momento todos mantuvieron un silencio, en donde ponían atención ante la situación, clear nuevamente sentía la vergüenza de que todos la miraran, finalmente cerró los ojos en donde dio una inhalación para darse valor

-no… tendré cuidado… no se preocupe-clear le respondía de la mejor forma posible aunque se le notaba un pequeño tic en el ojo por la presión, varios alumnos se centraron en otras cosas en vez de la conversación, la profesora de arte estaba a punto de contradecir su decisión pero clear fue más rápida

-tendré cuidado-clear le daba una sonrisa para calmarla, la profesora solamente dio un suspiro para hacerle entender que podía ocuparla en la clase, la maestra se iba dirigiendo hacia la mesa del profesor en donde yacía un estante en donde estaban los materiales de arte

-vengan a buscar los materiales-la maestra comenzaba a sacar los papeles, las brochas y los pequeños frascos de pinturas, finalmente la hilera de potrillos no se hiso esperar en donde mostraban caras ansiosas por dibujar.

Small que había sido una de las primeras se encontraba en su asiento junto a sus materiales de pintura, donde no podía evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa por el plan que se le había ocurrido en donde solo era cuestión de tiempo, mientras tanto se dispuso a dibujar, a ella le había tocado la pintura roja por lo cual comenzó a dibujar un atardecer en donde iba marcando de mayor a menor intensidad el rojo para dar un traspié de una puesta de sol, durante el transcurso del tiempo daba miradas fugaces a donde se encontraba clear para hacer ejecución de su plan.

Magic que había tomado asiento comenzaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos

-a pesar de no tener aptitudes para el dibujo disfruto de estas clases en donde la profesora nos dejaba dibujar algo libre- magic comenzaba su dibujo con la pintura azul que le había tocado en donde dibujaba un especie de viento el cual simbólicamente representaba el flujo de magia que poseía.

Por otra parte del salón clear se encontraba muy nerviosa con esta clase y más en donde había una gran probabilidad de manchar su vestido con la pintura de color rosa y con mucha precaución expresaba su dibujo en el cual dibujaba un globo rosa que se perdía en el cielo, se aseguraba de dibujar lo mas lejos de sí misma para evitarse problemas, mientras dibujaba comenzaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos

-mi primera sospecha de la causante de mis problemas es small-clear mientras dibujaba le daba pequeñas miradas rápidas a small que se encontraba tranquilamente dibujando, aun así clear mantenía toda la atención en ella a pesar de que pasaba tiempo en donde ella no la miraba.

Green que fue una de las ultimas en recibir sus artículos, se encontraba en su asiento al lado de clear en donde le había tocado la pintura de color verde haciendo honor a su nombre, en donde ella se disponía hacer algún dibujo sobre la magnificencia de la naturaleza en donde primero comenzaba con un suave pasto.

Al pasar el tiempo todos los potrillos y potrillas estaban sumergidos en sus dotes artísticos en donde cada uno estaba concentrado en sus dibujos y en sus mentes en donde reinaba un silencio calmado propio de una tarea artística, rara vez se escuchaban voces en las que solo resonaban para intercambia momentáneamente colores para aumentar la gama, la profesora se encontraba mientras tanto leyendo un libro de arte

-pequeños se termino la hora, es hora de entregar-la voz de la profesora había llegado fácilmente al oído de todos los potrillos en donde para suerte de cada uno la mayoría había terminado y se levantaban de sus asientos para llevar su trabajo, todos habían dejado un pequeño espacio sin pintar en una de las esquinas para que al transportarlo no se mancharan el hocico, para sorpresa se había formado una gran hilera de potrillos esperando escuchar el victo bueno de la profesora, por otra parte green que era una de las pocas que aun les faltaba para terminar el dibujo se quedo en su puesto intentando completarlo, small quien también se había quedado en su asiento había observado como clear ya se había dirigido hacia la profesora, ella solo esbozaba una sonrisa para dirigirse al asiento de green

-green me prestas el color verde-green que se encontraba concentrada y al encontrarse con small titubeaba un poco en prestarlo, después de todo lo necesitaba para terminar su dibujo

-no… no lo sé-green se rascaba la cabeza con su casco derecho, small al notar que miro al otro lado dio un golpe lo mas disimulado posible con su casco trasero hacia la mesa en donde el pequeño bote de pintura de color rosa daba un pequeño salto en donde caía parado, pero se había acercado a la esquina en donde descansaba el asiento

-vamos por favor-small se acercaba mas a green para anularle el rango visual y le dio un golpe más fuerte hacia la mesa en donde definitivamente el pequeño bote de pintura salto y cayo justo en el asiento de forma de costado liberando el estrepitoso liquido color rosado, el pequeño bote de pintura rodaba aumentando la mancha que descansaba en el asiento para luego caer al suelo en un ruido sordo e imperceptible para todos excepto para small que se estaba concentrada en el

-es que me falta terminarlo-se excusaba green, small al darse cuenta de la ausencia del pequeño bote de pintura se aleja

-no te preocupes mejor sigo ocupando el color rojo-small finalmente se va a su asiento para tomar su dibujo y entregarlo en donde la hilera había disminuido un poco, para green le había sorprendido un poco que se lo haya tomado tan bien la negativa de algo, pero le dio poca importancia soltando un suspiro resignado al no poder terminar su dibujo, pero decidió hacer caso omiso del tiempo en donde hace un esfuerzo por terminarlo.

Clear se acercaba tranquilamente hacia su asiento, en donde small la miraba de reojo evitando ser tan obvia, pero teniendo un buen rango visual para ver el espectáculo que tanto ansiaba, mientras tanto green le daba finalmente los últimos toques para decidir en ir a entregarlo, su mirada inconscientemente viaja hacia clear al momento de darse cuenta que venía hacia su asiento, luego de cerciorarse vuelve su mirada hacia su hoja en donde en una de sus miradas rápidas se da cuenta de que en el asiento de clear estaba manchado con pintura rosa, ella se acercaba lentamente por lo cual pudo cerciorarse de que en realidad era pintura, green iba a advertirle de la pintura que yacía en su asiento, pero rápidamente en su mente recordaba lo que había escuchado de las otras potras en la tienda para comprar en donde en ella comenzaba a nacer la curiosidad del porque ocupaba un vestido, su mente le mostraba varias alternativas de la posible respuesta, cerro fuertemente su boca en donde hacia un leve rechinido con sus dientes e hiso que nada paso y volvió a su dibujo, inclusive dejo de poner atención a su alrededor ante la vergüenza de haber hecho algo así, green recordaba que ella era su amiga, recordando los pocos momentos en los que habían pasado juntas y que habían sido de los mejores, levanto la cara en donde había tomado la decisión de advertirle ante la moral de que las amigas no se hacían eso.

Green escucho el movimiento de la silla en donde al mirar hacia el lado se encontró con su amiga en la que parte del vestido había sido manchado de un color rosa, en ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido exceptuando una, en donde small se reía por lo bajo de una forma disimulada, por parte de green comenzó a sentir por primera vez el sentimiento de la culpa

-clear…-decía expectante al ver la cara de perplejidad que en ese momento poseía clear

-mi… mi vestido-decía clear con una voz sutil, baja y quebrada en donde aun se quedaba mirando la punta de su vestido, rápidamente green recordaba que en clases pasadas la profesora siempre llevaba un removedor de pintura para los accidentes

-espera… sé cómo arreglarlo-green se iba rápidamente galopando en donde aún quedaban unos pocos potrillos en la hilera esperando mostrar sus trabajos a la profesora

-profesora me presta su removedor-la profesora se detuvo al escuchar el comentario de su alumna

-clear se mancho el vestido-decía con un toque de frialdad junto con dar a entender que la profesora ya se lo esperaba, green daba una acierto con su cabeza, los potrillos que estaban primeros miraban hacia donde se encontraba su compañera que estaba de pie con la mirada en la parte trasera de su vestido, los comentarios bajos y los susurros no se hicieron esperar

-espérenme aquí-decía secamente la profesora dirigiéndose hacia la potrilla del vestido, en donde al pasar hacia que los demás alumnos miraran hacia donde se dirigieran ante la curiosidad

-haber donde te manchaste-green estaba al lado de clear en donde le señalaba la mancha de color rosa que goteaba levemente el suelo, clear se mantenía en silencio mientras sentía las miradas de sus compañeros mas algunos susurros

-tendrás que sacarte esa parte para limpiarla-comentaba la profesora que dejaba la botella de removedor en el piso mientras que con un paño que había traído consigo comenzaba a quitar la pintura que yacía esparcida en el piso, clear se sentía aun peor al hacerlo frente a todo el curso, small que estaba viendo desde lejos no evitaba dar una cara de curiosidad en donde sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocultando, pero quería sentir el placer de verlo ahora, por otra parte hard le daba poca importancia al momento al igual que varios de sus compañeros y magic tan solo se quedaba en su lugar sin saber si ir a acompañarla o tan solo quedarse observando, clear que le temblaba levemente sus casco comenzó a quitarse la parte trasera de su vestido en donde al cabo de unos treinta segundos había logrado sacarse la parte trasera de su vestido que ocultaba sus flancos en donde la primera en ver fue green que se sentía sorprendida al ver los costados de clear

-no tienes cutie mark-green por la impresión no evito decirlo, en donde al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, con sus cascos se tapaba la boca ante lo dicho por ella, el silencio que había en ese momento hizo que sus palabras se escucharan por el salón llegando a oídos de todos, lo que hizo venir la ola de susurros, por parte de clear sentía una gran vergüenza que se veía expresada en sus ojos apenados cerrados más un gran sonrojo en su rostro, la profesora entendía el porqué del vestido y compadeciéndose de ella tomo el vestido mas el trapo y el removedor y se fue rápidamente hacia su escritorio

-que están mirando… siéntense y en silencio-decía la profesora de forma autoritaria en donde todos rápidamente acataron las ordenes de la profesora, mientras esperaban la hora de salida la profesora que mojaba un poco un trapo nuevo comenzaba a frotarlo por la zona de la mancha esparciendo mas la mancha, pero el color iba perdiendo intensidad, en donde repetía el mismo proceso varias veces por lo cual finalmente la mancha iba perdiendo por completo su intensidad para quedar como nuevo la parte del vestido en cuestión, clear sentía la mayor incomodidad del momento en donde no evitaba ocultar su cara entre sus cascos para intentar apaciguar las ganas de llorar que en ese momento reprimía, green que estaba a su lado sentía una gran culpa por todo lo que había provocado y ante la culpa y la vergüenza no pudo dar alguna palabra reconfortante, por otro lado small a pesar de todo sentía una leve sensación de remordimiento, pero ganaba la sensación de placer al haber acertado en lo que ella tanto se enfrascaba en ocultar

-bueno alumnos falta poco para salir y debido a la situación anterior-la voz de la profesora sonaba fría y seria en donde los alumnos sabían bien que si ella hablaba así había que tener mucho cuidado

-no es signo de vergüenza el no tener una cutie mark… muchos de los grandes potros y yeguas famosos se demoraron en obtener sus cutie mark… así que no quiero comentarios sobre eso… o tendrán grandes problemas con el director-la profesora hacia un gran énfasis en lo ultimo dando entender la gravedad del asunto, el día acababa de terminar porque posteriormente había resonado la campana en el salón de clases

-pueden salir-acto seguido todos los alumnos se iban rápidamente a sus casas en donde la ultima en salir fue clear que se dirigia hacia el escritorio del profesor en busca de la otra parte del vestido

-toma clear… y que no te avergüence no es malo-clear evitaba darle el contacto visual con ella por miedo a romper en tristeza y llanto en donde daba un movimiento asertivo, clear se colocaba la parte trasera de su vestido carente de la mancha que tenia impregnada anteriormente

-gracias-decía clear en un tono bajo, en donde la profesora le daba una pequeña sonrisa

-si te preocupa que te molesten, tan solo avísame y hare que nunca más te molesten-el tono que ocupaba la profesora era en un tono juguetón que no evito que clear soltar una minúscula risa

-además… magic quien no tiene una cutie mark nunca ha sido molestado por eso y dudo que empiecen contigo… será mejor que te vayas a tu casa-clear se despedía para salir del salón, mantenía un lento galopar hacia la salida en donde se encontró con su amiga green que estaba sentada en una de las bancas

-clear… ¿cómo está tu vestido?-green mostraba una gran preocupación ante la situación, clear aun con una mirada al suelo daba la vuelta para mostrar que en la parte de atrás estaba sin la susodicha mancha

-gracias… si no le hubieras dicho… mi hermana se hubiera enojado mucho conmigo-clear le daba una sonrisa sincera, pero aun se sentía que ella estaba extremadamente triste

-no… no es nada-decía con la cabizbaja al sentir una marejada de culpa por lo que su acción había provocado

-bueno… nos vemos mañana-clear se despedía de green en donde a la vez green también le devolvía la despedida para ella tomar su camino característico a su casa mientras green se iba por su camino.

Small antes de irse a su casa se dirigía camino al baño para hacer sus necesidades, en donde al terminar y salir finalmente podía irse a su casa en donde en el camino mientras se dirigía a la salida del colegio se encuentra con magic hablando con dos potrillas, ante la curiosidad ella se escondía, pero asegurándose de estar lo bastante cerca para escuchar la conversación

_**Narración en tercera persona**_

-piensas contribuir-small mantenía la mirada en donde la potrilla que hablaba tenía un pelaje de un azul bastante oscura con una melena de un azul un poco más claro junto con unos ojos de un azul ligeramente claro

-son solo mentiras-contestaba magic

-eres tan… asqueroso, si se lo digo al director estoy seguro que te expulsarían y mas por hacer magia-seguía hablando la poni azul

-yo nunca he hecho eso-

-entonces si no fuiste tú… quien fue-ahora hablaba la otra potrilla que era de un color anaranjado de pelaje en donde su crin era de un color verde claro y sus ojos eran de color amarillo

-tiene que ser él y ya sabes si no haces lo que nosotras te decimos... supongo que te iría bien una expulsión-la poni azul parecía acorralar a magic por mi parte sentía curiosidad por la situación

-que quieres que haga-note como magic bajaba la cabeza, capaz que se resigno

-quiero que ayudes a mi amiga a que tu amigo hard se enamore de ella-en ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era del aire que se filtraba a presión a través de mis cascos en conjunto con mi boca "enamorada de hard" no pude evitarlo y me reí a carcajada obviamente evitando que me oyeran e intentando inútilmente de evitarlo

-hay alguien más tonto que hard-decía entre risas, al pensar qué clase de mujer tarada se enamora de el

-solo eso-escuchaba la voz de magic, rápidamente puse atención

-solo eso-repetían las dos al unisonó

-a pesar de que no hice nada de lo que me acusan… está bien las ayudare-ante la idea de intentar unir al mequetrefe de hard con alguien aun me daba risa, pero vi como esa potrilla enamorada le daba un abrazo a magic, en ese momento sentía algo que me revolvía el estomago, finalmente los tres se separaron

-como se atreve a manipular a magic, solo yo puedo manipularlo-me reí un poco por la misión imposible que tiene magic para luego dirigirme a mi casa

-¿cómo estuvo tu día?-la señorita beauty había sentido el sonido del abrir y cerrar de puerta principal en donde de seguro venia su hermanita, el silencio se hizo latente en donde beauty se sintió extrañada al no escuchar respuesta

-clear… hermanita-en ese momento sintió como cerraban otra puerta en donde se dio cuenta que era su habitación, beauty sintió preocupación por lo que se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana

-clear… que paso-preguntaba mientras golpeaba con el casco y pegando su oído hacia la puerta en donde intentaba escuchar lo que sucedía adentro en donde no escuchaba nada

-clear voy a entrar-decía seriamente abriendo la puerta en donde se encontró con su hermana tirada en la cama con su rostro escondido entre la almohada escuchando un llanto ahogado

-clear hija ¿qué te paso?-beauty rápidamente se acerco hacia donde se encontraba su hermanita en donde ella seguía en llanto ahogado sin responder

-her… hermana-decía entre llanto para luego volver a esconderla entre la almohada impidiendo que su hermana mayor la viera llorar

-¿qué paso?-beauty entraba en gran preocupación al no ver hace tiempo el llanto de su hermana, al notar que ella no se despegaría de su almohada la intento alejar tomando con sus cascos su pequeño cuerpo para alejarla de la cama, ella comenzaba a resistirse mientras seguía en llanto

-no… no… quiero-decía entre lagrimas intentando esconder su rostro, finalmente beauty logro separarla de la cama para hacerla llorar en su hombro

-¿qué paso?-volvía a preguntar en donde ya ella logro calmarse levemente en donde por fin sus ojos dejaron de llorar ante la suave presencia de su hermana, el tiempo paso en donde su hermana la abrazaba tiernamente dándole el suficiente tiempo para que ella se desahogara y pudiera hablar con claridad, los minutos pasaron en donde cada vez el llanto disminuía igual que las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos de clear que viajaban a través del pelaje de su hermana, finalmente cuando se tranquilizo totalmente pudo recién explicarle lo que sucedió hoy día

-hermanita-decía beauty para darle nuevamente un abrazo, en donde clear dejo descansar su cabeza en el suave pelaje de su hermana, se quedaron así por varios minutos en donde por fin habían aclarado todo y podían seguir con lo que quedaba del día, dejando ese recuerdo atrás, como era costumbre cada vez que clear estaba triste beauty la mimaba en supremacía en donde le daba el almuerzo que más le gustaba y le daba la posibilidades de quedarse acostada en su cama descansando toda la tarde

_**Lamento mucho la poca actividad con esta historia, espero que la espera haya valido la pena al ser un capitulo bastante largo (por lo menos el más largo de la historia) el próximo capitulo será el ultimo de la primera temporada, capacito que lo saco pronto ese ultimo capitulo**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	11. T1:semana con el corazón parte 3

_**Capitulo 10: semana con el corazón parte 3**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

_**Jueves**_

Magic que se encontraba desayunando en el tranquilo y callado comedor de su caza en donde disfrutaba de su cotidiano desayuno mientras como era costumbre en su soledad se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos

-espero que este bien-pensaba magic recordando aquel momento en que descubrieron que clear no tenia cutie mark cuando tuvo que quitarse su vestido por una mancha de pintura

-será mejor que evite comentar el tema-pensaba mientras se dirigía a lavar los trastos y prepararse para ir a la escuela

-así que el vestido era porque no tenias cutie mark-small le daba una mirada inquisitiva mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la escuela, por la mente de magic tan solo pensaba que small ya estaba siendo cruel

-porque no mejor cambiamos de tema-contestaba secamente clear mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el camino sin expresión aparente, en ese momento magic y hard estaban levemente alejados de clear y small que llevaban delantera en el camino

-ya me imagino que clear se rompe a llorar-hard daba un comentario que no le hacía gracia a magic en donde comenzaba a recordar su nueva misión el cual era intentar que hard se enamorara de esa potrilla

-quizás… dime hard hay alguien que te guste-magic cerraba los ojos esperando la respuesta de su amigo en donde pasaron segundos antes de su respuesta

-no-hard daba un tono cortante, magic titubeaba en seguir presionando sobre el tema en donde finalmente pensó en mejor dejarlo para después.

Como de costumbre el grupo llegaba cinco minutos antes en donde había un salón casi lleno en donde se veían los demás potrillos hablando con sus compañeros, algunos solamente leían y otros simplemente veían por la ventana esperando ver algo interesante o que terminara rápido este día para tener un merecido descanso ante la llegada del fin de semana, clear sentía una gran presión y miedo ante lo sucedido ayer en donde rápidamente se fue a su puesto esperando que por detrás alguien comentara algo

-clear ¿como estas?-ante el saludo de su amiga green la cual lucia preocupada, clear se percataba que nadie había hecho un comentario referente a lo que había pasado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en donde lograba observar que la mayoría estaba enfrascado en sus propias actividades sin darle ninguna atención hacia clear

-estoy bien ¿y tú?-clear tomaba su clásico asiento al lado de su amiga green, mientras comenzaba a sacar su cuaderno

-bien-la respuesta de green fue acompañado con un sonido de campana en donde daba a entender que comenzarían las clases, el profesor llegaba inmediatamente el cual era un potro algo gordito y con lentes en donde su cutie mark era un especie de recipiente con un termómetro

-buenos días muchachos-saludaba el profesor a su clase en donde como era costumbre los alumnos por inercia saludaban cortésmente a su profesor

-que es lo que tiene en la cabeza el profesor-decía en un susurro clear al notar que había un especie de bulto en la cabeza al dirigirse a su asiento

-se cree que es una protuberancia, pero nadie sabe con exactitud-clear se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta, los minutos pasaban en donde sus nervios aun seguían latentes ante alguna mirada o comentario de su curso, pero al pasar el tiempo sus nervios desaparecían gradualmente, la clase era química en donde nos pasaban la constitución del agua, cavia destacar que se veía una cara de aburrimiento en la clase, al sonar la campana para el receso los alumnos se fueron de forma rápida y fugaz al recreo.

Small al salir al recreo se sentó en soledad en uno de los bancos que la escuela tenia para descansar en donde se sumergía en sus pensamientos ante la manipulación que poseía magic

-¿cómo podre saber sin preguntárselos directamente?-se preguntaba small al comenzar a forzar su cerebro recordando alguna información relevante cuando había espiado a aquel grupo, su mirada se perdía entre la poca vegetación que había al frente de donde estaba sentada, su mente empezaba a funcionar de forma cronológica recordando desde el principio hacia el fin de su conversación en donde comenzaba a recordar cierto dialogo que había escuchado mientras se reía sobre la potrilla enamorada de hard

-_además la señora del aseo sabe lo que hiciste_-abrió los ojos ante una información crucial que había obtenido en donde rápidamente se fue galopando en busca de la señora del aseo

-señora del aseo-small la había encontrado justo limpiando cerca del baño, en donde llevaba su común escoba

-sí que se te ofrece-respondía de forma normal y calmada la dama mientras tiraba la basura que había recogido con su escoba, small se comenzaba a preguntar cómo iba a abordar el tema

-mis… dos amigas… me mandaron a preguntar si no le… ha dicho el director… sobre lo acontecido-small titubeaba sus palabras esperando milagrosamente que ella hablara, por parte de la dama del aseo tan solo quedo con una mueca confusion por lo que le preguntaba

-¿acontecido?… ¿director?… de que hablas-la señora del aseo había puesto toda su atención en small en donde ella maldecía en su cabeza por la poca ayuda que le entregaba ella

-ya sabe… no se acuerda de lo que paso con dos potrillas-small hacia una señal con su casco invitándola a recordar lo que había pasado antes, la dama del aseo intentaba recordar, pero

-cuales dos potrillas… ¿cómo se llaman?-small quedo estupefacta al no saber cómo se llamaban el par de potrillas, pero para su suerte recordaba como lucían, sentía como un poco de sudor viajaba por su pelaje

-la potrilla de azul con la de pelaje anaranjado y crin verde-small daba crédito a su buena memoria, la dama del aseo repetía en voz baja las características de ambas potrilla mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos

-te refieres hace dos días cuando me dijeron que había un potro en el baño de damas-la señora del aseo mantenía su mirada hacia arriba mientras hablaba de su recuerdo, small al escuchar no supo si creerlo o no, en donde su mente se debatía si era una información confiable o no

-_eres tan… asqueroso, si se lo digo al director estoy seguro que te expulsarían y mas por hacer magia_-small comenzaba a recordar uno de los diálogos de la potrilla de azul, finalmente analizando la situación todo cuadraba, small aun sumergida en sus pensamientos solo daba un movimiento asertivo

-dile a esas dos que si vuelven a hacer una broma me encargare de llevarlas junto al director… ahora me retiro-la señora del aseo se iba del lugar con un rostro notablemente molesto, small comenzaba a pensar

-magic… en el baño de niñas, por donde lo vea es extraño-small galopaba lentamente sin destino mientras seguía reflexionando

-quizás no fue el… esperen… hace dos días-small comenzaba a recordar el pequeño y gran detalle que le había mencionado la dama del aseo

-hace dos días fue martes, y yo estaba observando el baño… ¿cierto?… ahora recuerdo que las vi entrar cuando clear… ¡no fue magic!… fue… ¡fue clear!-

-espera… ¿potro?… o sea que clear es un… es un… ¡potro!-no daba crédito a lo que decía en donde se comenzaba a imaginar a clear en una versión potro

-no… por donde se mire es yegua, pero al menos se que clear tiene algo que ver-small daba una pequeña risa

-tengo otra forma más de hundirte-en ese momento escuchaba como el timbre resonaba dándole a entender que debía volver a clases

_**En zona trasera de la escuela**_

Green se encontraba junto con clear en donde como era costumbre estaban charlando gustosamente sentadas en uno de los bancos que están distribuidos por la escuela, magic sentía grandes deseos de ir a sentarse un rato con ellas y platicar un rato con clear

-magic-el unicornio rápidamente dirigía su mirada encontrándose con el par de potras que menos quería encontrarse

-hola blue sky-decía desganado al encontrarse con la poni azul de alto temperamento

-hola magic-le saludaba la potrilla de pelaje naranjo

-hola sunshine-saludaba de la misma forma a la pequeña potrilla de pelaje naranja la cual el sabia que debía emparejar con su amigo hard

-creo que es hora no lo crees-decía fríamente blue mientras que con su cabeza señalaba a su amiga la cual se le notaba con un leve rubor en su rostro

-esperen… creo que aun no estoy lista-decía tapando su cara con sus cascos

-no es linda-decía blue de una forma maternal, a magic le pareció extraña la escena la cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigieron a como era costumbre al patio de juegos en donde como era cotidiano se encontraron con hard y varios potros que jugaban al juego del pillar

-magic llegaste justo a tiempo, vamos a jugar en parejas y necesitamos uno-hard al ver a magic lo invito rápidamente para tener un numero par

-¿podemos jugar?-rápidamente todos viraron en donde vieron a blue sky pidiendo entrar el juego

-necesitas una pareja-le respondía hard, en ese momento blue hubiera elegido a su amiga sun, pero entonces el juego no serviría de nada, ella daba un suspiro de asco y resignación al acercarse hacia magic

-mi pareja de juego es… magic-lo ultimo lo dijo como si fuera una tortura estar con el unicornio, magic se sintió levemente molesto por su comentario, rápidamente sintió un golpe en su casco trasero

-si… ella es mi… compañera… por cierto también va a jugar sun-magic señalaba a la pequeña potrilla que se había quedado mirando expectante todo

-entonces soy con sun-hard rápidamente se acercaba hacia ella, en donde sun comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-magic con blue-uno de los potros daba el incentivo para que todo el grupo de jugadores diera el clásico sonido para las parejas, magic solo pudo dar una risa forzada mientras veía la mirada de asesina que poseía blue en ese momento

-también hard con sun-y nuevamente daban el clásico ruido haciendo sentir más avergonzada y tímida a sun

-ya dejemos eso y comencemos a jugar-rápidamente las parejas fueron en busca de pequeñas sogas, el punto del juego es evitar que te pille la pareja sin soltar la cuerda que ambos ponis de la pareja debían morder.

Durante el recreo hubo risas y burlas en donde, se veía una sun feliz mientras jugaba con su anhelado príncipe el cual era hard, mientras tanto por parte de magic había tenido un recreo bastante incomodo en donde blue con su temperamento dominante mandaba siempre al unicornio en la que mas de una ocasión perdía recibiendo las molestias y pucheros de la joven poni. El sonido de la campana resonaba en donde debían dar por terminado el juego

-que quede claro que solo lo hice por mi amiga-blue escupía la soga en donde miraba de forma desafiante a magic

-no tuve un concepto diferente-respondía magic escupiendo también su parte de la soga

-aun pienso que eres un unicornio asqueroso y no quiero que te acerques a mí a menos que ayudemos a sun-

-está bien-decía secamente magic mientras veía como sun llegaba hacia ellos

-fue una lindo juego ¿vamos blue?-en ese momento ambas se iban a su respectiva clase en donde ella daba una señal con el casco a la altura de la vista dándole a entender que lo mantendría vigilado.

Todos entraban a clase en la que la última clase de la semana era deporte en donde todos salieron rápidamente a excepción de la calmada clear que iba a paso lento y debido a razones medicas ella no podía hacer ejercicio. Ella se mantuvo sentada mientras observaba a la clase hacer deporte en donde de vez en cuando daba mirada fugaces hacia magic recordando ciertos momentos con él y sin poder evitar ponerse roja cuando en una ocasión pasada la había dado un abrazo, comenzaba a reflexionar que poco había hablado con el unicornio que fue su primer amigo en este pueblo.

La hora terminada junto con la semana escolar obteniendo un gran fin de semana sin tener clases, las ponis iban de forma rápida y apresurada, en donde como era cotidiano solo iban small, clear y magic puesto que hard siempre se quedaba a jugar, fue un camino bastante más tranquilo en donde curiosamente small no había atacado a clear lo cual extraño a los dos ponis sin embargo no le daban importancia. Al momento de quedar los dos solos puesto que small se había separado para ir a su casa escuchaban una voz que ambos conocían

-clear… magic-ambos se volteaban para encontrarse con la señorita beauty quien llevaba una pequeña mochila en donde sobresalían una bolsa llena de apios, ambos saludaban cortésmente a la adulta poni

-¿como estuvo su día?-preguntaba beauty

-normal-decía magic

-me fue… bien… muy normal-clear le daba una sonrisa dándole a entender que todo había salido bien ante lo acontecido ayer lo cual no evito sacarle una sonrisa a su hermana

-que bueno-beauty se acercaba para revolverle su melena a su hermana

-dime magic no te interesaría almorzar con nosotras-ese comentario había sorprendido tanto magic como a clear, magic miraba a la hermana mayor en donde le era imposible ir en contra de su voluntad por lo cual dio un tímido "si"

-entonces vamos-los tres se dirigían la casa en donde tanto clear como magic se sentían un poco avergonzados por la situación, al llegar tuvieron que hacer algo para matar el poco tiempo mientras la señorita beauty cocinaba el almuerzo

-y… ¿qué hacemos?-decía tímidamente magic mientras veía la bonita casa

-juguemos a algo-para clear no era distinto en donde al igual que magic ella también se sentía avergonzada de pasar un tiempo solos los dos, finalmente decidieron en dibujar un rato en la sala mientras esperaban, de vez en cuando beauty miraba de reojo desde la cocina dando una pequeña risa por la actitud de ambos potrillos. Finalmente llegaba la hora del almuerzo en donde ambos potrillos lograban soltarse un poco ante la presencia maternal de beauty, el almuerzo fue algo callado y en silencio donde la hermana mayor intentaba sacar temas de conversación donde finalmente morían rápidos a través de las respuestas de alguno de los dos pequeños, el tiempo del almuerzo había concluido, al pasar los minutos magic comenzaba a sentirse incomodo estando en su casa

-creo que… mejor me retiro me iré a dormir un rato-magic inventaba una excusa un tanto patética y dramatizando un bostezo

-tan rápido te vas, no quieres quedarte un rato mas-la señorita beauty volvía a mirar a magic en donde el unicornio volvió a sentir que no podía negarse, dando un suspiro finalmente se quedo un rato mas. Al pasar los minutos ambos sentían una inquietante en su ser al no saber cómo expresarse ante el otro

-niños tengo que irme a trabajar… si quieren pueden seguir jugando-beauty se acercaba hacia su hermana en donde ella le daba un guiño con el ojo, lo cual clear sabia a lo que se refería sintiéndose aun más tímida y sumisa, ella también se despedía de magic que a la vez el también se lo devolvía, hubo un silencio por varios segundos hasta que clear lo rompió

-dime magic… eres muy amigo de small-clear no quitaba la mirada de su hoja mientras dibujaba, pero concentrándose bien en lo que respondería

-hace años que soy su amigo-magic contestaba con la verdad a pesar de que no entendía bien el porqué de la pregunta

-deben llevarse muy bien ¿cierto?-clear intentaba indagar en el tema intentando ser no muy obvia

-más o menos a veces nos llevamos mal-en cierta medida ese comentario había aliviado a clear

-hoy día hiciste una nueva amiga-

-no es mi amiga es tan solo una conocida-decía secamente magic mientras seguía dibujando

-dime… ¿eres de mente abierta?-magic levanto la cabeza teniendo contacto con los ojos apenados y tímidos de ella, por un momento magic sintió una clavada en el corazón al verla de esa forma en donde sintió como se sonrojaba

-¿cómo?… ¿mente abierta?-preguntaba en donde su boca comenzaba a deformarse en una sonrisa embobada, ella rápidamente transformo su mirada apenada en una más seria

-quieres decir que si no eres prejuicioso, que no le das importancia a cosas físicas-magic por un momento pensó que se refería a su cutie mark

-no, no lo soy-esta vez el también le daba un grado de seriedad, sin embargo en tener tan cerca a su amada lo hacía desvariar un poco

-lo juras-clear se acercaba más hacia magic quien nuevamente volvió a sonrojarse

-lo juro-decía mientras sentía la mirada de ella

-lo juras, juras-ella estaba casi encima de magic el cual estaba tirado intentando esconder su cara

-si lo juro-comenzaba a temblar ante la leve distancia entre sus rostros, en ese momento al no escuchar nada se quito los cascos de la cara en donde se encontró con clear que estaba sentada mientras tenía una mirada cerrada clavada en el suelo

-me alegra-decía secamente mientras se alejaba y daba una mirada de nostalgia

-que… ¿qué pasa?-magic no entendía la actitud que tomaba ahora

-no te preocupes… la verdad a mí también me comenzó a dar sueño, será mejor que me vaya a dormir un rato-clear también comenzaba a dramatizar un bostezo, magic entendió que ella quería un poco de privacidad

-si a mí también… nos vemos mañana-clear daba un movimiento asertivo con la cabeza en donde magic se dirigía fuera de su casa

-no… no pude-clear al notar que magic se fue, daba una sonrisa melancólicamente feliz mientras sentía como algunas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

-tengo miedo de que esto cambie algo entre nosotros, que ya no… me vea de las misma forma que él me ve-ella bajaba la cabeza, en donde rápidamente limpiaba sus ojos para dirigirse a su habitación y ahogar sus penas en un mundo de ensueños.

-lo siento hermana no pude decirle-finalmente daba un suspiro para dormir un rato

_**Fin de la primera temporada :)**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	12. T2:malos consejos

_**Capitulo 11: malos consejos**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-que tarde-magic apenas había despertado en donde su reloj le indicaba que eran las ocho de la mañana, el unicornio tan solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa para volver a caer en su cama y seguir acostado, su mente se comenzaba a tranquilizar y recordaba los acontecimientos que habían pasado hace tres meses desde que estuvo con clear en su casa.

Para empezar su relación con ella durante esos tres meses era extraña en donde a veces se sentían bien entre si y en otras se sentían incómodos y finalmente a veces ni se veían pasando días sin que se hablaran por X motivo, small por otra parte no a cambiado nada en donde sigue siendo la misma potrilla molestosa de siempre, hard por otro lado aun la escuela no sabía si finalmente estaba saliendo con sun o tan solo seguían siendo amigos, magic recordaba que a pesar de ayudar a sun durante esos tres meses era ella la encargada de acercarse, por parte de blue… ellos solo tenían una palabra para describir su relación "extraña" era una potrilla bastante temperamental, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado tres meses, magic estaba en sus ansiadas vacaciones de invierno en donde le hubiera gustado poder pasarlas con alguien, después de todo small fue a visitar a su madre, hard fue a visitar a su padre, y por lo que comentaba clear ella se iría de vacaciones junto con su hermana

-ojala pudiera estar con alguien-su ánimo decaía abruptamente al recordar que no podría estar con sus padres y de los que hace tiempo ya no sabía nada de ellos, sintió como algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos color platino, pero rápidamente paró de llorar, el sabia que nunca fue bueno para llorar y además no valía el sentir un sentimiento tan insípido, finalmente decidió levantarse para hacer su desayuno

-¿estás segura de esto hermanita?-beauty hablaba con ella en el comedor intentando entender la elección de su hermana

-si… me gustaría quedarme… además… tengo que estudiar, me dejaron mucha tarea-beauty levantaba su ceja al no creerse la excusa, sin embargo se limito a sonreír al recordar que ya no era una potrilla

-aja… de cualquier forma te deseo suerte-beauty no evito esbozar una sonrisa, clear al ver esa sonrisa solo pudo sonrojarse un poco ante las indirectas de su hermana

-gracias… me esforzare en estudiar-comentaba de forma tímida intentando no hacer caso de la indirecta, clear mientras seguía siendo observada por la inquisitiva mirada de su hermana

-hermanita… está bien que una se haga desear, pero también debes tomar pezuñas en el asunto-decía al soltar una pequeña y melodiosa risa que tapaba levemente con su casco al ver como ella se quedaba tiesa con una mirada apenada y con un leve rubor

-¡ya hermana!-alzaba la voz mientras ella aun continuaba riendo, finalmente clear también se unió levemente a la risa de hermanas, en su mente rezaba que algo especial pasara en estas pocas vacaciones y más aun small no estaba por lo cual tenía aun mayor felicidad

-que aburrido-magic estaba acostado en su cama con la cara en la almohada en donde por un deseo de flojera decidió que después el haría el poco aseo que debía hacer

-que envidia-nuevamente recordaba como todos sus conocidos se habían ido para finalmente recordar que estaba totalmente solo, las horas pasaron hasta que llego la hora de comer, y como era costumbre en los días que no eran de escuela él iba siempre a almorzar en la casa de small.

Magic salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia donde la casa de su amiga

-magic-el unicornio escuchaba una voz en la lejanía, al girar en su eje se encuentra con la bella dama beauty

-¿señorita beauty?… ¿pensé que estaba de vacaciones?-preguntaba expectante, beauty ladeaba la cabeza en señal de sorpresa

-acaso clear no te conto que al final… suspendimos las vacaciones-beauty se preocupaba levemente de que hubiera arruinado alguna sorpresa que su hermanita hubiera preparado para el unicornio

-no… ¿porque lo suspendieron?-preguntaba magic, beauty intentaba formular alguna excusa

-bueno… no me alcanzaba el dinero-

-lo lamento mucho, entonces… dígale a clear que… si… le gustaría… jugar a algo-magic tartamudeaba en su enunciado, beauty solo esbozaba una tierna sonrisa

-claro, pero porque no se lo dices tú mismo, ¿no quieres almorzar con nosotras?-en esos momentos sentía el deseo de ir y los deseos de no ir, era un placer culpable, pero finalmente recordaba que ya había quedado en almorzar con el seño angry

-me gustaría, pero ya quede con almorzar con el señor angry-

-ya veo, entonces nos vemos después-beauty galopaba elegantemente hacia las puertas del pueblo, magic dio un suspiro de felicidad y preocupación, felicidad por tener a alguien, y preocupación por si sus nervios le jugaban en contra, rápidamente batía su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y dirigirse hacia a la casa de small

-buenas tardes-saludaba magic al ingresar lentamente en la casa del señor angry

-pásale mocoso-decía secamente mientras le daba el paso para que se sentara en la mesa, el almuerzo no tardo en llegar en donde era básicamente una sopa de vegetales, junto con una ensalada surtida y unos sándwiches de margaritas, el almuerzo funcionaba con naturalidad en donde como era normal reinaba un silencio por parte de los dos, solo se escuchaban el sonido de sus hocicos ingerir la comida que tenía sabores exquisitos

-muchas gracias por la comida-decía dificultosamente magic al sentir un dolor en su estomago por la cantidad descomunal de comida ingerida, angry solo esbozo una sonrisa

-de nada chamaco-angry se tiraba hacia atrás para respirar hondo y sentir como bajaba lentamente su bebida a base de jazmín para mejorar su digestión

-señor-angry escuchaba como lo llamaba

-dime-decía con su tono seco, aun mantenía su mirada arriba sin darle contacto visual a magic

-alguna vez… se ha enamorado-ese comentario había tomado desprevenido al ya adulto potro, recordando levemente su enamoramiento hacia la dama beauty

-pues claro mocoso… si no te has enamorado no eres hombre-en ese momento ya le comenzaba a prestar atención

-pero… las mujeres también se enamora-preguntaba confundido por su anterior comentario

-quiero decir que si no te enamoras al menos una vez no eres hombre si eres un potro y no eres una mujer si eres una potra-explicaba abiertamente angry

-y… como le fue-ese comentario le había parecido por demás estúpido

-claro que bien… o que… crees que mi hija nació de una planta-magic rápidamente entendió la pregunta tonta que había hecho, definitivamente cuando esta con nervios su mente no funciona bien

-claro… y como la conquisto se…-rápidamente fue interrumpido

-¿quién te gusta chamaco?-decía secamente angry quien esperaba al fin una respuesta de esa naturaleza

-es… es…-comenzó a repetir la palabra

-¡ya dilo! o ¿no eres lo suficientemente potro para decirlo?-angry alzaba la voz ante lo desesperante y lo descerebrado que podía ser el pequeño unicornio

-se llama… clear…-magic serraba los ojos, jamás pensó en decírselo al padre de su amiga, angry le tomo por sorpresa esa respuesta, rápidamente pensaba en su hija el cual ya sabía que estaba enamorada del unicornio, finalmente cerró los ojos para comenzar a hablar

-¿quieres conquistarla? Y… ¿aun no te has declarado? ¿Cierto?-preguntaba angry esta vez enfocando su mirada en el joven potro el cual no evitaba darle un poco de miedo a magic, el unicornio termino dando un movimiento asertivo

-yo la conquiste… siendo… frio y… distante-comentaba angry, magic ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión por la forma tan poca ortodoxa que había escuchado

-¿en serio?-preguntaba el unicornio, angry sentía un gran deseo de ocupar sarcasmo ante su comentario, pero prefirió no hacerlo

-si, a las mujeres les gusta que sean fríos porque… las hace sentir curiosidad y ser distante porque… les gusta tener espacio y que el hombre no se les pegue-angry daba una sonrisa imperceptible ante la mentira bien elaborada

-al menos no pasara nada hasta que mi hija vuelva-pensaba angry, evitando que el unicornio consolidara su relación con la potrilla del vestido

-muchas gracias ojala funcione-angry volvía a mirar a magic en donde veía una mirada llena de inocencia e ingenuidad, pero más que todo confianza y esperanza, angry no evito sentirse mal por la mentira que dijo

-ve… ve por ella muchacho-magic rápidamente se levantaba para irse a la puerta

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo-magic abría la puerta para salir y perderse en el exterior

-lo siento magic, pero lo hago por mi hija-decía en voz alta para volver a su trabajo

Habían pasado cuatro días desde ese almuerzo en donde magic confiadamente seguía los consejos del señor angry, durante las conversaciones entre ellos dos habían sido las más desastrosas que nunca hubieran tenido, destacando la frialdad de magic la cual hacía sentir mal e incluso torpe a la potrilla del vestido, su distanciamiento había hecho que clear se sintiera bastante sola la cual era levemente superada gracias a su hermana, el patrón se repetía durante esos cuatro días en donde cada vez clear pensaba que el magic que conocía solo era una mentira

-dime… ¿algo te molesta?-preguntaba clear al lado de magic, la presencia que irradiaba magic era bastante fría e incómoda lo cual no hacía sentir a gusta a la pequeña potrilla

-no-decía seca y fríamente magic, el cual pasaba por su mente el hacer valer los consejos que recibió de angry, se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo su trayecto, clear comenzaba a ponerse triste, pero rápidamente comenzaba a sentir otra emoción el cual era la ira por sentirse tonta al pensar otra cosa referente a magic

-¡que te sucede!-clear por primera vez alzaba la voz y esta no sonaba melodiosa sino como un abrupto grito, magic no entendió el radical cambio de ella

-na… nada-magic no sabía cómo tratar a clear quien esta vez mostraba una notable mueca de ira

-¡nada!-su voz ya no era de un tono alto, pero si expresaba mucha seriedad, además que ahora se acercaba a magic

-te has estado comportando como…. como un idiota-magic estaba petrificado al nunca haber visto esa faceta de clear, pero lo más sorprendente es que sus ojos comenzaban a entristecerse

-clear-decía magic intentando calmar su ira

-me arrepiento de haberme quedado-gritaba mientras comenzaba alejarse lentamente mientras le daba la espalda

-entonces no fue por…-pensaba magic hasta que ella rompió su pensamiento

-me quede por qué… pensé que podría pasar algo si me quedaba, pero me equivoque… me has tratado como si fuera una piedra… TE ODIO-rápidamente clear se fue del lugar llorando, magic no sabía que pensar incluso intento seguirla, pero rápidamente había desechado esa idea, había hecho enojar y peor aun la había hecho llorar, el ánimo de magic cayó abruptamente al hacer a perder su relación con ella, magic se fue a casa pensando que mejor la dejaba sola.

_**Segunda temporada son cuatro capítulos incluido el final :)**_

_**Gracia por leer**_


	13. T2:¿esperanza?

_**Capitulo 12: ¿esperanza?**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov magic**_

-no puedo dormir-me decía fastidiado, me encontraba en mi cama girando para todos lados intentando reconciliar el sueño, me parece que son como las cuatro de la madrugada, inútilmente intento que mi mente se apague y que me dé un merecido descanso, pero cada vez que intento dejar mi mente en blanco para que se apague, el momento sigue repercutiendo para impedirme dejar descansar, han tenido esa sensación de que haces algo, en donde ¿recibes una respuesta totalmente opuesta?, comenzaba a reflexionar sobre la situación en donde quizás ¿ella no era del tipo que me menciono el señor angry? o quizás ¿yo simplemente exagere demasiado? y mil preguntas mas

-por favor déjame dormir-me decía a mi mismo intentando tener misericordia de mi cerebro, el tiempo pasaba y por un deseo divino finalmente caí rendido para despertarme algunas horas después

-cinco horas… bueno al menos es algo-me decía adormilado mientras dificultosamente me despertaba, las imagines y voces aun seguían vigente, pero hice un esfuerzo por esfumarlos, aunque tendría que encontrarme con ella tarde o temprano

La mañana fue una de las mas enigmáticas y problemáticas en donde nuevamente esos pensamientos en especial la incertidumbre me carcomía por dentro, pero sentía miedo, mis cascos temblaban en tan solo pensar en la situación que estaría por afrontar

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-muchacho-magic quien mantenía una mirada baja concentrada en su plato, no hacía caso a la voz que le llamaba

-hey mocoso-la voz se intensificaba, pero magic nuevamente hacia caso omiso

-potrillo-la voz llegaba a una alta amplitud la cual fue suficiente para sacar a magic de su letargo

-si…-decía magic débilmente dándole atención al señor angry quien estaba mirándolo de forma inquisitiva al verlo con un ánimo tan deplorable

-¿qué diantres te pasa? parece como si hubieras perdido a alguien-ese comentario había nuevamente reactivado el recuerdo que esa noche se había forjado con fuego en su mente, magic sentía como una lagrimas intentaban escaparse de sus ojos, pero rápidamente fueron suprimidas

-yo…-magic comenzaba a titubear, por primera vez angry desde que conocía al unicornio lo había visto en ese estado, siempre lo recordaba como un niño tarado serio que mantenía un ánimo equilibrado y ausente, le preocupo en supremacía verlo en ese estado

-hice algo malo… no se qué hacer-magic finalmente se rompió a llorar enfrente del señor angry, el potro no daba crédito en lo que veía al observar al pequeño unicornio trastornado y llorando que a la vez intentaba reprimirse

-cle… clear me odia… no se que hice… y… y… no se qué hacer…-angry veía como entre llantos magic intentaba articular palabra, de inmediato supo que como esperaba de su plan él no habría obtenido buenos resultados con la potra, pero sintió un sabor amargo en su cuello al ver como el potrillo le afecto mucho más de lo que creía, a pesar de hacerlo por su hija la culpa no era menor

-tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo-angry intentaba calmar a magic, en donde el unicornio golpeo abruptamente su cara contra la mesa en un intento de que no lo vieran llorar, el cuerno evitaba que pudiera ocultar toda la cara mostrándole a angry como sus ojos seguían llorando

-escucha aun puedes recuperarla-decía desesperadamente al sentir el trago amargo de la culpa, magic inconscientemente dejo levemente de llorar

-en… ¿en serio?-magic hacia contacto visual con angry el cual el vio sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, comenzó a sentir un leve miedo, en su mente se le mostraban dos opciones o hacer llorar al muchacho o hacer llorar a su hija, su boca titubeaba en donde debía admitir que a pesar de todo lo que es el muchacho destacando que es un unicornio no le habría molestado que se casara con su hija, magic comenzaba a bajar la mirada hacia la mesa, angry no podía explicarse, pero supo de inmediato lo que magic sentía, pero finalmente el pensamiento que dio fuerza a su siguiente oración fue

-_no quiero que mi hija sea un premio de consolación_-esa frase retumbaba en la mente de angry al recordar la situación que paso su hermana y las palabras de su padre

-prepara una disculpa-decía secamente, magic no entendió al principio

-si te disculpas con el corazón y haces algo que remedie el error te perdonara, además eres su primer amigo de seguro te perdonara-

-ojala-decía tristemente y con voz apagada

-vete-magic ladeaba levemente la cabeza al no entender

-¿Qué?-

-vete… un verdadero semental afronta las cosas como un hombre… todos se equivocan pero muy pocos asumen sus errores-angry se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta, magic conociendo el estilo del señor angry supo que esa era su forma de decir "buena suerte", magic se dirigía hacia la puerta

-gracias-decía tímidamente secándose las lagrimas

-guárdatelos y dímelos cuando la hayas recuperado-angry hacia una señal con su cabeza para que se fuera, magic solo dio una pequeña sonrisa para irse e ir a su casa para pensar como disculparse

-fue un tonto-angry volvía a su mesa en donde abajo estaba un periódico junto con una maleta y algunos papeles importantes, angry a pesar de todo le tenía algo de afecto, si no conseguía recuperarla sentiría la culpa por varios días pensaba el potro

-perdón hija, pero yo no puedo hacer nada a veces se gana y a veces se pierde-angry comenzaba a leer el periódico en donde continuo con su lectura en un artículo que le parecía curioso, en la imagen aparecía un especie de poni encapuchado

-de cualquier forma ya nos queda poco tiempo-angry dejaba su diario a un lado mientras comenzaba a rellenar unos papeles, en el rostro de angry se veía que eran de suma importancia

Magic a medio camino de su casa sintió el deseo de ir de inmediato a disculparse, a pesar de no tener nada con lo que compensar su error dejo de lado su miedo y se fue galopando rápidamente hacia la casa de clear, conforme se iba acercando comenzaba a sentir como el miedo retornaba la cual era proporcional a cuanto más se acercaba a su casa

-magic-el unicornio reconoció rápidamente de quien era la voz, sintió un miedo recorrer su cuerpo, rápidamente viro ante el pánico para encontrarse con la hermana de clear

-se… señorita beauty-decía magic temblándole el hocico al pensar en lo que podría decirle la hermana

-¿vienes a hablar con clear?-beauty cerraba los ojos, en su forma de hablar sonaba seria sin perder la delicada elegancia de su voz

-si-decía tímidamente junto con un movimiento bastante exagerado de su cabeza

-ella no quiere verte-decía directamente, a pesar de todo magic no veía a beauty enojada sin embargo la seriedad manifestada por ella era de tomarse en serio

-de verdad… lo siento-magic bajaba la mirada, el sabia que tendría que hacer merito para que perdonen su error, magic sintió como beauty la miraba para finalmente soltar un suspiro

-¿porque te comportaste así?-esa pregunta comenzaba a retumbar en la cabeza de magic, no sabía si decir o no los consejos que le había dado el señor angry

-no… solo… es…-magic balbuceaba palabras al azar, beauty aun mantenía su mirada juzgadora

-dime la verdad… si me dices la verdad te ayudare con clear, pero si sigues mintiendo no dejare que hables con ella-sus palabras volvieron a crear un caos en la mente de magic, de inmediato lo entendió, esto era el amor fraternal de hermanos, magic recordaba en el pasado cuando escuchaba cuando se quejaban de ciertos tratos de hermanos en especial de abusos hacia los hermanos menores, pero de inmediato las palabras de beauty habían hecho una chispa de incertidumbre en la mente de magic, para él le era sorprendente ver esta clase de relación

-fue por unos consejos que me dijeron-magic finalmente bajo la cabeza en señal de resignación, evito dar una mirada hacia beauty

-¿consejos para que?-magic sentía como comenzaba a elevarle la temperatura en donde sentía como se cocinaba su cerebro, sentía ardiente las mejillas, comenzó a sentir vergüenza de su próxima respuesta, magic pensaba en los pro y en los contra de su respuesta

-yo… a… mí me gusta… clear-le tomo una infinidad de tiempo decirlo, pero finalmente pudo decirlo, magic mantenía entrecerrado los ojos ante la mayor vergüenza, ¿Quién le dice a la hermana que está enamorada de su hermana menor? Comenzaba a preguntarse magic, el tiempo se detenía en frente de el al esperar la respuesta que para magic fueron horas eternas, beauty solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun mantenía una mirada seria

-entonces ¿te comportaste hacia con mi hermanita por unos consejos?-beauty hacia énfasis en la palabra hermanita, en ese momento ella hacia el rol de madre al calificar los pretendientes de su hija, magic evitaba mirarla a la cara

-si… y me disculpo… fui un tarado-beauty finalmente supo la verdad por lo cual pudo liberarse un poco de las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza, magic quien aun estaba con la cabeza abajo sentía como un casco le revolvía el cabello de una forma tierna y maternal

-te voy a ayudar a disculparte-decía entre suspiros de alivio, magic sintió una leve felicidad al escuchar ese comentario de ella, ambos se dirigieron a la casa

-espérame aquí-beauty se internaba dentro de la casa en busca de su hermana, magic nuevamente comenzaba a sentir el nerviosismo ante lo que podría llegar pasar, finalmente aparecía clear quien se ponía a un lado de la puerta

-¿qué quieres?-clear se le notaba con una cara de enojo, su voz no daba clemencia, y mantenía una mirada fija

-yo… quiero disculparme-magic bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto

-¿y?…-clear mantenía su pose

-intentar enmendar el error-

-¿y?…-magic comenzaba a irritarse ante los constantes "y" que utilizaba

-yo…-magic rebuscaba en su cabeza algo más que agregar

-aun estoy enojada, adiós-magic al escuchar vio como ella se daba vuelta para internarse nuevamente dentro de la casa y darle un portazo dejándolo solo afuera, magic sentía como todo caía a pedazo, finalmente con el ánimo en el piso sumado a las vergüenzas que paso hoy día hicieron de uno de los peores días, decidió en ir a sentarse en la fuente mientras se perdía en el agua que fluía, las horas pasaron hasta llegar a la noche

Magic nuevamente comienza a reflexionar y una de las palabras comenzaba a mostrarse en reiteradas ocasiones el cual era la palabra "rendirse", magic no lo quería admitir, pero todo se había perdido, entre sus pensamientos decidió simplemente dejar que ella quizás algún día lo perdone

-¿no crees que es tarde?-magic supo nuevamente de quien era esa voz, pero ante la lluvia de ideas que aquejaba a su mente decidió omitirla y dar solo un movimiento con la cara

-escucha-beauty se sentaba al lado de magic

-ella está dolida, pero te aseguro que ustedes harán las paces-esas palabras reconfortaban un poco a magic

-espero-

-¿de verdad la amas?-esa pregunta hizo cambiarle todo el pensamiento, el normalmente mantenía ese tipo de pensamientos muy enterrados, pero ante la situación de no tener absolutamente a nadie con quien charla decidió contarle

-desde que la vi por… primera vez-magic aun recordaba que hablaba con su hermana mayor, lo cual le daba aun mas vergüenza hablar de esos temas

-escucha… yo no me debería meter en este asunto… pero… ella siente lo mismo por ti-magic sentía como su hocico inferior perdía fuerza, elevaba la mirada lentamente hacia el cielo estrellado en señal de una esperanza, esa sin duda fue la mejor noticia que había recibido este año, pero al momento de casi estallar en la euforia, recordó su situación actual

-entonces… ¿ella me odia?-magic sentía una ira e impotencia, esos sentimientos que siempre están presente cuando uno pierde algo por sus propias acciones

-pero puedes hacer algo para que no esté enojada y puedas confesar tu amor-magic rápidamente miro a beauty en donde vio una cara que emanaba una sutileza femenina que embriagaba a magic

-¿Cómo?-

-cántale una canción esa es la mejor forma de hacer que te perdone-

-¿canción?-

-a nosotras nos gusta hombres que nos demuestren que nos quieren, y no hay mejor forma que una canción-magic analizaba la información encontrándole cierta relevancia y razón

-¿porque me ayudas?-a magic le surgía esa duda al recordar que había lastimado a su hermana

-creo que a pesar de todo… eres un buen poni-beauty le daba una mirada maternal

-prometo que hare todo lo posible para hacer que me perdone-

-eso espero… ya es tarde vete a casa-magic se despedía de ella para irse a su casa, en ese momento sintió un halo de esperanza y se hizo el juramento de hacer la mejor canción del mundo


	14. T2:sorpresa

_**Capitulo 13: sorpresa**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que la señorita beauty había recomendado a magic que le cantara a clear una canción, durante el transcurso de ese tiempo estuvo componiendo algo que fuera de la agrado de ella en donde a la vez enfatizaba sutilmente sobre su enamoramiento, durante ese tiempo de composición magic tuvo la ayuda de beauty y angry los cuales ayudaban moralmente y debes en cuando con alguna línea de su canción

-nooooo-magic en uno de sus momentos de repasar nuevamente la canción, sentía como se le calcinaba el cerebro ante la vergüenza de cantar una canción de este tipo a clear, magic sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas, rápidamente movía su cabeza de lado a lado para volver a tomar la determinación de seguir revisando la canción por si hubiera algo que agregar o quitar

-no… no puedo-volvía a decirse para esconder su rostro con el pergamino

-_debes ser fuerte_-su mente nuevamente participaba aunque no con una idea lo suficientemente buena para alejar la timidez y vergüenza que podría pasar

-para ti es fácil-

-_fácil… soy tu… pasare la misma vergüenza que tu_-

-entonces ayúdame-

-yo creo que está bien-magic al escuchar eso de su mente pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, si su mente que era tan analítica y por demás directa, al escuchar esas palabras calmo a magic

-_aunque si a ella no le gusta… pasaras una de las peores vergüenza del mundo_-magic sintió como su energía era mermada en donde su boca cambia de una sonrisa a una mueca de preocupación

-yo… yo…- balbuceaba, nuevamente su lógica era aplastante

-_yo… yo…-_su mente como era costumbre ocupaba el sarcasmo que tanto odiaba magic

-no debí haberte alimentado con tantos libros-comentaba hacia sus adentros

-_y con quien hablarías… estas más solo que una piedra_-el comentario había afectado a magic lo cual nuevamente se puso de un ánimo triste, obviamente su mente también se torno triste

-_no llores_-gritaba su mente influenciada por el mismo magic, el unicornio no quería admitirlo, pero si no fuera porque pudiera liberarse y hablar con su mente en los momentos en los que estaba solo en su casa ya se habría vuelto loco

-_no es momento, recuerda hoy es el día y sé que lo lograras_-su mente nuevamente le daba aliento a magic

-si… hoy es el día-nuevamente tomaba un ánimo más positivo, sus palabras rápidamente fueron opacadas con el silencio que había en la casa

-herm…-clear intentaba hablar cuando rápidamente por un movimiento demasiado brusco de un cepillo había tironeado el cabello de clear

-no te muevas tanto-comentaba beauty mientras alisaba con firmeza el cabello enmarañado de su hermanita

-¿para que hacemos esto?… acaso ¿vamos a salir?-preguntaba clear mientras su hermana seguía cepillando su melena

-algo así quiero que hoy día te veas más bonita de lo normal-esas palabras sonaban extraño para clear, pero rápidamente no les dio mucha importancia, pasaba el tiempo en donde se enfrascaron en distintas formas de hacer ver más elegante a clear, sin hacerla demasiado llamativa

-hermanita-beauty llamaba la atención de su hermana

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaba inocentemente mientras su hermana le acomodaba el vestido

-a pesar de todas las cosas que nos pasen… uno no debe dejar de confiar-clear se tensaba ante esas palabras, recordando momentos que ella deseaba fervientemente dejar atrás

-¿porque… me dices eso?-clear miraba el piso mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, beauty sabía que no era tema de hablar, pero sabía que si no hablaba con ella todo iba a salir mal

-es cierto que hay que cuidarse de los demás… pero cuando llega alguien indicado podemos abrirnos y confiar-beauty improvisaba, intentaba mantener un tono amigable y calmado para convencer a su hermana de no cerrarse

-no… yo no… no puedo confiar… y si pasa lo mismo-decía entrecortadamente, beauty sabía que iba a reaccionar así por lo cual la abrazo y la apego a su pecho

-es cierto no puedes confiar, pero sé que sabrás cuando confiar en alguien-tanto para clear como para beauty coincidían en que magic podría ser ese alguien confiable en sus mentes

-el no confiar en nadie es como no dar sonrisas porque temes que ellos no te las devuelvan-esa frase había creado una chispa en la mente de clear, beauty siguió con el abrazo en donde se oía un leve lloriqueo, a beauty le dolía ser ella el que la hiciera llorar, pero sabía que si no hablaba sobre ello dificultaría mas la relación con magic.

-sabes una cosa… magic está muy arrepentido e intenta disculparse contigo-beauty sabia que llevarla sin decirle nada no haría más fácil que se reconcilien, sintió un leve temor en la próxima reacción de clear

-¿entonces todo esto es porque magic quiere disculparse?-beauty veía como alguna lagrimas aun estaban albergadas en sus ojos, no podía identifica que sentía su hermanita

-el intenta compensarte y creo que es bueno que al menos escuches sus disculpas-beauty intentaba hacer recapacitar a su hermana, pero rápidamente clear recordaba como la había tratado

-¡es un idiota!-decía secamente para volver a colocar su cabeza en contacto con el pecho de su hermana, beauty a pesar de todo no evito sonreír ante la inocencia de todo esto

-no lo hizo con malas intenciones-beauty comenzó a pasar su casco lentamente por la melena de clear, ella solamente se dejaba mimar

-¿esperas que se lo diga?-clear ante la posición que tenia le era inaccesible para beauty ver su reacción, ella entendía a que se refería

-por mí no hay problema-clear dio un sonoro respiro mientras mantenía una mirada perdida en la pared

-veremos qué pasa-clear se despegaba del abrazo

-sigamos… aun que no se si lo perdone-beauty esbozo una sonrisa, se alegraba de que la terca de su hermana hubiera aceptado

-hice mi parte… no puedo hacer mas… lo demás depende de ti magic…-pensaba beauty mientras continuaba preparando a su hermanita.

Al terminar beauty le indicaba donde debía ir, ella no evitaba sentirse extraña al preparar a su hermana en lo que sería llamado una cita con un potro, se reía hacia sus adentros, ella confiaba en que todo iría bien y aunque una parte de ella sentía una minúscula preocupación recordó que solo eran dos niños en donde la palabra "niños" hacia un eco en su mente, lo cual la dejo más tranquila al dejarla ir sola, clear mantenía en su mente ese enojo por las cosas que magic le había hecho, pero aun así ella sentía la curiosidad, finalmente llego a su destino el cual era la fuente, el cielo estaba levemente oscuro con unas pocas estrellas rondando en el infinito, para ella era un espectáculo hermoso, en su cabeza no evitaban pasar ciertos pensamientos

-clear-la potrilla rápidamente observa de donde proviene el ruido encontrándose con un potro con un especie de capa negra junto a un sombrero también negro, el unicornio se mostraba tímido y levemente tiritón, rápidamente clear movió su cara hacia otro lado en señal de enojo aunque para sus adentros le sorprendía la apariencia que poseía por no decir que se veía más guapo el pequeño unicornio

-clear por favor… perdón por cómo te trate-las palabras de magic sonaban de verdadero arrepentimiento, clear quien mantenía los ojos cerrados abrió un poco el derecho para ver que magic estaba haciéndole un especie de reverencia el cual era usado por los caballeros para referirse a sus princesas, el gesto le había encantado, pero rápidamente volvió a optar por una actitud fría y hostil, no quería ser fácil

-aun no pienso perdonarte-decía como una niña que demandaba que le compraran un juguete, elevo su cabeza lentamente, en ese momento sintió un pequeño ruido. Al abrirlos se encontró nuevamente con magic quien esta vez estaba tirado en el piso muy cerca de clear, al verlo ella rápidamente se aleja ante la sorpresa

-perdón-decía magic de forma apagada, pasaron los segundo en donde él se mantenía en el piso, clear comenzaba a ceder en su enojo, pero aun así quería verlo de verdad arrepentido

-ya levántate… aunque aun no te perdono-magic lentamente se levantaba se notaba un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, a clear le llamo la atención ese brillo

-yo…-magic comenzó a tragar saliva la cual su sonido fue más alto de lo normal, clear miraba expectante esperando el siguiente movimiento del unicornio

-está bien… te perdono-decía secamente clear, ella esperaba que su timidez y su rostro de angustia se borraran, pero ni se inmuto siguió con su mismo expresión sin contar que sus cascos le temblaban

-te dije que te perdono-

-lo sé, pero… quiero… que me escuches-la timidez comenzaba a jugarle mal a magic en donde sentía que probablemente podría a llegar a vomitar por la tensión, clear se extraño por la rara petición

-¿escucharte?-preguntaba para recibir un movimiento exagerado por parte de magic

_TU SONRISA TAN RESPLANDECIENTE_

Magic comenzó a cantar, su voz hacia contraste con el silencio del lugar, clear se sorprendió en supremacía al ver a magic cantar

___A MI CORAZÓN DEJA ENCANTADO_

Clear al escuchar esa frase sintió como su mente se disparaba al cielo en donde millones de preguntas comenzaba a plantearse ¿corazón encantado?¿acaso está diciendo que le gusto? Magic por el momento iba bien en donde esforzaba su voz a cantar afinado

___VEN TOMA MI CASCO PARA HUIR__  
__DE ESTA TERRIBLE OSCURIDAD___

_EN EL INSTANTE QUE TE VOLVÍ A ENCONTRAR__  
__MI MENTE TRAJO A MI AQUEL HERMOSO LUGAR__  
__QUE CUANDO ERA NIÑO FUE TAN VALIOSO PARA MI_

Clear se mantenía sin palabra al escuchar como cantaba magic__

_QUIERO SABER SI ACASO TU__  
__QUIERES BAILAR_

Magic sentía como la vergüenza y la timidez comenzaban a aflorar sintiendo que su voz se quebraba y se apagaba, ante la presión y el miedo hicieron que sus labios comenzaran a tiritar impidiendo seguir cantando, magic mantenía cerrado sus ojos para no ver la expresión de clear

-sigue-magic abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz

-sigue por favor… quiero escuchar cómo termina-magic dirigió su mirada en donde se encontró con ella con una mirada feliz en donde se reflejaba algunas lagrima, si en el pasado ella se veía bonita en esta expresión sintió como su corazón exploto ante la belleza de ella

___SI ME DAS TU CASCO TE LLEVARE__  
__POR UN CAMINO CUBIERTO DE LUZ__  
__Y OBSCURIDAD_

__magic comenzaba a cuestionarse porque había puesto esa estrofa, miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente

-¿le das a entender que si te acepta la harás llorar?-pensaba magic mientras tanto clear escuchaba atentamente la letra de la canción en donde poco le interesaba si magic cantaba afinado o no sino por el detalle

___TAL VES SIGUES PENSANDO EN EL__  
__NO PUEDO YO SABERLO PERO SE Y ENTIENDO__  
__QUE AMOR NECESITAS TU_

Clear sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ella recordaba exactamente el día en donde le había contado eso a magic, por primera vez sintió como sus mejillas ardían en calor, no evito soltar una pequeñas lagrimas, magic le daba la espalda a clear par poder concentrarse y poder seguir cantando__

_Y EL VALOR PARA PELEAR__  
__EN TI LO HALLARAS_

Esa estrofa también hacia énfasis en su pasado, en donde a pesar de habérselo contado de forma muy vaga a magic, ella se sintió identificada__

_MI CORAZON ENCANTADO VIBRA__  
__POR EL POLVO DE ESPERANZA__  
__Y MAGIA__  
__DEL UNIVERSO QUE AMBICIONAN__  
__TODOS POSEER___

_VOY AMARTE PARA TODA LA VIDA__  
__NO ME IMPORTA SI AUN NO TE__  
__INTERESO__  
__VEN TOMA MI CASCO PARA HUIR__  
__DE ESTA INFINITA OBSCURIDAD_

Finalmente magic había terminado de cantar, sintió un gran miedo ante lo que hizo y la expresión que podría haber tenido, clear por otra parte se quedo expectante ante la hermosa letra y no evitaba sonrojarse y que le latiera rápidamente el corazón al recordar que se le habían dedicado, estuvieron por varios segundos hasta que clear rompió el silencio

-de… ¿de verdad sientes eso por mi?-clear se sentía obligada al preguntar, en donde quería ver si de verdad debía aventurarse en una relación romántica, por otra parte sintió aun mayor vergüenza al tener que nuevamente hablar de sus sentimientos

-yo… yo te amo desde la primera vez… que te vi… y… eso… nunca cambiara-magic nuevamente cerraba los ojos, su corazón no soportaría verla de nuevo a la cara, ella fácilmente podría irse o abusar de la situación

-antes… de continuar me gustaría decirte algo-magic abrió los ojos en donde clear se encontraba mas cerca, no evito sonrojarse y alejarse un poco, clear se dio la vuelta y se sentaba

-podrías… podrías desatar los listones-magic vio una línea de listones que cumplían la función de hacer que el vestido no se abriera, magic se extraño un poco por la petición, pero igual realizo el favor, no evito sentirse extraño al usar su boca para ir desatando cada listón, el tiempo parecía congelarse mientras magic desataba cada listón. Al terminar clear con sus cascos comenzó a mover su vestido para poder quitárselo, en ese momento aparecía una especie de venda que cubría el cuerpo de clear

-¿esta lastimada?-preguntaba magic, clear solo negaba con la cabeza, ella nuevamente con sus cascos comenzó a quitarse las vendas

-son… son…-magic balbuceaba ante lo que veía, su lógica le impedía aceptarlo, era algo que salía de la espalda de clear

-alas-

-soy una pegaso-respondía sombríamente, magic aun estaba consternado por la información, pero rápidamente la asocio y todo cuadraba

-pero… ¿Por qué?-preguntaba magic, clear solo evitaba darle el contacto visual

-dime… el que… ¿tenga alas cambia algo entre nosotros?-la voz clear sonaba temblorosa, magic la identifico bien, el unicornio entendió perfectamente porque oculto sus alas, tratándose de un lugar dotado de ponis terrestres sin contar que odian a las otras dos especies no lo culparía de intentar esconder eso que lo hace distinta, magic envidiaba la facilidad con que ella podía esconder sus alas, sin embargo al observar detenidamente pudo darse cuenta que extrañamente la hacían ver más bonita

-son… increíbles-alzaba la voz con euforia, clear no comprendió en un principio el porqué de su euforia

-no… ¿te parecen extrañas?-comentaba débilmente

-al contrario me pareces… más bonita-magic no evitaba sonrojarse ante el comentario, clear a la vez también se había sonrojado

-dime… ¿podrías darme una demostración de vuelo?-magic sentía una profunda curiosidad él había leído que los pegasos podían volar, y tener a la única pegaso en el pueblo aquí no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad

-no vuelo muy bien… ya sabes… por la poca practica, pero puedo hacer vuelos cortos-clear miro hacia todos lados notando que no había nadie más que la tenue oscuridad que los rodeaba, ella alzo sus pequeñas alas sintiendo por fin una pequeña libertad al tener sus alas constantemente oprimidas hacia su cuerpo, alzo un pequeño vuelo el cual estaba levemente descoordinado, pero logro llegar perfectamente encima del borde de la fuente

-¡eso es increíble!-magic se acercaba en donde también subió al borde de la fuente, ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, finalmente magic rompió el silencio

-entonces… ¿quieres?… ¿ser mi poni especial?-clear a pesar de saber lo que diría no evito sorprenderse, pronto sintió un deseo, pero más que nada una libertad como ningún otra, a pesar de saber ella que mientras este en el pueblo no podría mostrar sus alas y más aun volar, ella se sentía inmensamente feliz que hubiera alguien además de su hermana que pudiera comprenderla

-si quieres mi respuesta… debes cerrar los ojos-magic no entendía muy bien el porqué de esa petición, incluso se le paso por la mente la idea de que mientras cerraba los ojos ella se iría, pero rápidamente la descarto.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza ante la inseguridad, solamente escuchaba el sonido del agua que corría a través de la fuente, e incluso las pocas gotas que salpicaban su pelaje, finalmente paso algo insólito, sentía una leve presión en su mejilla, magic abrió los ojos encontrándose de que clear le besaba sutilmente la mejilla, el tacto era suave y gentil y más que nada cargado de amor, magic no evito estremecerse y sentir como se atontaba cada momento, incluso llegando a tambalearse, sintió una calidez como ningún otra, incluso su mente se encargaba de mostrarle visualmente el rostro de clear quien voluntariamente le daba un beso, pronto ante el tambaleo cayo estrepitosamente al agua

-magic-gritaba la potra preocupada, magic se alzaba en el agua con una sonrisa y una mirada boba

-me mandaste al paraíso-decía, mientras movía su cabeza y mostraba una cara de satisfacción y placer, clear no evito sonrojarse y reír hacia sus adentros, magic finalmente al sentir el frio que cubría su cuerpo decidió salir de la fuente

-magic… tu… costado-decía clear expectante

-es mi… mi cutie mark-magic estaba el doble de expectante al notar el símbolo de una flama, magic sentía ahora una felicidad mayor, incluso gritaba de emoción

-mi cutie mark lo logre-gritaba mientras sonría de oreja a oreja, clear se sentía también feliz aunque ahora ella era la única sin cutie mark no evito pensar que había ganado algo mejor, entre sus gritos magic sintió como una ráfaga de viento azotaba su cuerpo haciendo que se calara de frio

-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestras casas-decía clear al notar que magic se encontraba mojado y con frio, ambos se intentaban despedirse con un abrazo, pero debido a que magic se encontraba mojado no pudieron hacerlo

-te ayudo a llevarlo-preguntaba magic al ver el vestido y la venda

-no te preocupes ve a casa no quiero que te resfríes-clear subió sus pertenencias a su lomo preocupándose bien de que sus alas quedaran escondidas por el bulto

-hermanita-la cara de beauty se mostraba una cara de sorpresa sumada con una pequeña sonrisa

-tenias razón… siempre hay alguien en el que puedes confiar-beauty sintió un gran alivio en su interior.

**Bueno gente el próximo será el final número uno, que significa esto, esta historia tiene dos finales al gusto del lector, para el final dos yo calculo que son tres a cuatro capítulos, respecto a cual será el final que históricamente será valido, será el dos el cual daría origen a otra historia… la verdad aún falta mucho para que termine**

**NOTA: PIDO EL FAVOR DE QUE SI QUIEREN DEJAR UN REVIEWS EN ESTE CAPITULO NO COMENTE DEJANDO EN CLARO QUE CLEAR TIENE ALAS (PEGASO), NO QUIERO QUE HAYA UN SPOILER ENTRE LOS COMENTARIOS**

_**Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto**_


	15. T2:el final del inicio

_**Capitulo 14: el final del inicio**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que magic y clear se declararon novios oficiales, los cuales tuvieron el apoyo incondicional de beauty, incluso llegando a considerar a magic como alguien de la familia, esos días fueron de los mas felices para ambos, pero como no todo puede ser felicidad eterna, el día menos esperado llegaba, el ultimo día de las vacaciones en donde tendrían que volver nuevamente a clase, para ambos no era tan malo, pero pasando varios días ellos dos solo, aun no se acostumbraban a la idea de que llegaran los demás. Tanto hard como small llegaban ese día

-no puedo creerlo-magic le prestaba la atención a clear quien estaba con una cara de puchero, no evito pasarle por la mente lo tierna que se veía con esa cara

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaba dudosamente al notar la preocupación de su voz

-tendremos que volver a clases y volver a la rutina de siempre-magic aun no comprendía del todo el problema

-¿y?… ¿qué tiene de malo?… nos seguiremos viendo-respondía fríamente ante la preocupación tan superflua que poseía clear, por otra parte la potrilla tendría que volver a sus modestas prendas, el no poder hacer deporte, y lo mas que le irritaba es que nuevamente tendría que frecuentar con small la cual le había declarado la guerra, clear se reía para sus adentros para cuando small supiera que son novios

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunta ingenuamente magic al ver y escuchar una sutil risa por parte de clear

-no… nada no te preocupes-decía levemente avergonzada, durante su pequeña galope el cual no tenían destino escuchaban una voz provenir de la parte más lejana

-¡magic!-en ese momento clear identifico rápidamente de quien era esa voz, tanto magic como clear viraron para encontrarse con small, magic daba una mueca de felicidad mientras que clear no podía esconder su rostro asqueada

-¡small!-rápidamente entre los dos se fueron galopando en donde se dieron un gran abrazo, en el cual se quedaron tendidos a varios metros de clear quien intentaba ocultar una mirada afilada, sentía como su estomago se revolvía al ver esa escena, pero rápidamente cambio a una mueca de sonrisa sádica al recordar su gran ventaja, clear no evitaba recordar todos los momentos de alta tensión que paso con small, si algo había aprendido de ella es que las jugadas deben hacerse con astucia y manipulación

-small que bueno que llegaste-en ese momento se rompió la atmosfera creada por el abrazo de ambos, magic se separo de ella en donde small no evito dar una mueca de odio ante la intromisión de clear, clear por otra parte tenía una expresión de felicidad que ocultaba el profundo odio que le tenia small. Small por otra parte adopto rápidamente su máscara de felicidad

-clear me da tanta alegría verte-entre ellas se acercaban dando un sutil abrazo, magic se encontraba un poco alejado, entre el abrazo ambas se susurraban

-aun te odio-decía entre un susurro small

-el sentimiento es mutuo-susurraba en respuesta clear, el abrazo duro poco en donde se separaron

-como pasaron sus vacaciones-preguntaba small de forma abierta, en la que obviamente iba dirigido a magic

-las mejores-decía magic con una sonrisa, small se preocupo por el tono que lo decía incluso llegaba a ver a clear con un reflejo de miedo en sus ojos, clear solo pudo dar una mueca de "¿qué pasa?… temes lo peor" entre las miradas de ambas camufladas con el tiempo hicieron un especie de comunicación sin palabras, magic ingenuamente veía a dos amigas, siendo que ambas se odiaban a matar

-¡magic!-se oía un grito provenir a lo lejos, magic fue el primero en reconocer en donde se encontraba con su amigo hard

-¿hard?... ¿Qué pasa?-magic noto que el llegaba con un tono bastante preocupado, las damas aun seguían con su pequeña batalla interna

-magic… necesito tu ayuda-hablaba hard mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, clear y small captaron la presencia de hard el cual lo saludaron y comenzaron a preguntarle que paso

-no se preocupen solo necesito un rato a magic-rápidamente hard empujaba a magic el cual era más pequeño que hard por lo cual fácilmente fue llevado, clear y small no entendía, pero tenían una oportunidad de oro al no tener a nadie cerca para poder hablar con la verdad a su estilo, small espero a que estuvieran lejos para comenzar

-escúpelo, que hiciste-demandaba small con voz prepotente, clear a pesar de todo no evito sonreír de forma burlona, eso enfurecía a small

-pues… nada… técnicamente magic es mi…-clear hacia una pausa extensa en donde observaba como small cambiaba su semblante en la que sus ojos se abrían hasta el tope en la que los brillo de sus ojos comenzaban a moverse en señal de lagrimas, esa visión de ella hizo que la sonrisa que poseía clear se borrara, en su mente a pesar de todo el daño que small le había hecho, en lo más profundo había un "gracias", pero clear sabia que no podría ocultarlo para siempre y que era mejor que lo supiera de inmediato

-es mi…-volvía a recalcar clear cuando finalmente small hablo

-tu novio-hablaba small con voz sombría ella mantenía su cabeza abajo en señal de vergüenza la cual su melena tapaba sus ojos

-¿cómo supiste?-preguntaba clear totalmente sorprendida

-ese no va al caso… ganaste… de una forma asquerosa, pero ganaste-el insulto sonaba con ira y pesar, en ese momento clear tuvo contacto visual con sus ojos de enojo contenido, pero ante la situación no se iba a quedar atrás

-asquerosa, he jugado limpiamente… mis sentimientos son puros-argumentaba en contra

-mentira… tan solo lo sedujiste con esa mascara de potrilla inocente e inútil que eres-small se acercaba un poco viéndose más imponente

-y tú… has jugado limpio… déjame recordarte todos tus planes para arruinarme la vida, pero al final ninguno funciono-

-llorando… te lo ganaste dando lastima-decía en voz baja haciendo un insulto, small elevaba la cabeza para encontrarse con clear quien la estaba mirando fijamente

-dime… serias capas de protegerlo, escucharlo y por sobre todo, ¡DEFENDERLO SI ALGUN PONI LO INSULTA POR LO QUE ES!-clear hacia énfasis en lo ultimo empujando su casco contra small, ella retrocedía levemente

-a que te refi…-rápidamente fue callada por clear

-que en los momentos más tristes cuando era insultado, cuando tenía problemas por lo de sus padres o incluso cuando se sentía excluido y marginado ¡NO HICISTE NADA!… ni siquiera una palabras de aliento… y te atreves a decir que LO AMAS-small quedaba boquiabierta ante los aplastantes argumentos de su contrincante, su mente comenzó a dudar si de verdad amaba al unicornio, sin embargo no quería perder ante su enemiga

-quien te crees tú para…-nuevamente era callada por clear

-yo siempre estuve con él en esos momentos… y tú ¡¿qué has hecho por él?!-small bajaba la cabeza no sabía que sentir ni que decir, sentía como todo en lo que creía se derrumbaba a pedazo

-admítelo… solo lo querías controlar y manipular-hubo un silencio entre las dos

-de cualquier forma no habría podido estar con él-dice con una voz de penumbrosa y de melancolía, a clear le parecía extraña lo que decía, pero no comento nada

-adiós-decía secamente para irse en dirección a su casa, clear involuntariamente la observaba mientras ella continuaba su trayecto, clear a pesar de todo daba las gracias de haberla conocido incluso olvidando todos sus artimañas

-me hiciste una yegua que es capaz de defenderse… gracias-sintió en su corazón un peso menos a pesar de no habérselo dicho en persona, ella se fue galopando hacia la casa de hard para hablar con magic al respecto

-¿qué pasa? ¿Adónde me llevas?-preguntaba magic mientras seguía a galope, pero hard se enfrascaba en ir mas y mas rápido

-después te lo digo, es una emergencia-ante la palabra "emergencia" magic se imagino lo peor por lo cual también puso de su parte para llegar mas rápido, el camino cada vez se asemejaba al camino que tomaba hacia la casa de hard cuando lo iba a buscar en las mañanas

-¿la emergencia es en tu casa?-preguntaba dificultosamente mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de hard, en su mente regresaba la idea de entrenar, pero magic sabia que al final no haría nada

-¡vamos! ¡Pasa rápido!-comentaba hard mientras abría la puerta, magic sin chistar entro hacia la casa en donde rápidamente sentía un gran escalofrió, definitivamente el lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos, pero ante la emergencia se aguantaba, aunque sus cascos demandaban salir galopando para evitar encontrarse con la madre de hard

-¿y cuál es la emergencia?-preguntaba nuevamente ante la curiosidad de dicha emergencia, hard apunto hacia lo que él veía era el comedor, ambos galoparon lentamente en donde magic se preparaba mentalmente para alguna situación critica

-¿un bebe?-preguntaba incrédulo al ver en la mesa un pequeño canasto en la que contenía una pequeña potra de melena lisa de color dorado, la bebe hacia pequeños movimientos con los cascos como si quisiera tomar algo invisible en el aire

-¡esta es la emergencia!-magic comenzaba a irritarse ante tal emergencia y sería peor si descubre la madre de hard que magic estaba nuevamente en su casa, hard hizo una señal con el casco a modo de silencio

-estamos solo, mi madre junto con mi tía tuvo que hacer unas cosas y me dejo al cuidado de mi prima-respondía hard, magic aun no entendía

-¿y cuál es la susodicha emergencia?-decía secamente sin quitarle la mirada a hard

-es que ¿no se qué hacer?-preguntaba con incredulidad en sus ojos, a pesar de que hard era un gran amigo suyo no podía evitar pensar en la clase de poni que sería la madre para dejar a hard con algo tan importante y frágil que sería su hija

-está bien-decía en un tono de resignación, hard elevaba sus orejas en señal de felicidad

-¡gracias!… ¡muchas gracias!-ante la felicidad hard elevaba estrepitosamente su voz

-buaaaaaaa-ambos se voltearon para ver como la potrilla comenzaba a llorar y a moverse levemente, magic solo dio una mirada de "me lo esperaba", aunque ahora tendrían trabajo que hacer no evito soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-si hard no causa problemas… no es hard-pensaba magic en su mente.

La bebe lloraba estrepitosamente mientras magic y hard hacia lo que se le venía en la mente para evitar que llorara, desde morisqueta… hasta mover la sonaja que se encontraba en su costado

-buaaaaa-gritaba la potrilla, sin cambiar nada desde la intervención de magic

-por favor… pequeña tranquilízate-decía totalmente mareado magic por los abundantes ruidos de la potrilla, hard no estaba mejor en donde yacía en el suelo con sus cascos tapándose sus orejas, en ese momento magic comenzaba a sentir hambre, una idea rápidamente fluyo por su mente

-¡hambre!… de seguro tiene hambre-gritaba con euforia magic al creer entender la causa de su llanto

-¡cierto!… no le he dado de comer… voy a preparárselo-hard se dirigía mas allá de la cocina en donde comenzaba a preparar la mamila para la potrilla, magic no evitaba pensar en lo que decía

-no te preocupes… no te dejare solo con el-le susurraba magic a la potrilla mientras señalaba con el casco hacia su amigo que estaba de espaldas, la bebe la quedo viendo un rato, a lo cual soltó una pequeña risa, ella seguía mirando con mucha precisión al unicornio, pronto el unicornio se sintió extraño ante la constante mirada de ella

-listo… la mamila esta lista-decía triunfante, magic le quito la visión al bebe para notar como en la mesa estaba la mamila ligeramente llena

-perfecto tráelo-hard empezó a acercarse hacia la mamila en donde intento tomarlo con el hocico

-ahhh-gritaba mientras tenia la lengua afuera con un rojo aun más intenso, magic no evito sudar frio al pensar si eso hubiera tocado la tierna boca de la potrilla

-¡idiota! ¿Cómo le vas a dar algo que esta hirviendo?-le gritaba magic mientras hard abría el grifo de la cocina para sumergir todo su hocico aliviando el ardor de su lengua

-ya entendí-decía hard de una forma chistosa ante la leve inflamación de la lengua, ambos sabían que tendrían que esperar para poder darle la mamila, pero para su suerte había dejado de llorar

-buaaaaa-a los pocos minutos la pequeña volvió a llorar en donde su estridente voz viajaba a través de la casa

-no… no llores ya falta poco-decía magic de forma chistosa para que dejara de llorar, hard también hizo lo mismo en donde al tener su lengua inflamada le fue más fácil sacar una voz graciosa

-¡NO!… ¡no puede ser!-los ojos de magic se abrían de par en par, su olfato no le mentía y eso era lo que le asustaba, miro detenidamente a hard el cual también tenía una mirada de "no por favor"

-tú lo haces-gritaron los dos señalando al otro, los gritos de la potrilla no se hicieron esperar

-los dos juntos-pedía magic al saber que si no lo hacían los dos, nadie lo haría, el casco de magic desabrocho el lado derecho y hard el izquierdo, finalmente el pañal de abría de golpe.

Hard al mirar sumado el olor sintió como su ser comenzaba a desvanecer

-¡hard!-gritaba al ver como su compañero caía como tronco hacia el piso

-no me dejes-dramatizaba magic al encontrarse con lo que ningún poni quiere ver otro poni

-¿como la limpio?-se preguntaba magic al no saber de nada de cambio de pañales, la bebe comenzaba a alivianar su llanto

-_ocupa magia inteligentonto_-le gritaba su mente, magic se sorprendió un poco de escuchar su mente en un momento tan extraño

-no… no es seguro, además si me atrapan haciendo magia…-magic no terminaba la frase al recordar el castigo que podrían darle si lo veían hacer magia

-estas solo… además es por una buena causa y seamos justos… muchas veces en el pasado hacías magia-magic observaba como la potrilla dejo de llorar para quedarse quieta mirando a magic

-si tienes razón-magic comenzó a hacer iluminar su cuerno en donde aparecía un leve resplandor azul, comenzó a concentrarse para poder levitar el pañal embarrado

-no puedo-decía mientras su magia se disipaba, el olor y la sustancia oscura asqueaban de sobremanera a magic quien no podía concentrar su magia, la pequeña volvió a dar un leve llanto

-no llores… mira-magic con su magia levito la sonaja el cual levitaba y giraba lo cual hacia que la potrilla comenzara a dejar de llorar

-hard la puerta esta abier…-clear no pudo continuar al ver tal escena en donde se encontraba magic y un bebe el cual tenía abierto el pañal mas una sonaja que flotaba

-¿pero qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba preocupada

-tengo problemas-decía mientras levemente la sonaja volvía a la mesa

-no hagas magia… si te atrapan será tu fin-gritaba preocupada

-no hay nadie-intentaba escudarse, clear daba una mirada de reprimenda pero rápidamente fue cambiada por confusión al ver a la potrilla

-¿qué está pasando?-clear exigía que le explicaran lo que pasaba, magic rápidamente le explicaba todo

-pobrecita… pero qué clase de yegua deja a un dulce potrilla con hard-magic no evito soltar una carcajada al haber coincidido con el pensamiento

-yo la cambio-clear se sube a la mesa en donde ella comenzaba a cambiarla, magic se quedaba embobado viéndola en especial esa mirada de decisión que ella tenia al hacer esa labor tan asquerosa

-listo… hay que darle de comer-ahora ella se bajaba de la mesa que estaba algo alta para ellos en donde clear se dirige hacia donde está la mamila, ella hace que la mamila suelte un poco de leche la cual con su casco prueba la temperatura para volver de nuevo a subirse por la mesa para darle de comer de forma maternal la leche

-donde aprendiste a hacer eso-preguntaba con la vista perdida en la escena

-mi… humana me comento esto, dijo que me serviría algún día y si que tenía razón-comentaba alegremente mientras volvía a concentrarse en su labor en la que le daba de comer a la pequeña, magic a pesar de todo sus conocimientos nunca le había costado tanto un trabajo

-eres increíble-comentaba magic con la mirada con brillo, clear al sentir que ya le dio suficiente leche deja la mamila en la mesa en donde salta para llegar al suelo

-¿tanto te sorprende eso?-preguntaba incrédula ante el comentario

-es que… como madre eres la mejor… incluso te confiaría toda la responsabilidad-ese comentario había tomado desprevenida a clear en donde rápidamente sus mejilla se tornaba de un rojo vivo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados

-que… que cosas dices-decía apenada mientras volvía al contacto visual entre los dos, nadie sabe el porqué, ni tampoco la razón, pero ellos sentían una atracción entre los dos, comenzaron a cerrar levemente los ojos mientras se acercaban, llegaron al punto en donde tan solo sentían una sutil respiración del otro para finalmente fundirse en su primer beso de hocico a hocico, el tiempo se detuvo mientras los dos movían torpemente los labios, comenzaban a mover de forma sutil, pero a la vez atrevida sus labios saboreando la esencia de ambos

-¡ay!… espera-magic abrió los ojos en donde ella rompía el beso para sobarse el lomo

-¿Qué?… ¿qué pasa?-preguntaba desconcertado

-el vestido, ayúdame a sacármelo-magic no comprendió el porqué, pero ante el éxtasis no estaba en sus cabales, magic extrañado comenzó a quitarle el vestido en donde nuevamente debía desatar los moños, no sabía si era normal, pero al momento de desvestirla sentía un gran placer en su interior, magic lo asemejaba al cuidado de una bella escultura de porcelana

-¡ay!-repetía repetidamente mientras al soltar levemente las vendas, aquellas salían disparadas del cuerpo de clear

-¿qué sucede?-preguntaba magic mientras veía a clear la cual tenía extendida las alas, clear no entendía el porqué, pero sus alas se alzaban involuntariamente en toda su plenitud lo cual al estar fuertemente vendadas le comenzaban a producir dolor

-gugu dada-ambos escuchaban a la bebe balbucear palabras arbitrarias, pero ellos aun seguían en su mundo del bochorno.

Un sonido rompía el pensamiento de ambos en donde se encontraron con que la mamila de vidrio yacía rota en el piso, varios pedazos grandes de vidrios quedaron esparcido por esas pequeña área

-el bebe-magic escuchaba el grito de clear en donde veía como el bebe se acercaba a escasos centímetros de la mesa en la que le esperaría un dolor profundo por los vidrios rotos, magic se quedo congelado en el que se volvió presa del pánico, el unicornio sentía un pequeño viento en su costado, el miedo lo había vuelto un simple espectador de una gran tragedia

-bebe-clear alzo el vuelo, magic veía como impulsaba fuertemente sus alas para llegar a penas a salvar el bebe.

Clear quien lo bajaba a la mesa comenzaba a estrujarlo tiernamente como una madre a su hijo en donde el bebe daba un pequeño bostezo para cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en los brazos de su heroína, magic ante la escena no pupo dar crédito a lo que vio

-asi que eso es el instinto femenino, el anteponerse al miedo para proteger a sus hijos-pensaba magic

-hard-una voz se escuchaba en la puerta, clear y magic reconocieron esa voz, ambos comenzaron a sentir un profundo miedo

-hay que irnos-susurraba magic mientras cogía la venda, clear dejo a la bebe a un lado de hard, mientras rápidamente tomaba su vestido con el hocico

-por aquí-magic se encontraba en la ventana en donde saltaba para dirigirse hacia afuera, clear alzo el vuelo para llegar a la ventana, para su suerte no había nadie por lo cual al llegar al patio se aseguro de poner su vestido en su lomo para ocultar sus alas, se aseguraron de que la madre de hard no los descubriera por las ventanas de las casa para finalmente lograr salir de la propiedad

-eso estuvo cerca-decía magic mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, clear daba un movimiento con la cabeza

-además hoy día hay que celebrar-el unicornio le da una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-

-por tu cutie mark-magic señalaba con su casco su costado en donde yacía un corazón con alas rosas. Clear comenzó a chillar de la emoción

-¡es mi cutie mark!-gritaba con euforia, rápidamente abrazo a magic, ambos se quedaron callados y quietos ante el abrazo, nuevamente se sonrojaron

-vamos-decía magic sonrojado y no sabiendo que hacer ante la escena tan comprometedora

-si… vamos-decía sonrojada clear mientras separaba el abrazo.

Ambos tomaron el camino de vuelta hacia la casa de magic, al llegar notaron una dos cartas en el suelo

-¿y esas cartas?-preguntaba clear, magic tomaba las dos en donde una decía magic y la otra decía hard, el unicornio extrañado abrió la que decía su nombre y comenzó a leer, pronto ambos se sorprendieron del contenido de la carta

-small-decía magic sin poder articular ninguna palabra más

-hija… sé que es difícil-angry quien hacia su diario a un lado comenzaba a preocuparse al ver como su hija no quitaba la mirada de la ventana

-no te preocupes estoy bien-comentaba de forma seca small

-es un bonito lugar… de seguro te gustara-el movimiento de la carreta ante el bache fue considerable, small mantenía la mirada en la ventana en donde observaba como se alejaba del lugar que vivió desde su nacimiento

-adiós hoofearth… adiós pinturita top… adiós hard… y finalmente adiós magic, prometo que seré una nueva yegua… seré igual de inteligente, pero… prometo que no manipulare a los ponis que yo amo y estimo-pensaba mientras daba un último suspiro, la carreta se perdía en el horizonte teñida de rojo

**FIN 1**

**Bueno gente ese fue el ansiado final feliz… cursi ¿cierto? como dije anteriormente a gusto del lector puede quedarse con ese final… o… seguir la historia y ver que va a pasar con el final 2, creo que para ser justo e imparcial debo decir que el numero de capitulo para llegar al final 2 es aproximadamente 20 capítulos si es que escribo sin ningún relleno, si lo sé son muchos capítulos, pero no suelo superar las cuatro mil palabras y la historia va a cambiar drásticamente (haciendo énfasis) … bueno… a pesar de todo me es para mí un deseo personal terminar esta historia y a pesar de todo no pienso abandonarla (no se preocupen si pasa tiempo que no publico, JURO que no la abandonare), que curioso que al principio no le tenía fe a esta historia y ahora deseo con mucho fervor completarla en donde yo calculo que esta historia tendría alrededor de cincuenta capítulos terminada, lo sé es un deseo muy ambicioso**

**Quedan tres capítulos y empezaría con la tercera temporada**

**De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews (nahuii100, flux y xarren1994) alimentaron mi ego para seguir con la historia a pesar de mis deseos de desertar (muchas veces paso eso por mi cabeza, pero no quería que esa misma situación me pasara por tercera vez), pero por respeto a quienes tuvieron la molestia de leer una historia en donde no aparecían sus personajes favoritos (siendo que por eso creo que uno se molesta a venir a fanfiction) en verdad se agradece de todo corazón**

**Nota para Flux**

**sé que como muchos se dieron cuenta que no hubo transición entre la temporada 1 y 2, pero me demoraría demasiado y en términos rigurosos no avanzaría absolutamente nada si continuaba esa línea, cabe destacar que en algún momento subiré los capítulos y lo ubicare entre medio como relleno (a pesar de que podría tener información crucial para las demás temporadas con el nombre de OTE1, OTE2 y así sucesivamente), y nuevamente lamento decir que entre la segunda y la tercera temporada habrá también un espacio vacío y un gran cambio el cual también algún día subiré capítulos rellenos para tapar ese espacio, pero me concentrare más que nada en los acontecimientos principales**

**con lo del spoiler me refiero a que las personas cuando encuentran una historia y quieren leerla, pero para evitar leer una historia que podría no interesarle y para evitarse el mal rato ¿qué es lo que hacen? Leen los reviews… y como me enfrasque en dejar lo de clear pegaso como un secreto (dejando indicios) hasta el capitulo que se dice… no quería que ya supieran ese dato sin haber leído los capítulos :)**

**Y como hoy día estoy parlanchín… diré una anécdota extra, definitivamente cuando llega la inspiración, pero LA INSPIRACION se siente una emoción indescriptible sin contar que todos los acontecimientos de tu creación fluyen con tanta lógica y rapidez en la cabeza… si son escritores de fanfiction siempre lleven un papel a mano, nunca se sabe cuando la inspiración viene, toda la historia se me ocurrió mientras iba camino a clases en donde la primera clase comencé a escribir lo más rápido posible la historia llenando cinco hojas al lado de mis compañeros, pero para mi mala suerte al momento de que comenzó a dictar mi inspiración murió :( pero al menos tengo planificada gran parte esta historia**

**Finalmente y para no molestarlos más me tomare algunas días (no más de 20) para continuar mis otras historias que como se abran fijado subí rápidamente estos cuatro capítulos y deje algo abandonada las demás, si leíste hasta acá definitivamente tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad**

**Muchas gracias por leer**


	16. T2:lluvia

_**Capitulo 15: lluvia**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Habían pasado semanas desde que small se había marchado del pueblo, a magic y a hard le costaba procesar de que en un momento a otro una de sus mejores amigas se haya marchado, incluso les sorprendía mas que el señor angry dueño del lugar, haya vendido todo lo que construyo y que se haya marchado, además que solo les dejaron una simple carta, clear desde que se fue small sentía como había perdido una parte de ella, a pesar de todo… su fuerza y voluntad fue gracias a sus constantes batallas con ella, pero para su suerte su noviazgo le mantenía feliz, y a pesar de que no lo expresara le dolía su ausencia.

Como era de costumbre se encontraban en clases, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, se propusieron no contar nada para evitar problemas, pero eso no evitaba que hablaran de vez en cuando e intercambiaran miradas juguetonas mientras los demás no los vieran, definitivamente les hacía muy feliz estar al lado del otro, incluso los problemas de discriminación por ser unicornio, el no poder hacer magia y por parte de clear el siempre ocultar sus alas y el nunca poder volar les parecían problemas minúsculos.

La campana sonaba lo cual indicaba que era el momento de salir de clases, clear se despidió de green y magic de hard, cada estudiante se le veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al terminar las clases, ambos se quedaron sentados, pero separados observando como la escuela se vaciaba mientras todos galopaban con ansiedad para poder descansar en sus casas, magic lograba observar como hard se iba con sun, cuando recordaba todo los planes tontos que hacían para intentar unir a esa pareja solo le hacía pronunciar una gran risa, aun se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que sun tenga el valor para declararse o que hard deje de ser tan tarado para darse cuenta que sun estaba enamorada de él, al darse cuenta que eran los últimos comenzaron a galopar a ritmo lento y a charlar un rato

-fue eterno este día-comentaba clear mientras veía el cielo

-no fue tan malo-contestaba magic

-además tengo hambre, ¿vamos a la dulcería?-magic sintió como algo golpeaba fuertemente su estomago, los recuerdos del pasado volvían, pero magic intentaba disimularlos

-claro-decía con una sonrisa forzada, se le notaba una pequeña gota de sudor, clear noto que sus pupilas se habían vuelto más pequeñas

-¿estás bien?… te noto un poco raro-preguntaba clear al notar como magic se tensaba mientras galopaba y mantenía una mirada centrada en el camino

-no me gusta mucho… ¿te puedo esperar afuera?-sus ojos solamente se posaron en los ojos de clear cuando daba su respuesta, nuevamente los mantuvo hacia adelante sin despegarlos, clear notaba un galope algo forzado e impropio del unicornio

-¿te paso algo?-preguntaba clear mientras aumentaba de velocidad, magic aun se mantenía sumergido en sus recuerdos, de forma oculta rozaba entre si sus diente, si fuera por el no iría nunca más, pero por alguna razón a pesar de que fuera a no gustarle, algo dentro de el lo hacía por ella, por querer ver en su poni especial una sonrisa, la cual hacia que el unicornio olvidara momentáneamente sus problemas

-no quiero hablar de eso-decía secamente, pero evitando sonar demasiado brusco y seco

-pero aun así vamos te espero afuera y quiero una tarta de cereza-su actitud había cambiado, la cual tomaba una mas jovial y alegre, clear decidió no preguntar al respecto, sin embargo la había intrigado de sobremanera esa actitud al solo ir a una simple dulcería.

Como era de costumbre al estar lejos de su radio normal en donde los ponis no hacían demasiado escándalo por su presencia porque ya estaban acostumbrados, nuevamente sentía las miradas que no le quitaban de encima, magic miraba el suelo evitando el deseo de mirar a su alrededor, se mortificaba el aceptar en venir a la dulzeria, pero con el paso del tiempo la idea era sencillamente desechada al ver como clear había salido rápidamente del lugar, ella llevaba en la boca un especie de chicle del clásico color rosa el cual hacia recordar ese día en que ya no tuvo más deseo por los chicles sin contar que las ganas de venir a esta dulcería se quebraban como cuando uno hacia un globo con el chicle

-toma-clear le entregaba la tarta de cereza la cual magic al sentir el olor que despedía la tarta no evitaba entregarse a uno de los pocos placeres que no había tenido hace semanas, clear al ver la cara de satisfacción de magic no evito dar una mueca de felicidad, pronto ella sintió como alguien los observaba, mientras el unicornio se encontraba degustando su tarta clear se volteaba para ver como los ponis de alrededor los veían, pronto ellos desviaron las miradas para volver a sus asuntos desde el simple galopar hasta los que se encontraban limpiando sus terrenos

-¿porque estaban todos observándonos?-se preguntaba clear en su cabeza, en unos momentos una chispa encendió su entendimiento al entender el porqué de tanta mirada, ella sintió un pequeño golpe en el estomago al recordar que este pueblo odiaban a las otras especies de poni, sintió una cólera por dentro y una impotencia que recorría su garganta, pero fueron intercambiadas por tristeza al no recordar que magic no ocultaba lo que le hacía diferente… su cuerno

-magic…-decía clear mientras abrazaba al potro, el suave tacto que le hacía sentir al unicornio lo hacía sentir feliz, pero no entendía el porqué del abrazo, pero no le importo la razón era feliz con ese dulce contacto y nada mas importaba, incluso llegando a cerrar los ojos para tener una versión más intensa sumado con la suave fragancia que despedía su pelaje

-las nubes… ¡miren!-en un instante todas los ponis que estaban en ese territorio veían algo totalmente insólito, las nubes comenzaban a reunirse en el cielo, los rayos del sol eran obstaculizados por las nubes de color negro, pronto el ruido se hizo notar al escucharse distintos tipos de comentarios de los ponis al ver ese espectáculo que a mas de a uno le hizo sentir un escalofrió

-no puedo creerlo… ¡jamás había pasado eso!-comentaba magic, clear rompió el abrazo para ver la conmoción en la que estaba el pueblo

-se supone que solo los pegasos pueden manipular el clima-clear no quitaba la mirada del cielo al ver como las nueves se juntaban finalmente dando una tenue oscuridad, a pesar de que las nubes obstaculizaban totalmente el cielo, los rayos penetraban las nubes pasando una minúscula luminosidad, la lluvia de comentarios y conversaciones estaban haciendo que nadie entendiera nada, aun mas extraño algo caía de las nubes

-¿lluvia?-preguntaba magic al ver algo que solamente había oído comentar y en los textos, un millón de gotas caían del cielo, específicamente de las nubes, magic no lograba ver con exactitud cómo eran, pero sentía como en su pelaje iban chocando, magic lo asemejo como una ducha, clear también sentía la lluvia, los demás ponis se quedaron en silencio y estáticos el ver y sentir la lluvia, el silencio reino por minutos, pero algo le hacía sentir a magic que no era buena señal

-clear vámonos-susurraba magic mientras la empujaba levemente para que comenzara a movilizarse, la lluvia aun seguía pero cada vez mas reducía su flujo.

Mientras se estaba movilizando minuciosamente mientras los demás veían o simplemente discutían sobre el fenómeno de la lluvia que estaba afectando al pueblo, un trueno bajo de una de las nubes lo cual hacia un sonido estridente, todos quedaron con el corazón a mil revoluciones, para los ponis de este pueblo nunca habían visto ni escuchado nada parecido. Pronto todos los ponis por el miedo ante lo desconocido galoparon hacia cualquier sentido intentando no ser afectados por lo que era denominado para los pegasos como "trueno".

Posteriormente en el oscuro cielo infestado de nubes, un agujero se formaba dejando entrar una gran luz, la luz contrastaba con la oscuridad anterior que afectaba al pueblo, los ponis dejaron de galopar para concentrar su atención en algo que sencillamente le parecía una entrada de dios, de inmediato cuatro ponis bajaban volando desde el cielo, la luz sumado a que los cuatro ponis llevaban algo que les hacia reflejar la luz los hacía ver incluso deidades, todos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio ante el espectáculo, incluso magic y clear quedaron hipnotizados por la escena en la que estaban a poca distancia de los cuatro pegasos con relucientes armaduras

-ponis del pueblo de hoofearth-uno de los pegasos hablaba, llevaba un especie de casco en donde tenía un especie de artefacto en la cabeza de color rojo, mientras que los otros tres tenían de color azul, se escuchaba una voz potente que se hacía entender por medio de los ponis, los otros tres pegasos mantenían una mirada firme a su alrededor

-somos la división numero diecisiete del imperio del viento… en estos momentos están rodeados por un gran número de soldados pegasos… (tomaba una bocanada de aire) si quieren que su pueblo se mantenga ileso… les recomendamos que nos den materia de valor y provisiones-todos los ponis de alrededor estaban impactados por lo que escuchaban, se sentía un clima frio por la presencia de las nubes, nadie hacia ni comentaba nada, solo se limitaban a ver al pequeño grupo de cuatro soldados, los ponis del pueblo veían de forma meticulosa y asqueada las alas que sobresalían de sus cuerpos, finalmente sus rostros que intentaban mantenerse sin expresión alguna comenzaron a comentar

-¡¿Quién se cree que son estos engendros?!... solo son ponis con deformidades… nosotros fácilmente podemos vencerlos…-mil y un comentarios se escuchaban por parte de los ponis del pueblo, se notaba las caras de disgusto y asco, los soldados se mantenían sin inmutarse, incluso dibujándose pequeñas sonrisas sádicas, el soldado que parecía ser de mayor rango miro de reojo a sus camaradas para llevar su casco al hocico y ver algo que nadie entendió, un sonido estridente salía del hocico del soldado, muchos se preguntaron como salía sonido al soplar su casco, sonidos diez mil veces más fuertes e impactantes llenaron el lugar, todos los ponis exceptuando los cuatro soldados miraron hacia el cielo encontrándose con las nubes de negro color parpadeando, denotando pequeñas chispas que recorrían la conformidad de nubes, muchos empezaron a sudar frio

-lo haremos por las mala y destruiremos este pueblo-nuevamente el soldado soplaba cuando llevaba su casco al hocico el cual causaba un sonido, y en un momento un trueno cayó nuevamente el cual cayo muy cerca de una vivienda la cual quedo levemente destrozada, muchos quedaron con un pánico incomparable al ver como algo que vino del cielo había destruido una arquitectura, muchos lo asociaron a poderes divinos, pero ante la visión de ponis con alas los hacía ver como la mitología popular del pueblo dictaba… "demonios", la mayoría se quedaron observando por mucho tiempo el destrozo, magic y clear se mantenían abrazados sintiendo el mismo miedo que los demás

-eso fue una simple muestra… ahora entréguenos todo-demandaba el soldado, los soldados comenzaban a movilizarse, muy pronto todos hacían un espacio ante la máxima expresión de la muerte que los ponis del pueblo veían, no evitaban los pueblerinos recordar la mitología de los alados

-son… unos monstruos malditos-decía un potro con mucho temor la cual se veía reflejada en su voz, pronto uno de los tres soldados con el casco de color azul, batió sus alas con fuerza y rapidez la cual le dio el impulso necesario, para darle una embestida el potro, el poni no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar por lo cual recibió todo el golpe de frente saliendo volando con un gran daño a causa de la velocidad y el choque junto a la armadura, el ataque hizo que los ponis de alrededor sintiera mas pánico y comenzaron a alejarse

-¡idiota!… ahora nos será mas difícil obtener nuestras demandas-le decía el soldado de mayor rango al soldado que había tacleado al potro, ante esa acción muchos ponis comenzaron a correr para escapar de sus agresores, el soldado que había atacado se daba la vuelta con un rostro de notable ira

-¡no escuchaste como nos insulto esa basura terrestre!-al terminar mostraba los dientes con una profunda ira, el soldado de mayor rango miraba hacia todos lados encontrándose a un tumulto de ponis corriendo entre sí, solo lograba comentar "estúpidos" por lo bajo, en un instante ve a un par de potrillos los cuales los veían fijamente, el soldado observaba al potrillo que tenía un especie de cuerno en la frente, el soldado abrió los ojos en supremacía, daba una mueca de asco

-den la orden de limitar espacio… ¡no quiero que nadie salga de este pueblo!-gritaba el soldado hacia sus tres subordinados los cuales rápidamente se elevaban hacia el cielo para dirigirse hacia la parte superior de las nubes, al igual que su subordinado con sus alas tomo un impulso el cual rápidamente salió disparado como una bala, durante su trayecto llego a golpear a algunos ponis que al chocar simplemente salían volando a varios metros ante la rigidez de la armadura, magic y clear quedaron congelados al observar como el soldado se dirigía dramáticamente hacia ellos con una gran posibilidad de que los embistiera y poder terminar con la vida de ambos, clear y magic ante lo inevitable se abrazaron fuertemente y cerraban los ojos, el soldado a escasos centímetros deba un especie de voltereta en el aire la cual le sirvió para frenar su velocidad y quedar detrás de ambos potrillos

-que tenemos aquí… un pequeño y miserable unicornio-decía son malicia el soldado, ambos potrillos abrieron sus ojos al notar como no les había pasado nada, pero al encontrarse con el imponente soldado sintieron un gran escalofrió, magic tragaba saliva al escuchar eso del pegaso, su mente le advertía escapar pero sus cascos no se movían, clear sentía lo mismo

-po… ¿porque… haces… esto?-preguntaba entrecortadamente clear al ver al imponente soldado tan cerca, su rostro indicaba ira y enojo las cuales hacían sentir sumisos al par de potrillos, el soldado veía con detenimiento a clear, el soldado se concentro en sus ojos las cuales veía un especie de patrón de pigmentos en sus ojos, el soldado abrió sus ojos a más no poder, también movía su cabeza para ver que clear llevaba un vestido el cual se encontraba mojado notándose un bulto en donde podrían ir alas

-esta potrilla… es una pegaso, de seguro hay mas en este cochino pueblo-pensaba el soldado al estar completamente seguro de que la potrilla era una pegaso, los sonidos de los truenos en conjunto hacían una sinfonía del terror, muchos gritos de ponis tanto de mujeres como de hombres resonaban en el pueblo, gritos de terror que perturbaban a ambos potrillos

-ven con nosotros te llevaremos a un mejor lugar-decía el soldado mientras con el casco tiraba de clear quien ella comenzaba a negarse y forcejear para que la soltaran

-¡suéltame!… ¡no quiero!-comenzaba a gritar clear mientras rápidamente era alejada de magic, el unicornio se quedo estático por un momento, pero finalmente reacciono galopando lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo, escuchaba los truenos que caían constantemente y los gritos de clear que gritaban su nombre, magic sentía que estaba viviendo la peor de sus pesadillas

-¡por favor! no se la lleve-gritaba magic al borde de la desesperación y las lagrimas, el unicornio sabía muy bien que jamás podría hacerle frente, esa misma sensación la hacía sentir imponente, triste y débil

-cállate-decía secamente el soldado, su casco se encontraba en el aire, magic había recibido un gran golpe en su estomago el cual le quito todo el aire, el cual fácilmente cayo inconsciente al húmedo piso, el tiempo parecía detenerse para clear al ver cómo magic caía lentamente al suelo para finalmente no moverse, el soldado se quedo parado observando por si llegaba a levantarse de nuevo

-¡MAGIC!-grito clear quien rápidamente forcejeo junto con algunas lagrimas que se le escapaban, el soldado al estar desprevenido no logro evitar su escape, en donde ella se dirigía rápidamente hacia el unicornio que se encontraba tirado en el piso, al llegar rápidamente con los cascos lo dio vuelta poniéndolo cabeza arriba, ella rápidamente rompió en llanto mientras hundía la cabeza cerca de su cuello, incluso lo frotaba como si con eso podía reanimarlo, el soldado veía todo desde lejos, planteándose muchas preguntas, una sonrisa se dibujo al ver a un soldado bajar de las nubes para acercarse a él, un plan se había formado en su cabeza

-potrilla-el soldado se encontraba detrás de clear y magic, su voz rasposa resonaba en la mente de clear, sintió mucha ira, pero definitivamente miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incluso llegando a no querer quitar su rostro de magic por miedo

-hay una forma de salvarlo… llévanos a donde están los demás pegasos-las orejas de clear se erguían, lentamente separo su rostro de magic el cual se veía un rostro lleno de lagrimas, viraba su cabeza para tener una visión del soldado, su mente le decía que era mala idea, pero no tenía muchas opciones

-te recomiendo que lo hagas… porque si no-el soldado apuntaba con su casco hacia atrás de clear, clear no entendía hacia a donde apuntaba, pero al mirar en esa dirección vio como magic ya no estaba en el piso sino que se encontraba en los cascos de otro soldado, clear tenia una cara de miedo y pánico ante lo que podrían hacerle a magic

-está bien-decía cerrando los ojos y escurriéndose algunas lagrimas, el soldado sonrió satisfecho, mientras le hacia una señal al soldado que tenia a magic en los cascos, el cual emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo

-cuando nos lleves con tu mama te devolveremos al unicornio-clear se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo, mientras lenta y dolosamente galopaba en dirección hacia su casa, la visión que se tenía de ambos era de una potrilla guiando a su verdugo, clear se mortificaba, magic estaba en peligro y podría ocasionarle problemas a su hermana si llevaba al soldado a su casa, la pequeña solo podía pensar una cosa

-mi hermana arreglara este problema… se que lo hará-

**Bueno gente… he vuelto, pensé que mi retiro seria más largo… ocupe tan solo nueve días… quedan dos capítulos de historia y un capitulo de reflexión y se termina la segunda temporada, para mi suerte ya están planeados así que tan solo debo ocuparme en escribirla… y… ¿creo que es todo?**

**Siguiente capítulo: ¿adiós?**

**Fecha 25/08**

**No quiero que se acostumbren, porque no todos los capítulos tienen fecha, para mi suerte la siguiente semana tengo un día que salgo temprano y al otro día no tengo exámenes por lo cual podre redactar ese capitulo**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos el domingo 25**


	17. T2:¿adios?

_**Capitulo 16: ¿adiós?**_

_**Narrador protagonista: beauty**_

Me encuentro galopando rápidamente a través del pueblo, el aire helado comienza a afectarme los pulmones, veo como los demás ponis se encuentran galopando en busca de sus familiares o simplemente buscar un lugar seguro, oigo los constantes sonidos de truenos que golpean el suelo, en los límites del pueblo, sabía perfectamente que el imperio del viento comenzaba a flaquear en términos económicos y de alimentos, pero jamás pensé que se atreverían a atacar pueblos… y que curiosamente hayan acertado con este, mis pensamientos comienzan a deformarse al observar como algunas madres abrazaban e intentaban calmar a sus potrillos, mi preocupación por clear aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, sentía como iba a colapsar por la presión, el tiempo pasaba y el único destino que tenia era mi casa, si clear no estaba… definitivamente no sabría que hacer

-¡clear!-grite lo más fuerte que pude, acababa de abrir la puerta encontrándome con una pequeña hilera de agua, probablemente de la lluvia, rápidamente fui hacia el salón principal

-herma…-no logre terminar al ver a mi hermanita sentada en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el piso, estaba mojada y desaliñada, pero lo que más me impacto es que no traía su vestido, con la mirada lo encontré tirado en piso completamente mojado, esto no me habría preocupado al ver a un soldado pegaso sentado en el otro sillón

-¿quién es usted?-un pequeño miedo se desarrollaba en mi, miraba alternamente entre clear y el soldado, el soldado sin inmutarse solamente se levanto para comenzar a hablar

-me llamo hurricane… teniente hurricane… ¿porque ustedes están aquí?-mantenía una mirada firme y calculadora en mí, me sentía intimidada por hurricane

-clear linda… ¿puedes ir a tu habitación?, necesito hablar con el señor-no quería que clear escuchara nuestra conversación, pero clear no respondía, tan solo se quedo en el sillón, levemente subía la mirada

-ella no irá a ningún lado-vire mi rostro para nuevamente mirar al soldado

-¿a que te refieres?… ¿qué le hiciste a mi? ¡¿HERMANA?!-subía mi tono, la ira se acumulaba y pensaba dejarla salir si él le había hecho algo a mi hermana, finalmente antes de que el soldado hablara, clear se erguía para venir rápidamente hacia mí, abrazándome fuertemente y escondiendo su rostro en mi, sin esperar comenzó a sollozar intentando ahogar su llanto en mi pelaje

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO DESGRACIADO?!-mi rostro estaba sumergida en ira, pero al saber que le hicieron algo a mi hermana hacia crecer mi ira, pero fácilmente comenzaba a disiparse mi ira para aparecer la tristeza

-es magic… ellos lo tiene… quieren hacerle… algo… algo malo-decía entre sollozos, ahora entendía, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, sabía perfectamente cuál era el tipo de muerte que le daban a los ponis que no eran pegasos, mi hermana seguía llorando y apretujándose en mi casco, mordí mi lengua, por poco y decía algo en relación a la posible muerte de magic, limite mis ojos hacia el suelo, solo me quedaba algo… la mentira, hurricane rompía mis pensamientos

-¿por qué no están en el imperio?-preguntaba hurricane, le habitación quedo en silencio a excepción de los sutiles llanto de clear, para mi suerte ya había prevenido esta situación por si algún día llegaba a pasar esto, note como él veía mi vestido, obviamente mis ojos delataban que era una pegaso

-cuidado linda… necesito que te separes un poco-le decía con toda la ternura que podía, empuje levemente mi casco contra clear, ella entendió para romper el abrazo, sus ojos mostraban unas pocas lagrimas que se limpio con su casco, rápidamente me quite el vestido para revelar una venda que cubría mi ala derecha, el soldado no se inmuto

-tuve un accidente y me lastime seriamente el ala… como aquí odian a las otras especies no he podido ir al doctor por lo cual mi ala se ha demorado bastante en sanar-intentaba mantener una mirada neutral, pero él seguía mirándome incluso hasta evitaba pestañear, como si al pestañear perdiera algún indicio de una posible mentira de parte mía

-¿son las únicas pegasos?-preguntaba el soldado, ¿en serio nunca deja de mirarme este soldado?

-somos nosotras dos, no he visto a nadie más con alguna prenda que oculte las alas-técnicamente lo que decía era verdad, me parecía casi imposible que otro pegaso estuviera aquí

-no les creo mucho-trague saliva… esto es lo peor que podría pasar, no sé qué diantres tenia clear en la cabeza al traer a los soldados acá, si somos acusadas de traición nuestras vidas terminaran aquí

-¡mi hermana tuvo un accidente!… ¡es cierto!-chillaba clear, ambos comenzamos a observarla, en su boca era un verdad, pero lastimosamente era una mentira, hurricane se quedo pensativo, su decisión podría decidir nuestro futuro e incluso el de este pueblo y no se mostraba de buen humor ni que nos creyera, para mi suerte me llego un argumento que podría a ambas salvarnos

-es cierto, aquí nos odian sin contar que estamos obligadas a ocultarnos, ha sido terrible para nosotras, no tenemos libertades y dudas de nosotras-mi tono sonó levemente a llanto, más que nada me dio vergüenza que clear me viera así, pero si comparo es necesario, la vida de ambas pendían de un hilo, para nuestra suerte hurricane parecía recapacitar

-las llevaremos al imperio del viento… empaquen liviano, las espero afuera-comentaba secamente, comenzaba a movilizarse, sentí un alivio al ver como nuestra situación mejoro, vire mi rostro para ver cómo estaba clear, pero no la encontré en su lugar, rápidamente mire hacia el soldado en donde estaba clear en frente

-y magic… el unicornio… déjenlo libre por favor-clear estaba en el suelo rogándole, ella mantenía su cabeza en el piso, el soldado me dio la mirada a mí, era una mirada de enojo, sentí algo de miedo, el tener alguna relación fraternal con las otras especies podría provocar grandes problemas, su mirada me daba a entender que algo estaba mal

-si vienes con nosotros… al imperio dejare libre al unicornio-algo había de extraño en el enunciado, definitivamente era extraño, ¿Por qué lo dejarían libre si en el futuro puede convertirse en una amenaza?

-pero… eso significa que jamás voy a…-sentía que clear iba a decir más de lo debido, rápidamente fui hacia ella, la levante con mis cascos e interponiéndome entre los dos le ordene que fuera a su cuarto y que sacara lo más importante, veía como ella comenzaba nuevamente a romper en llanto, sentía como iba a hablar sobre su relación con magic, lo que dijera podría ponernos en problemas colosales

-hermana ve a tu cuarto a empacar-mi voz sonaba dura y autoritaria, ella se sorprendió ante mi tono de voz, me dolía ser tan brusca con ella, pero si descubren que tenían una relación aun más que de simple amistad… magic no saldrá ileso de todo eso

-pero… hermana si tu…-clear pensaba decir que yo fui la que los unió, ante lo inevitable solo pude ser más dura

-A TU CUARTO AHORA-alza mi voz, ella se fue llorando hacia su habitación, en mis pensamientos pedía perdón, mi ánimo decayó abruptamente, pero lo había logrado, evite que ella dijera más de lo necesario

-¿qué va a pasar con ese unicornio?-preguntaba al soldado, el simplemente vio hacia la ventana

-no te preocupes no diremos que está muerto, diremos que lo dejamos en libertad-esas palabras resonaban en mi, mi mente se encargaba de hacerme visualizar el tipo de muerte que había tenido denotando su miedo y pánico al impactarse al suelo, baje mi cabeza… unas pocas lagrimas corrieron a través de mis ojos, esto era una tragedia, mi esfuerzos por comenzar de nuevo se habían nublado. Clear bajaba lentamente, escuchaba como sonaba algo que arrastraba, también escuchaba el sonido que hacia su nariz por haber llorado, rápidamente con mi casco me limpiaba mi cara e intentaba tranquilizarme

-¿no podemos quedarnos?-preguntaba clear, ella llevaba un especie de saco

-no digas tonterías, eres una pegaso tu vida está en el cielo, no en la tierra-hacia énfasis en "tierra", su mentalidad me parecía bastante obsoleta, sin embargo era la autoridad en el imperio, clear solo comenzó a respirar dificultosamente para nuevamente llenarse de lagrimas

-¡no quiero!… ¡no quiero irme!-se tiraba al piso mientras se movía de forma arbitraria y movía sus cascos como si quisiera golpear algo, estaba haciendo un berrinche, el soldado comenzaba a perder la paciencia, incluso observe como se preparaba para decirle algo, le hice una seña con el casco y le daba una mirada fulminante que decía "atrévete y te arrepentirás", hurricane tan solo se alejo de nosotras para irse hacia afuera, yo solamente me quede con ella y la abrase fuertemente

-perdón no quise gritarte, pero debemos irnos-le decía en susurro ella seguía aferrada a mi

-no por favor no quiero irme… y magic-preguntaba, me quede un rato en silencio, solo me quedaba mentir

-escucha si nos vamos dejaran libre a magic, si en verdad lo amas debemos ir al imperio… además podrás volar y ya no tendrás que usar mas vestidos-mientras rozaba mi mejilla en contra de ella intentaba tranquilizarla y que intentara aceptar de buena forma

-no importa… solo quiero estar aquí con magic-volvía a mostrarme su rostro lleno de lagrimas, me rompía el corazón, pero la situación estaba fuera de mis cascos

-prometo que algún día lo veras-me dolía mentirle, pero es más fácil que la verdad, ella se detuvo en llorar, pero aun estaba afectada, por su rostro me parece que creyó mi mentira, la subí a mi lomo y lleve en mi hocico el saco que traía, salimos de la casa que para mi suerte no había nadie que no observara

-como piensas llevarnos te dije que mi ala se encuentra lastimada-después de eso yo y clear pasamos por uno de los momentos más vergonzosos y molestos, hurricane llevaba a clear en su lomo mientras que con sus casco delanteros los ocupaba para hacer un especie de cinturón en mi estomago y así comenzó a batir sus alas para ascender hacia el cielo, observaba el pueblo en donde más de algún poni nos observaba, no lograba escucharlos, pero de seguro no eran palabras bonitas, los sonidos de trueno se habían disipado y el pueblo no estaba tan destruido, pero observe como los soldados robaban o simplemente arrebataban las cosas de valor, era una vista impactante. Finalmente ascendimos a la superficie en donde finalmente hurricane saco sus cascos de mi estomago, me encontraba encima de las nubes al igual que clear

-es increíble es tan suave-se sorprendía clear, ahora recuerdo que es la primera vez que estaba encima de las nubes, al ver a mi alrededor me encontré con un pequeño grupo de pegasos femeninas distribuidas en las orillas, de seguro son ellas las que lanzan los truenos mientras los hombres saquean.

Los minutos se volvían eternos, unas pegasos se acercaban y nos hacían las mismas preguntas que hurricane, pero a diferencia de él, ellas se conmovieron y me dijeron que ellas nos transportarían de inmediato hacia el imperio, clear no articulaba ninguna palabra, incluso las pegasos intentaban subirle la moral, pero muy poco pudieron hacer, ella está pasando por un difícil momento, pero… es lo mejor, el viaje comenzó, entre las dos mirábamos hacia atrás viendo distintos lugares que despedían humo, era de noche en donde se podía ver como las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento

-magic… prometo que algún día nos veremos de nuevo-gritaba clear hacia el pueblo, mis ojos inconscientemente lloraron, las pegasos que nos ayudaban tan solo dieron una mirada de tristeza, clear jamás vera a magic pensaba mientras me hacia la promesa de ayudarla a superar esta situación y ser la mejor hermana.

El tiempo seguía pasando haciéndose aun mas de noche, las múltiples estrellas iluminaban con mas intensidad mientras avanzabamos, seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, de pronto sentí como clear se movía y decía algo, para mi mala suerte ella hablo en voz baja por lo que no le pude entender

-¿que dijiste?-preguntaba al ver hacia atrás y encontrándome que ella seguía observando hacia atrás, me entristece mucho, le afecto mucho esto, en un instante ella con deseperacion abrió la bolsa que ella había traído la cual estaba en mi cuello, rápidamente comenzó a buscar algo

-¿que pasa?... ¿que haces?-preguntaba, lo que sacaba era un especie de papel la cual vi levemente que estaba rayado, ella la seguía observando y después la abrazo para finalmente tirarlo hacia abajo

-espero verte pronto... magic-decía clear, veía que ella se despedía por segunda vez, definitivamente fue un poni muy importante

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Un pegaso en el cielo se encontraba volando lo más lejos posible, encontrándose a varios kilómetros del pueblo, en sus cascos se encontraba llevando a un pequeño potrillo, para ser más específico a un unicornio, el viento arremetía con fuerza, aun así eso no daba resultado para despertar al pequeño unicornio el cual no despertaba de su sueño, el sol se encontraba en la mitad del horizonte, el cielo se teñía comenzaba a teñirse de un color rojo, en algunas horas seria borrado el azulado que brindaba paz al cielo, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras el pegaso cada vez iba reduciendo la velocidad indicando que su destino había terminado, sus ojos se desvían hacia el suelo encontrándose con una altura pronunciada, finalmente en su mente tan solo había un pensamiento el cual era seguir las ordenes de su superior

-lo siento pequeño unicornio… pero ustedes son los mas problemáticos, si te dejo con vida de seguro atentaras contra los pegasos-pensaba el pegaso apurándose en actuar por si el unicornio despertaba y se hacía más difícil la tarea, el pegaso observo por última vez al unicornio para mirar hacia el piso y encontrarse con un bosque, lleno de arboles, la simple vista le causaba un profundo dolor emulado por su mente al imaginarse la muerte del pequeño unicornio, finalmente soltó los cascos dejando caer al unicornio, el potrillo caía libremente a una considerable altura que fácilmente lo mataría, y que era probable que iba ser comida de algún depredador, el pegaso observo hasta que se perdió entre los árboles, esa fue su señal para retirarse y volver con su división

"_**A veces hay situaciones que están fuera de nuestro control… y el más querido ser puede ser el peor, pero cuando sabemos toda la verdad entendemos el porqué de su conducta"**_

**Bueno queda el ultimo capitulo de historia para luego irnos a una pequeña reflexión… **

**siguiente capitulo: "familia"**

**fecha: 01/09**

**Gracias por leer**


	18. T2:familia

_**Capitulo 17: familia**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

El sol en el firmamento descendía lentamente, el tiempo en ese momento transitaba de una forma lenta y distante, como si quisiera que el día no terminara antes de que algo pasase, un unicornio se encontraba sentado mientras observaba con mirada distante hacia el sol que teñía de rojo el cielo, el aire era fresca con un toque de frio que hacía que el pequeño unicornio a veces tiritara por el frio

-magic…-un sonido lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, desde aquel día ha pensado y recapacitado mucho, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con su nuevo amigo

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaba mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado, magic noto como observaba la única venda que le quedaba en el cuerpo

-¿aun piensas en eso?-ambos observaban al cielo en un hermoso rojo que hacia un espectáculo inigualable

-no te preocupes… se me pasara pronto, ahora que miro hacia atrás… es un poco chistoso como nos conocimos-su amigo le dedicaba una especie de sonrisa, su mente nuevamente se perdía para recordar lo que había pasado hace dos semanas, a pesar de todo si le parecía un poco chistoso, pero en realidad ese fue el día en que todo cambio en su vida

_**Flash back**_

Magic se levantaba dificultosamente, muchos dolores lo invadían, sentía como apenas podía moverse, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

-clear…-decía dificultosamente para luego rendirse y volver a caer, estaba acostado sobre una especie de manta, sentía pegajoso su cuerpo, sus ojos miraban hacia los lados encontrándose con una cueva, en el cielo veía estalagmitas que fácilmente podrían caer y acabar con su vida, logro observar una venda que cubría su casco inferior izquierdo

-¿Dónde?… aghh… ¿estoy?-no logro seguir articulando palabra, el dolor limito su boca, finalmente solo se quedo tirado, mientras observaba el techo de la caverna, para intentar recordar que paso, en esos momentos de soledad recordaba como intentaron alejar a clear, y como había recibido un golpe en su estomago, todo lo demás era borroso

Unos ruidos invadían la cueva, sonidos de pisadas que se acercaban lentamente hacia donde se encontraba magic, el unicornio sintió miedo al escuchar que algo se aproximaba, creía que eran criaturas salvajes, pero escucho como conversaban

-¿crees que se recupere hermano?-era una voz infantil la que se escuchaba

-yo creo que si, por suerte lo tratamos justo a tiempo-su voz era mas de adulto, pero adulto joven

En ese momento magic comenzó a forcejear su cuerpo, después de lo pasado no estaba pensando correctamente, el dolor aumentaba, magic entrecerraba su boca y rozaba fuertemente sus dientes para evitar gritar de dolor, evitaba hacer ruido alguno para no llamar la atención de los dos seres que se acercaban cada vez mas. Magic había logrado levemente levantarse, pero al momento de hacer que sus cascos resistieran el peso de su cuerpo, tres de sus cascos se entumieron haciendo que en un instante sintiera un horrible dolor provocando que se tirara al piso gritando de dolor

-ahhhhh-el grito había hecho que los dos seres comenzaran a comentar cosas respecto al grito, magic sintió como sus fuerzas eran mermados para hacer que el dolor se redujera, sus ojos se movían lentamente dando indicio de que pronto se cerrarían

-hermano hay que ayudarlo-nuevamente escuchaba la voz de un niño, magic intentaba verlo, pero la oscuridad de la cueva sumado a que uno de los dos tapaba la luz poco ayudaba para identificarlos

-cuidado, déjame moverlo-escuchaba como el mayor hablaba y movía a magic dejándolo hocico arriba en donde finalmente pudo ver a dos seres con un pico, y que tenían alas, magic sintió un miedo al ver a dos seres totalmente desconocido, pero la poca energía gastada en su acción anterior hizo que pronto se desmayara.

_**Fin flash back**_

-por suerte mi hermano sabe de medicina-comentaba, magic aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el sol

-no me culpes… estar en una cueva sin saber cómo llegaste… causa miedo y paranoia… además estar con dos grifos-intentaba defenderse magic

-¿y después?... tu historia conmovió a mi hermano-el pequeño grifo lo único que podía hacer era solamente acompañarlo, magic no mostro ninguna mueca

_**Flash back**_

Magic se encontraba mirando el infinito, sus ojos se movían en señal de no saber que expresar, el pequeño grifo se mantenía al lado de su imponente hermano sin saber que decir ni sentir, el grifo mayor veía expectante el próximo movimiento del pequeño unicornio

-no… no puede ser… ¿es mentira?... ¿cierto?-ambos grifos se quedaron en silencio, el pequeño se notaba una mirada triste, mientras que el mayor seguía observando, los ojos de iris gris del unicornio comenzaron a llorar, su rostro rápidamente se desfiguro en llanto, se tiro al suelo escondiendo su rostro mientras seguía llorando, sus llantos se escuchaban por toda la cueva, ambos grifos sentían una gran tristeza, pero súbitamente después de unos momentos su llanto ceso, sorprendiendo al par de grifos

-tengo que… verlo… por mi mismo-magic comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso, eso sorprendió de sobremanera a los grifos, el pequeño rápidamente fue a detenerlo, el mayor intento deberlo por prevención ante el unicornio, pero el pequeño fue mas rápido

-¡espera!… es cierto… nosotros pasamos volando por ahí… y estaba totalmente destruido-comentaba el pequeño grifo, evitando mirar al unicornio, pero noto como él seguía arrastrándose para salir de la cueva, el grifo no podía explicar la actitud que tomaba el unicornio

-¡quédate quieto!, si sigues arrastrándote de esa manera agravaras tus heridas…-gritaba el grifo mayor al ver la estupidez que hacia el unicornio, sencillamente funciono porque dejo de arrastrarse

-¿y si lo llevamos para que vea el pueblo?-preguntaba inocentemente el grifo menor, el grifo mayor le daba una mirada seria, finalmente sintió mas pena al ver al pobre unicornio solo y sin hogar, su mente lo mortificaba al ayudar a un unicornio, pero al ver nuevamente a su hermano pequeño haciendo un cara de niño regañado cedió

-escúchame… te subiré-el grifo con sus garras tomo al unicornio, magic daba muestra de dolor, pero no dijo nada, lo coloco en su lomo para estirar sus alas, el pequeño grifo se colocaba al lado de su hermano mayor, se notaba una sonrisa, pero el hermano solo dio una mueca de fastidio, pero al mirar a la carga que tenía en su lomo, en especial el casco que estaba vendado, solo se limito dar un suspiro para empezar a salir de la cueva

-por cierto me llamo amasis… ¿cómo te llamas?-contestaba con una sonrisa el pequeño grifo

-yo me llamo magic… magic line… muchas gracias por curarme-respondía el unicornio quien dificultosamente se agarraba del cuello del grifo mayor, finalmente habían salido de la cueva

-yo me llamo canopus… ¿se puede saber que te paso?-preguntaba el canopus al recordar que lo encontró tirado y muy mal herido

-puedo decirlo después… me preocupa más ir-magic intentaba evadir el tema para no perder más tiempo

-entonces empecemos se hace tarde-el grifo batió fuertemente sus alas para despegar, amasis le siguió el paso, ambos grifos y magic se encontraban más arriba de los arboles, para el unicornio era increíble el estar volando, todo le parecía muy pequeño

-cool ¿cierto?-comentaba amasis mientras se adelantaba.

Su recorrido fue lento debido a que canopus debía mantener un ritmo lento y calmado para que magic no cayera, pero a pesar de todo magic disfrutaba el estar sobrevolando el bosque, los minutos pasaban y ya se hacía de noche y las primeras estrellas ya habían salido para iluminar la noche, canopus se acerco a la zona de las nubes y comenzó a hacerles señas con su garra, el hermano rápidamente acato las ordenes de canopus

-¿qué sucede?-preguntaban ambos pequeños, al detenerse en las nubes se sentaron mientras canopus veía a lo lejos y asegurándose de que las nubes los taparan

-hay un grupo que se acerca-comentaba mientras que con su garra perforaba la nube para poder observar, magic sentía que su boca solo quería preguntar cómo era posible que canopus supiera que venía alguien, pero el tono que ocupo canopus hizo que se preocupara, el hermano pequeño también cambio su semblante.

A lo lejos se lograba observar a un grupo de pegasos que volaban hacia al cielo en especial hacia arriba, pero preocupándose de avanzar, magic logro reconocer a beauty y clear, su corazón latió fuertemente, y sin querer dio un fuerte grito

-¡CLEAR!-el grito que había hecho por suerte no llego al grupo de pegasos

-¡cállate!… acaso quieres que nos ataquen-gritaba canopus, el unicornio comenzaba a moverse

-es ella por favor acércate… quiero hablar con ella-rogaba magic, canopus observaba como del grupo eran casi en su totalidad por soldados

-lo siento, pero si me acerco me atacaran-decía secamente mientras seguía observando cómo se alejaban

-lo único que puedo hacer es… que le puedas decir algo a tu "clear"-decía canopus mientras que en su vasto plumaje de su cuello con su garra sacaba una pequeña bolsa de las tantas que había para sacar la de color verde

-que listo eres hermano-gritaba amasis. Magic no entendía el cómo iba a comunicarse con esa bolsa

-escucha-canopus metía su garra en la bolsa para sacar un puñado de arena

-debes darle un mensaje corto-colocaba su garra la cual estaba cerrada cerca de su hocico, un poco de arena se filtraba para caer

-clear, soy magic, estoy debajo, algún día iré a buscarte, pero no sé donde, por favor lanza una nota para…-la garra de canopus destellaba en un brillo verde

-lo siento eso es todo-rápidamente coloco su garra enfrente de su pico en donde soplo fuertemente en dirección de los pegasos, la arena de color verde se disipaba en el aire, pero en un instante se condenso para dirigirse rápidamente hacia su objetivo, debido a que era de noche el polvo era casi imperceptible

clear se encontraba con la mirada en el cielo sin saber que decir, su mente aun le recriminaba el no poder despedirse con magic, incluso había previsto esa situación escribiendo una nota, por si no le dejaban despedirse, pero aun más terrible no logro verlo, la tristeza la carcomía, sus ojos notaron un leve destello verde, pero lo ignoro y siguió en su pensamientos, en un instante el polvo entraba en sus oídos emulando el mensaje que había grabado magic, lo cual sobresaltó de sobre manera a clear quien miro hacia abajo sin encontrar nada

-¿magic?-decía en voz baja, beauty había escuchado, pero no entendió lo que dijo se hermana

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto beauty, mirando hacia atrás encontrándose que clear miraba hacia atrás, ella rápidamente abrió su bolsa la que estaba en el cuello de beauty para buscar desesperadamente su nota

-¿qué pasa?… ¿qué haces?-preguntaba beauty, clear encontró finalmente la carta, la poso en sus ojos para luego abrazarlo como si fuera un bebe y finalmente tirarlo hacia el suelo, su mirada aun se posaba en la carta que volaba hacia el suelo

-espero verte pronto… magic-comentaba mientras seguía observando hacia abajo, beauty solo se conmovió

-¡la carta!-exclamaba magic al ver como algo blanco volaba hacia abajo

-yo la alcanzo-gritaba amasis quien rápidamente fue volando para buscar la carta, y con esfuerzo agarrarla

_**Fin flash back**_

-fue un bonito mensaje-decía burlonamente, magic se arrepentía de habérselos dicho, pero creía que era justo después de todo lo que hicieron

-no te burles-decía secamente para aparentar, pero aun así le caía bien amasis

-vamos… a la familia no hay que aparentar nada-luego dio una risa, el recordaba que después le habían ofrecido ser parte de ellos y vivir con amasis y canopus, aun a la fecha se siente extraño vivir con dos seres totalmente diferentes, pero simplemente era feliz, y más aun no les importaba que era un unicornio y lo más importante…

_**Flash back**_

-¡eres increíble!-exclamaba magic al ver como volaba para sacar una frutas del árbol

-no es increíble… todos los grifos pueden hacerlo-decía amasis, magic aun le parecía increíble la capacidad de volar

-dime… ¿puedes hacer magia?-preguntaba amasis, magic comenzó a reflexionar esa pregunta

-pues…-no termino su respuesta, sus ojos se quedaron mirando el suelo

-¿magic?…-preguntaba el grifo al ver que el unicornio no reaccionaba

-¡es cierto!… ¡puedo hacer magia!-gritaba eufóricamente, magic hizo funcionar su cuerno en donde del árbol trajo una fruta hacia amasis

-¡wow!, ¡increíble puede mover objetos!-exclamaba totalmente sorprendido

_**Fin flash back**_

La tarde terminaba en donde ambos volvían con canopus para irse a dormir

_**¿?**_

En un cuarto extenso solo había oscuridad, en el centro había una especie de circunferencia en donde en el centro había un especie de cristal de color transparente

-es hora de comenzar la reunión-un especie de poni que era el doble de alto se acercaba a la circunferencia, su cuerno el cual era más largo que del promedio comenzó a brilla en un aura oscuro carmesí el cual en un instante despide un rayo el cual colisiona con el cristal transparente haciendo que un holograma del territorio equino se formara, en ella se veían claramente las ubicaciones de los poblados y ciudades de los ponis terrestres, los castillos de los unicornios y por último el gran imperio de los pegasos que estaba en el cielo.

De súbito tres ponis los cuales estaban conformados por un poni terrestre, un unicornio y un pegaso se acercaron hacia la circunferencia

-maldito wing-comentaba con ira el poni terrestre hacia el pegaso

-que… ¿acaso estas enojado?,¿por el ataque hacia ese pequeño pueblo?-comentaba el pegaso de forma burlona

-¡eres un desgraciado!… atacas a mis pueblo más débiles… o es que acaso tienes miedo de atacar a las ciudades-rápidamente wing se sintió ofendido por lo cual ocupo sus alas para elevarse y verse más imponente

-miedo… (Risa)… acaso crees que tendría miedo de los estúpidos terrestres… por favor-decía para finalizar con una risa, earth se veía notablemente enojado

-pues estos terrestres ya tienen las armas suficientes para hacer caer a tu imperio-decía burlonamente hacia wing

-cuando sean capases de volar-decía secamente hacia earth para volver a su puesto

-¡ya basta!-una voz se alzaba, los tres ponis miraron hacia al poni encapuchado, sus alas se extendieron las cuales eran más largas que las normales para hacer un vuelo y posicionarse encima de los tres ponis

-escuchen… vuelvo a recalcar, no me importa ¿cómo lo hagan?, ni tampoco si es ¿justo o no?-alzaba la voz el alicornio encapuchado, los tres ponis lo veían escuchando atentamente sus palabras

-solo una especie ganara, y el representante obtendrá el podre de dios-entre la capucha se lograba observar un ojo penetrante de iris roja, que rápidamente hizo estremecer de miedo a los tres ponis

-ya entendimos-comentaba el unicornio

-la profecía dice que solo dos alicornios serán los gobernantes indiscutidos de los ponis, yo ya soy uno, así que uno de los tres será el segundo-esbozaba una sonrisa que se lograba ver, al captar como entre los tres se veía una mirada de "hare lo que sea para ser el segundo alicornio"

-bueno comencemos con las tácticas, ya saben el sistema, yo observo mientras ustedes deciden como hacer caer a la otra especie.

Las discusiones entre el pegaso (wing), el unicornio (horn) y el poni terrestre (earth) comenzaron mientras discutían sobre su metodología por ver quién sería la especie que iba a dominar al territorio de los ponis

-vamos… quiero ver quien será el ganador-desde lo alto en su trono se ubicaba el alicornio observando algunas tácticas

_**Aquí termina el capitulo… nos queda una reflexión y daría comienzo a la tercera temporada**_

**_próximo_**_** capitulo: **_**_reflexión_**

_**fecha: 07/09**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	19. T2:reflexion

_**Capitulo 18: reflexión**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov magic**_

He estado varios días con mi "familia", aun me parece extraño el convivir solamente con grifos, los días pasan y mis heridas se van curando, pero falta poco para que ellos piensen en dejarme en algún pueblo, me he llevado muy bien con amasis, sin duda alguna he llegado a considerarlo como mi hermano, canopus se ha mostrado un poco distante, pero aun así me llevo bien con él, el tiempo pasa y cada vez me siento más apegado a ellos, pero… mi objetivo es reencontrarme con clear, mi novia, esos días sin ella me han costado superarlos, pero me da algo de felicidad saber su paradero… el imperio del viento, le pregunte a canopus sobre alguna alternativa de llegar, el me comento que solamente los animales con una gran resistencia a las alturas podría llegar al imperio, solamente dos animales podrían soportar la poca cantidad de oxigeno que se encuentra allá arriba los cuales seria los pegasos y los dragones, desde ese día el nombre "dragón" retumba en mi mente, pensaba que me seria mas difícil adaptarme ante la situación y no hablar con ningún otro poni, pero al final me salió de forma opuesta, me sentía feliz… no debía esconderme ni soportar comentario por lo que soy, y aun mejor, puedo hacer magia sin que me castiguen ni me vean como un criminal, incluso he mejorado mucho, en estos momentos doy gracias a mi profesor por prestarme todos eso libros, ahora entiendo… una vez me dijo que ese conocimiento me serviría tarde o temprano, al final me servía para desarrollar mi magia, a pesar de que lo único que puedo hacer es mover objetos. El tiempo pasa mientras sigo viajando con ellos, honestamente siento miedo… miedo de tener que separarme de ellos, e irme a un nuevo pueblo que me mire mal, un día se lo había comentado a amasis y por suerte mis temores eran irracionales, ellos cuando me hicieron parte de su familia era para siempre, definitivamente me sentía feliz… feliz de tener una familia… felicidad de decir a alguien "hermanos" a pesar de que fueran diferentes.

Mis heridas se curaron, ahora ya no soy más una carga y puedo contribuir con ellos, el tiempo que recorro con ellos es una gran experiencia que me llena de conocimientos, pero… temo perder mi verdadero objetivo… el objetivo de buscar a clear, con los días siento la desesperación, pero… ni siquiera canopus sabe la forma de llegar al imperio del viento sin ayuda de un pegaso, mis esperanzas se desvanecen, pero un día llegue a comprenderlo, lo comprendí al momento de comparar las habilidades de canopus con las de amasis, amasis a pesar de tener las mismas habilidades que canopus no son ni la octava parte para poder enfrentar al mundo, eso necesito… experiencias y obtener habilidades, incluso canopus me lo indico, los unicornios se vuelven más fuertes con el tiempo, incluso comparándome con mi yo anterior siento que tengo mayores habilidades, finalmente decidí que tomaría el tiempo para mejorar, mejorar mi magia y de esa forma cuando esté listo… buscare la forma de llegar al imperio del viento… me esforzare al máximo, pronto estaré contigo clear.

_**Narrador protagonista: pov clear**_

Han pasado varios días de ese fatídico día, aun lo recuerdo a la perfección, incluso… la inexplicable forma en cómo escuche a magic sin siquiera tenerlo cerca, a veces siento como si hubiera sido un especie de mensaje del mas allá, le conté eso a mi hermana, ella solo me abrazo, no entendía el porqué y me comentaba nuevamente que algún día me encontraría con magic, recuerdo como tire la nota, aun así estoy algo preocupada por si no logro agarrarlo, desde que me fui del pueblo mi vida ha sido casi perfecta, voy a la escuela, regreso a mi nueva casa y esa es mi rutina, en estos momentos perfecciono mi vuelo, a pesar de todo extraño esos días en que debía usar vestido para ocultar mis alas, e incluso extraño mis batallas con small, pero por sobre todo extraño a magic… se que algún día lo volveré a ver y sé que una de las formas para volver a verlo es perfeccionar mi técnica de vuelo, le pongo mucho empeño aunque aun así me cuesta, llevar varios meses inactiva no me favorece. Me he hecho amiga de una pegaso tiene pelaje blanco y se llama lys sterklt la cual se ha vuelto una gran amiga, es bastante temperamental y peleamos por cualquier asunto, definitivamente me di cuenta que me llevo bien con las conflictivas, la única forma de salir del imperio es siendo soldado, tenía contemplado después de aprender a volar ingresar a la guardia, mi hermana se mostraba negativamente, pero al final logre persuadirla, la guerra podría estallar y sería una buena forma para saber defenderme, definitivamente daré mi mayor esfuerzo, pretendo salir del imperio para ir a buscarte magic.

_**Narrador protagonista: pov small**_

Mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente, después de cambiarme de pueblo me encuentro con los ponis de la alta sociedad, aun recuerdo el día que comencé a frecuentar por esos lugares, mi padre sigue trabajando mientras yo tengo una tutora la cual me enseña a ser refinada, he tenido que aprender a comer con los cubiertos necesarios, que son muchos, equilibrar libros para mejorar mi postura, mi padre me estaba formando para ser una futura yegua de la alta sociedad, la verdad no me molesta por las grandes beneficios, y siendo sincera yo pertenezco aquí, mi intelecto es bastante superior para manejar bien la situación, los días pasan y cada vez me enamoro mas de todo esto, el glamor, la moda que debo poseer, el estilo de habla, definitivamente cambie, pero aun así intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, intentar no manipular, o por lo menos manipular, pero que el manipulado gane algo, es difícil ,pero lo intento, aun así pienso seguir… debo obtener mi objetivo.

_**Narrador protagonista: pov ¿?**_

Lo odio, sencillamente lo odio… te odio magic, juro que cuando te tenga en frente te destrozare, todo es tu culpa, tu estúpida naturaleza de unicornio nos trajo la destrucción…

_**Aquí termina la pequeña reflexión… :)… he terminado con la segunda temporada, ahora viene la tercera temporada, advierto que de nuevo habrá un gran salto**_

**_próximo_**_** capitulo objetivo**_

_**fecha: 28/09**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	20. T3:objetivo

_**Capitulo 19: objetivo**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Era una hermosa mañana, el viento era cálido la cual mecía las pocas hojas que comenzaban a volar perdiéndose en el horizonte, dos unicornios se encontraban galopando a ritmo lento en un especie de prado, ambos unicornios disfrutaban la vista que contemplaban la cual tenía un numero normal de arboles las cuales hacían el ambiente más apetecible, pero sin exagerar para no convertirse en un bosque, las aves cantaban mientras se dirigían a sus nidos

-es un hermoso día-comentaba uno de los dos unicornios

-concuerdo… es un excelente día-respondía magic, ambos mantenían su paso hacia adelante, el tiempo se movía lentamente mientras seguían galopando, de vez en cuando dialogaban sobre temas sin importancia, pero algo ilumino sus ojos

-¡mira un árbol de manzana!-exclamaba magic, el otro unicornio se le escurría agua en el hocico

-podremos abastecernos…-no alcanzaba a terminar magic al ver como su compañero galopaba a toda máquina hacia el manzano, magic solo dio una sonrisa al ver como su compañero es tan enérgico, rápidamente se fue galopando para encontrarse con él.

Tanto magic como su amigo usaron su magia, la magia del unicornio era de color naranja la cual rápidamente el viento se manifestó fuertemente, al viento hizo que múltiples hojas salieran volando junto con muchas manzanas, magic activo su magia la cual hizo que todas las manzanas flotaran y lentamente se dirigieron hacia los dos unicornios las cuales se sentaron en la base del árbol

-bien… ya lo dominas a la perfección-

-aunque no era necesario usar tu magia-miraba de reojo a su compañero, el cual degustaba felizmente de su manzana

-no te iba a dejar toda la diversión-comentaba mientras se le formaba una sonrisa la cual rápidamente se borro para seguir comiendo su manzana, magic también cogió una de las múltiples manzanas para comérsela, ambos se encontraban debajo de la sombra que creaba el gran manzano, escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza, su pequeño almuerzo estaba terminando y todas las manzanas que sobraron las guardaron en sus alforjas

-magic… me dio sueño-comentaba mientras bostezaba abiertamente, magic noto como unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos las cuales fueron rápidamente limpiadas por su casco, como una reacción en cadena magic también bostezo y sintió como la flojera le invadía su ser

-una hora-comentaba magic mientras se acomodaba bien, su compañero daba una sonrisa triunfal mientras al igual que magic se acomodaba, pero le daba la espalda a magic, magic no tuvo que preocuparse por si pasaba algo mientras dormían dado que era un lugar que carecía de seres inteligentes y los animales irracionales no transitaban por ahí por no haber animales pequeños de los cuales poder alimentarse, finalmente magic cerró los ojos para dar paso a un merecido descanso, pero no sin antes recordar un poco las acontecimientos que habían pasado últimamente y que han marcado sus días.

_**Flash back**_

-aquí va-gritaba amasis mientras surcaba en los cielos, se encontraba jugando junto con sus hermanos, en ese momento deja caer proyectiles que eran simples bolas de barro

-no me diste-decía magic mientras se movía hacia al lado para finalmente sacar la lengua en forma de burla, amasis quien aun se mantenía en los cielos rápidamente se devolvió, pero esta vez se preparaba para lanzar múltiples bolas de barro

-eso era una advertencia… esta es un verdadero ataque-amasis comenzaba a lanzar varias bolas de barro, las cuales llevaba en una bolsa, los proyectiles eran rápidos y muchos los cuales hicieron a magic temblar y titubear.

Magic intentaba con todo su ser evadir los lanzamientos, sin embargo al final recibió un proyectil haciendo que se desestabilizara para finalmente tropezar y ser presa de los múltiples ataques del grifo, amasis sonriendo ante su victoria le quedaba su segundo hermano

-oye amasis… apuesto que no puedes atraparme-gritaba otro unicornio que se encontraba a ocho metros de ellos, amasis acepto el desafío para rápidamente dirigirse hacia el

-veamos si gano la apuesta-amasis comenzaba a tomar las múltiples bolas que ya había formado con anterioridad para comenzar a lanzárselas, era como una lluvia de barro, el grifo sonrió al ver que era imposible que el unicornio pudiera evadir ese ataque, sin embargo su rostro cambio

-¡espera!… ¡eso es trampa!-gritaba el grifo haciendo un puchero, amasis observaba como el cuerno del unicornio se iluminaba en donde una ráfaga de aire hacia que las bolas de barro se desviaran hacia los lados quedando el unicornio perfectamente limpio, al terminar saco su lengua para hacer un sonido burlesco que hizo que amasis se enojara levemente

-black no es justo… dijimos sin magia ¿recuerdas?-hablaba magic quien se acercaba hacia black el cual traía todo su cuerpo lleno de barro, amasis bajo en donde al llegar al suelo plegó sus alas

-exacto… así que al final perdiste-decía triunfantemente el grifo, refregando su error al usar magia

-mentira… yo gane-reclamaba black mirage mirando hacia otro lado

-no porque rompiste la regla de no usar magia-se defendía el grifo

-pero entonces tu no deberías usar tus alas-argumentaba triunfantemente black, magic dio una mirada hacia amasis esperando su contra argumentación

-yo…-balbuceaba amasis al no tener ningún argumento, mirage tan solo dio una sonrisa ganadora

_**Fin flash back**_

Magic despertaba de súbito, sus ojos cansados se posaban en el ambiente de su alrededor viendo como todo estaba tan tranquilo y calmado desde que durmió, el viento seguía siendo gentil y el calor hacia que magic sintiera aun mas sueño, al fijarse como estaba su compañero noto como él seguía totalmente dormido, finalmente nuevamente fue vencido por su sueño para nuevamente cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato mas

_**Flash back**_

-debes alzar mas las alas-comentaba canopus al ver a amasis quien dificultosamente intentaba hacer una acrobacia en pleno vuelo, amasis rápidamente se mantuvo en el aire para volver a intentarlo

-es difícil-comentaba amasis al no lograr obtener su ansiada acrobacia, canopus se acerco

-recuerda tu rito-susurraba por lo bajo

-lo sé, el ritual para convertirme en un verdadero grifo-decía de forma aburrida por ser siempre el tópico de conversación

-esto es lo mínimo… y no podrás aprobar si no lo dominas… sigue-amasis daba un suspiro para nuevamente seguir con su práctica diaria, canopus lo veía de forma analítica. Observando y analizando si su hermano seria capas de poder superar su ritual, mientras tanto los unicornios

-como rayos aprendiste a hacer eso-replicaba black al ver como magic con su magia levitaba una roca, incluso lanzándola lejos

-cuando… iba a la escuela… leía mucho-contestaba dificultosamente y secamente, magic aun le costaba articular palabra su pasado, black noto eso así que rápidamente cambio el tópico

-yo obviamente ocupo mi magia en otra cosa-mirage ocupaba su magia en donde varias ráfagas de aire movían las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo, magic también estaba sorprendido por el tipo de magia que ocupaba black mirage, sin embargo lastimosamente aunque intenten explicarle al otro como hacerlo, definitivamente le es imposible aprender las habilidades del otro, aunque eso poco les molestaba sin contar que le parecía más único y singular que ambos hiciesen hechizos diferentes

-desearía poder están en los castillos de los unicornios, había oído de que allá se enseñan más de diez hechizos distintos-comentaba black al sentirse un poco triste al no poder tener la posibilidad de aumentar su repertorio, magic no se sintió tan triste, pero aun así la posibilidad de hacer mas hechizos le era tentador

-pues… descubramos e inventemos nuestros propios hechizos-comentaba magic para alegrar a black, mirage no se veía muy convencido, ambos sabían que inventar hechizos es extremadamente complicado

-pues… esforcémonos-la voz de black sonaba distante hasta que nuevamente todo volvió a ser oscuridad

_**Fin flash back**_

magic nuevamente despertaba de golpe, sus ojos cansados nuevamente se posaban en el tranquilo prado que se formaba y crecía a su alrededor, entre dientes maldecía el no tener la facilidad de poder continuar su sueño, en ese momento observaba como su compañero aun yacía dormido incluso denotando una pequeña hilera de saliva que se escapaba de su hocico, nuevamente sintió como el cansancio reino su ser para volver a cerrar los ojos

_**Flash back**_

Estaban reunidos magic, amasis, black y canopus los cuales se encontraban reunidos en un círculo, los arboles del lugar opacaban el ambiente, el aire era frio y por ultimo varios semblantes tristes acongojaban a la agrupación

-yo… bueno…-balbuceaba amasis, tanto magic como black mantenían su mirada en su "hermano", ambos transmitían esa esencia indicándole que no era necesario decir palabra alguna, amasis rápidamente abrazo a los dos unicornios

-los voy a extrañar…-alzaba la voz amasis en forma de puchero, sus garras se aferraban fuertemente a los cuellos de los dos unicornios, varios par de ojos comenzaron a llorar un poco, ambos unicornios instintivamente posaron su cabeza en el cuello de amasis, a pesar de que no les agradara hacer este tipo de acciones por considerarse "femeninas", la situación lo ameritaba

-yo… también hermano-decía magic mientras que con sus cascos apretaba fuertemente al grifo hacia el

-fuiste bastante llorón… pero… te extrañare mucho… hermano-dificultosamente black articulaba palabra, al igual que magic el abrazaba con sus cascos fuertemente a amasis, los tres se quedaron un buen rato, canopus miraba con felicidad y ojos de nostalgia la escena

-obviamente también a ti viejo canopus-black mirage rompía el abrazo para dirigirse hacia canopus, entre los dos se dieron un gran abrazo, los tamaños eran ligeramente distintos, definitivamente la escena era bastante extraña, luego magic también se dirigió para despedirse

-adiós canopus-decía magic mientras abrazaba a canopus, black y amasis se encontraba a varios metros por lo cual cualquier conversación no sería oído por ellos

-por favor prométeme que no harás la locura de ir al imperio del viento-susurraba canopus mientras la cabeza de magic se encontraba ligeramente debajo de la del grifo, magic abrió sus ojos de par en par, trago saliva fuertemente, su mente se debatía entre decir la verdad o simplemente mentir, el tiempo se agotaba y magic rápidamente debía elegir entre uno de ellas

-no te preocupes… black y yo viajaremos hacia la ciudad de los unicornios… además… quiero buscarme una chica de mi propio linaje-magic entrecortadamente hablaba y fingía la tristeza haciéndole entender al grifo que había desistido de la búsqueda de clear, al unicornio le dolía el mentirle, pero no quería preocupar más a ambos grifos

-que bueno… me siento más aliviado-comentaba canopus mientras rompía el abrazo, magic intentaba no delatar mediante su expresión la presuntuosa mentira

-con que ya quieres sentar cabeza, quieres sentir los placeres de una mujer-comentaba en lo bajo junto con una risita leve, magic no evito sonrojarse ante el comentario de su hermano mayor, sin contar que recuerdos de cómo canopus le había dicho como nacen los bebes llegaban a su mente haciendo sentir más vergüenza al unicornio.

Ambos grifos se preparaban para despegar, en donde abrieron sus alas para dirigirse hacia el cielo

-buena suerte se que lograras pasar tu ritual-gritaba magic mientras veía como ambos grifos mantenían su vuelo

-si fallas te daré un golpe en donde más te duele-gritaba black, ambos grifos de perdían en el horizonte, los unicornios se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como todos sus recuerdos juntos con ellos se iban marchando, los cuales fueron desde que eran potrillos hasta ahora que podrían ser considerados sementales jóvenes

-pensar que esos dos grifos no cuidaron hasta esta edad-comentaba magic al romper el silencio mientras seguían mirando hacia el cielo

-fuimos una familia muy extraña-comentaba black sin quitar su mirada del cielo

-si…-comentaba secamente magic sin tener algo más que decir

-bueno… continuemos… quedarnos aquí no nos llevara hacia la ciudad de los unicornios-comentaba magic mientras recogía su alforja la cual se encontraba en la base de un árbol, magic instintivamente le siguió repitiendo la misma acción y comenzar a galopar hacia su destino

-no te preocupes… se que podre estar contigo… clear… al lugar a donde voy se que obtendré información sobre el único medio para llegar al imperio del viento… mediante un dragón-pensaba magic mientras se sumergía en el espeso bosque, la oscuridad del bosque se hacía total

_**Fin flash back**_

Magic habría lentamente sus ojos, sentía como algo circular lo presionaba en su lomo

-despierta magic, se hace tarde-escuchaba como black seguía empujándolo y hablando, magic dificultosamente se movía para levantarse y percatarse de que su compañero estaba despierto

-debemos irnos… se hace tarde, aunque… veo que te pegue mi flojera-comentaba burlonamente, magic solo daba una pequeña risa sorda para erguirse y comenzar a galopar

-solamente sentí piedad de ti… por eso dormí mas-magic le seguía la corriente, black empezaba a formular algún enunciado

-si claro-comentaba sínicamente, el tiempo pasaba hasta que por fin vieron algo al horizonte

-¡la ciudad!-comentaba con euforia black, magic también observo como sobresalía una pequeña ciudad, definitivamente se veía mucha más avanzada que el pueblo en el que había pasado la niñez

-¡lo logramos!-gritaba magic mientras rápidamente aumento la velocidad de galope

-¡espera!-gritaba black mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, ambos mantenían su ritmo mientras cada vez más se acercaban a la ciudad

-de seguro aquí tendré información sobre los dragones-pensaba magic, su pensamiento le daba fuerza para seguir

_**Imperio del viento**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov clear**_

Me encontraba comiendo en mi casa junto con mi hermana mayor

-¿quieres mas?-me preguntaba beauty, observaba su guiso de pescado, moví mi casco en señal de negación, a pesar de haber pasado tres años aun no me acostumbro a comer pescado que es un platillo nacional aquí, aunque he de admitir que no me desagrada, pero aun así evito comer demasiado

-deberías comer mas-me respondía tranquilamente, ella se serbia mas en donde estaba trozado y sin espinas

-lo siento aun no me acostumbro… a comer eso-me excusaba, para mi suerte él nunca vivir aquí me ha servido como excusa ante la extraña cultura de los pegasos, el vivir con ponis terrestres instintivamente me hicieron como ellos

-está bien... pero recuerda que hay cosas que no puedes obviar aquí-mi hermana constantemente me recuerda lo que debo hacer, cuando era potrilla no me daba cuenta de las cosas que había a mi alrededor, ahora que he crecido esa cosas toma un carácter más importante

-lo sé… hermana… tengo que reunirme con lys… ¿puedo retirarme vakkir?-desde que ingresamos al imperio del viento nos hemos visto obligado a cambiar de nombres, mi hermana que se llamaba beauty ahora retomo su antiguo nombre vakkir, y yo ahora me llamo renis, he de admitir que el nuevo nombre no me molesta, pero ahora ya me acostumbre

-de acurdo… ve-me levantaba para galopar hacia afuera, al salir recibí los fuerte rayos del sol, como estoy más alto la luminosidad es más fuerte, pero los pigmentos que tienen los pegasos en los ojos nos hace adaptarnos, me dispongo a volar y como es costumbre visualizo los tantos pegasos que también hacen sus vuelos, al llegar a la mitad del camino el cielo estaba totalmente llenos de pegasos haciendo que el vuelo sea tan aburrido por no tener la suficiente libertad de volar bien por el gran numero de pegasos, al final decido ir hacia las nubes para galopar tranquilamente, continuo mi trayecto hasta que noto una pequeña fuente hecha de nubes la cual soltaba un chorro de agua, mi mente me obliga a ver los recuerdos que había pasado en la fuente, siento como recuerdo la escena cuando llore y la más importante cuando estuve con magic, mi mente recordaba cuando se había caído al agua haciendo que las gotas que salpicaba brillaran haciendo una escena realmente importante en mi vida

-¡no!… concéntrate en tu vida-me decía en voz baja mientras sacudía fuertemente mi cabeza, al volver a ver, logre observar a unos pequeños pegasos jugando, yo solo mantuve mi mirada fuera de la fuente para seguir mi camino

-renis-me encontré con lys la cual estaba en una mesa de nubes, aun no me acostumbro a que todo este hecho de nubes, me acerque rápidamente a ella

-lys ¿qué cuentas?-me sentaba para hacerle un poco de compañía, observaba como ella vivía hidromiel

-no mucho… pensar que hace poco terminamos el entrenamiento básico-su hocico se quedaba con residuos de hidromiel las cuales con su lengua rápidamente se limpiaba, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, hace una semana habíamos terminado el entrenamiento, sencillamente ahora tenemos la posibilidad de salir del imperio, pero lastimosamente solo para saquear, la forma en cómo este imperio vive es atreves del saqueo, me parece una forma bastante barbará de obtener ingresos, pero… el que se niega no lo pasa muy bien, además no se puede escapar mientras estas en pleno saqueo, la verdad aun no se específicamente porque

-si… mañana tendremos nuestro primer saqueo-comentaba intentando no revelar mi falta de entusiasmo

-lamentablemente solo seremos de apoyo, capas que ni siquiera hagamos algo… que aburrido-comentaba mi amiga, ella se había criado aquí por lo que era obvio que ejercía bien su cultura, en mi caso no me agradan las tradiciones de los pegasos, pero lastimosamente estoy obligada a ejercerlas

-con algo se empieza… ¿no?-decía de forma muy distante, mantuvimos una charla bastante amena hasta el punto en que llegaba a su fin

-bueno linda tengo que irme-me decía lys, me daba risa cuando decía ese tipo de palabras proviniendo de una pegaso que definitivamente era bastante temperamental

-nos vemos en el día del saqueo-le comentaba, lys comenzaba a volar, flotando un poco

-ese día mostraremos el valor de los pegasos… ¡POR LA SABIDURIA DE ODIN!-gritaba lys con una voz bastante fuerte

-¡Y POR LA FUERZA DE THOR!-gritaban todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor incluyéndome, otra cosa de esta cultura era la gran importancia a la mitología, thor… odin, yo no acepto esto porque simplemente me parece absurda la historia, pero era un gran insulto no continuar con el enunciado que partía el pegaso y solo se usaba en batallas y saqueo, el pegaso gritaba para demostrar su gran servicio hacia los pegasos y más importante los dioses.

Finalmente me dirigí a mi casa, me sumergí en mi alcoba y comenzaba a reflexionar.

Mi primer saqueo, definitivamente no me agrada, pero… he de hacerlo si quiero mantenerme aquí, me acosté en mi cama para disponerme a dormir

_**Chief Charm (el territorio principal y el más importante del territorio unicornio)**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov horn**_

Me encontraba en mi escritorio, ser el gobernante de la especie de los unicornios no es fácil, tener que tener el conocimiento de todos mis territorios es un trabajo bastante extenso, me encontraba revisando mi papeleo, usualmente es información sobre la economía y los gastos militares, pero un sobre me llamo la atención de todos aquellos, tenía un sello… el sello de las tres especies, un escalofrió me lleno en mi ser… dios me estaba mandando la información sobre cómo iban las estadísticas de las tres especies, trague saliva, sabía perfectamente que la especie que ganara controlaría a las demás, aunque en mi mente me calmaba recodando que solo nosotros somos capaces de hacer magia, comencé a abrirlo para leer su contenido.

Me redactaba de forma explícita las cantidades de pueblos y ciudades que han estado cayendo los últimos años, intente no inmutarme, sin embargo pude dar un suspiro de calma, según la carta yo estaba en segundo lugar con ocho pueblos menos, los terrestres han perdido catorce por lo que es probable que ellos sean los primeros en perder y ser esclavizados, sin embargo lo que más me preocupaba eran los pegasos

-cero-decía sin poder creerlo, claro es obvio, ni los unicornios ni los terrestres somos capaces de llegar al imperio del viento, me comenzaba a preocupar… a este paso los unicornios perderemos ante los pegasos, aun recuerdo esa reunión en donde llegamos al acuerdo de atacar a los pueblos más débiles de cada especie para dejar los más fuertes y mas importantes al final, ante eso se que ellos atacaran al final este territorio, baje mi cabeza.

He estado en esta situación por años, dios nos doto de inteligencia y raciocinio… pero… ¿vale la pena?… a pesar de que se siente bien tener todos estos conocimientos y tener la capacidad de pensar estamos obligados a demostrar cuál es su mejor inversión, cada día pienso mas en que lo mejor sería volver a ser seres irracionales, dios solo nos está obligando a matarnos entre nosotros, mis pensamientos comenzaban a nublarse, no puedo oponerme a dios… al menos no por el momento, ni tampoco puedo retirarme, solo me queda seguir y rogar… rogar ser el ganador… a pesar de que nuestro dios sea un demonio, di una última mirada a la estatua que estaba en mi escritorio, Zeus… padre de los dioses, incluso con los poderes que me dio dios, jamás podre ganarle, observaba detenidamente mi collar, tenía un cristal purpura con la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas el cual brillaba tenuemente, la marca de que estoy al servicio de dios

_**Narrados protagonista: pov ¿?**_

-con que dudas de mi-me decía, estaba en la eterna oscuridad, en mi expresión no se reflejaba, pero estaba decepcionado, mi creación había salido defectuosa, comencé a caminar entre el cuarto a base de oscuridad

-que lastima horn… pensé que serias más inteligente-seguía galopando hacia una habitación, con mi magia abrí la puerta a base de piedra, para sumergirme en una habitación tenuemente iluminada por unos pocos orificios que delataban mi escondite

-todos sufrirán por su estúpido líder-comentaba sombríamente, me dirigía a la zona que había establecido para los unicornios, allí se encontraban varias estatuas de distintos ponis que había creado en el pasado, me dirija en especial en la del dios Zeus

-el fin de la magia se acerca, solo dos especies quedan-con mi cuerno brillando, el semblante de todos las estatuas que simbolizaban a los dioses comenzaban a brillar, sus semblantes cambiaron a enojo, comencé a salir del lugar, no sin antes ver los pocas estatuas de dioses de los pegasos, y en la zona de los ponis terrestres completamente vacía

-siempre pensé que serían los terrestres los primeros en perder… pero he de admitir que son sorprendentes en hacer crecer tanto su cultura rechazando mi ayuda… aun no puedo determinar si ese terrestre fue astuto o estúpido en negar en su cultura a dios-daba una sonora risa, por fin había caído la primera especie por dudar en servirme, quizás ahora se vuelva mas interesante, aunque el caos provocado por estos años fue bueno, quizá ahora el caos sea inolvidable

_**Comienzo de tercera temporada, gracias a lo que aun continúan leyendo, se verá un poco de cultura por parte de las especies (la cultura no es específicamente igual a la real, algunas fueron omitidas y otras modificada), salio antes por que tengo una semana libre gracias a las fiestas patrias de mi país... para los chilenos les deseo unas felices fiestas patrias... :)**_

_**Próximo capitulo: descubrimientos**_

_**Fecha: 28/09**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	21. T3:descubrimientos

**_nota 1: ahora al principio de cada capitulo... yo focustos44 haré un resumen del capitulo... primero va mi dialogo y luego va la narración en modo omnisciente de la escena, pienso que se volverá confuso si no lo hago... obviamente puedes ignorarlo si leíste el capitulo anterior_**

**_nota 2: al final del capitulo habrá un avance del siguiente capitulo... al igual que al principio va el dialogo, pero en este caso no seré yo, sino el personaje de cada situación y luego la narración de la escena... obviamente son pequeños fragmentos_**

**_Resumen del capítulo anterior_**

focustos44: finalmente magic junto con su hermano adoptivo black mirage llegan a una ciudad de unicornios

-¡la ciudad!-comentaba con euforia black, magic también observo como sobresalía una pequeña ciudad, definitivamente ese lugar se veía mucha más avanzada que el pueblo en el que había pasado la niñez magic

-¡lo logramos!-gritaba magic mientras rápidamente aumentaba la velocidad de galope

focustos44: durante su travesía magic... recordaba momentos de su pasado

-adiós-gritaban al unisonó magic y black al ver volar a sus dos familiares adoptivos canopus y amasis, los grifos que salvaron de una muerte segura a magic los cuales debían volver a sus tierras para el ritual de amasis, el hermano adoptivo de black y magic

focustos44: ante su travesía... magic seguía buscando cierta información que podría ayudarle a llegar hasta el imperio del viento, lugar en donde se encontraba clear… su novia

-de seguro en este lugar podre encontrar información sobre los dragones-pensaba magic mientras se acercaba más hacia la ciudad, los dragones son los únicos seres además de los pegasos capaz de soportar la presión para llegar hasta el imperio del viento

focustos44: mientras tanto... clear vivía su nueva vida en el imperio del viento

-pescado-decía con leve asco en su rostro, clear quien ahora se llama renis a pedido de su nueva cultura, se encontraba aun intentando acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida

focustos44: ahora que es considerada una adulta... debe hacer valer su deber como pegaso

-¡mañana tendremos nuestro primer saqueo!-exclamaba con euforia su amiga lys, una pegaso que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de clear/renis

focustos44: sin embargo... clear se mostraba poco animada con sus nuevos deberes como pegaso, a raíz de haber vivido toda su vida en la cultura de los ponis terrestres

-si... será divertido-comentaba renis de forma distante, su mente le indicaba que era malo saquear pueblos

Focustos44: por otra parte horn… un unicornio quien es el representante de su estirpe y perteneciente a la malévola institución que controlaba todo lo que sucedía dentro de las tres especies de ponis recibía una carta del líder indiscutido, un ser a quien llaman "dios" un alicornio que controla todo lo que sucede, la carta tiene información de los pueblo que han caído

-cero-decía por lo bajo horn, leía que los pegasos no habían perdido ningún territorio, horn se preocupa debido a que sabe que la especie que sea la más fuerte e importante su representante se convertirá en alicornio y junto con dios gobernarían toda equestria y finalmente las otras dos estirpes perecerán

Focustos44: pero el poner en duda la voluntad de dios por parte de horn hace que "dios" se enoje

-con que dudas de mis acciones… sin contar que planeas algo en mi contra… tu estupidez traerá la destrucción tuya y la de tu estirpe-comentaba en lo bajo el alicornio, mientras pensaba en la forma de eliminar a la estirpe de los unicornios

_**Capitulo 20: descubrimientos**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov magic**_

Yo junto a black nos encontrábamos galopando hacia la ciudad, ayer al encontrarnos con la ciudad ambos decidimos dormir afuera y al despertar en la mañana sumergirnos internamente en ella, nos quedaba poco trayecto para llegar

-¡qué es eso!-me preguntaba black, observe la ciudad en donde me encontré con una especie de semi burbuja la cual estaba al exterior de la ciudad, era de color celeste claro lo cual fácilmente se puede interpretar como el cielo

-no tengo idea-estaba igual de anonadado al ver tal espectáculo, incluso al estar al frente de la burbuja nos encontramos con especies de espejismos de ponis

-pero que rayos-comentaba, ambos estábamos confundidos y estáticos, hasta que

-¡qué haces idiota!-le gritaba al ver como black tocaba con su casco la burbuja y comenzaba a moverla a través de la burbuja

-no nos podemos quedar parados además… no es dañino-comentaba mientras atravesaba mas el campo, sentí un escalofrió, pero rápidamente se fue al ver como black atravesaba la burbuja

-¡BLACK!-grite al ver como se había internado dentro, logre ver una sombra por lo que mi miedo disminuyo

-magic ven… hay esta la ciudad-escuchaba, solo me quedaba pasar, al hacerlo quede maravillado con la ciudad.

La ciudad tenía un aspecto antiguo que no lo hacía ver mal, incluso lo hacía ver mágico y majestuoso, logre observar varios monumentos a distintos unicornios, y por ultimo habían varios terrenos de agricultura en donde se destacaba las verduras como zanahorias, lechuga y tomate

-es increíble este lugar-me decía black, al ingresar más a la ciudad nos encontramos con algunos agricultores

-jóvenes… acaso provienen de otra ciudade-nos preguntaba uno de los agricultores, se denotaba que ya estaba mayor, entre yo y black nos miramos y respondimos afirmativamente

-bueno… bienvenidos a Atenas, hogar de nuestra diosa Atenea-el viejo hablaba con orgullo, mientras con su casco señalaba la ciudad que estaba atrás, logre identificar una estructura que estaba al centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraba un objeto brillante

-¿diosa Atenea?-preguntaba black, honestamente también iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero black se me había adelantado, de inmediato note como el anciano nos veía de una forma molesta, incluso demostrando vergüenza ante la pregunta

-por supuesto Atenea…-volvía a recalcar el anciano, sentí que definitivamente habíamos dicho algo malo

-ahh ya entiendo-volvía a hablar el anciano, nos miraba de reojo a los dos como si estuviera tratando con criminales

-son nacionalistas… escúchenme bien, están en Atenas así que deben mostrar respeto ante nuestra diosa… aquí su dios pasa a segundo plano-entre yo y black cambiamos miradas de confusión, ¿Por qué se enoja tanto por no saber sobre los dioses?, me preguntaba, definitivamente debía tomar las riendas del asunto

-lo lamento mucho… mostraremos más respeto-le hacia una especie de reverencia, no me convenía que el anciano iniciara un escándalo y nos echaran de la ciudad, en mi mente hacia una nota sobre la importancia de los dioses, escuche como black hacia lo mismo que yo, me sorprendí bastante ante su forma de ser

-ya levántense… me alegra saber que les interesa el camino del conocimiento-ambos nos levantamos, ¿camino del conocimiento?, abrí mis ojos ante la posibilidad de que este lugar tuviera la información que tanto he ansiado sobre los dragones

-y díganme… ¿de dónde vienen? ¿Cuál es su dios?-nos preguntaba el anciano, sentí un horrible escalofrió, black estaba igual, si este anciano hiso tanto escándalo por no saber sobre su dios que nos iba a pasar si desconocíamos el nuestro

-es… es… el que esta haya-black señalaba una de las estatuas, se mostraba un unicornio con un especie de tridente, tenía una barba y en sus ojos se expresaba paz, me sentía nervioso porque el anciano seguía viendo la estatua, si lo hacíamos enojar todo oportunidad de información y la posible nueva vida aquí se esfumaría

-te refieres al dios Poseidón dios de los mares-nos decía el anciano, por mi parte decía en mi mente que black es un genio, señalar con el casco a la agrupación de estatuas para que el anciano al no saber cual estaba señalando decir uno de los nombres de los dioses y así evitar el problema de la ignorancia de nombre

-exacto-comentaba

-que les trae a Atenas… debe ser valioso para hacer tan enorme viaje-maldije en mi mente a este anciano tan metiche, debía crear una excusa creíble

-buscamos la luz del conocimiento-decía, después de todo dijo que este lugar es el camino del conocimiento, note una gran cara de felicidad por parte del anciano

-entonces no los molesto mas pasen hacia la ciudad del conocimiento la cual nos brinda nuestra amada diosa Atenea-alzaba la voz mientras señalaba la ciudad, note un brillo en sus ojos, este anciano si está orgulloso de su ciudad, nos alejamos del lugar mientras daba mirada suspicaces hacia atrás viendo como volvía a su trabajo junto a los demás unicornios cosechando

-de la que nos salvamos-me decía black, es innegable la suerte que tuvimos sin embargo me doy cuenta que los dioses en este lugar toman una gran importancia

-debemos tener cuidado… una mala palabra nos puede significar un gran problema aquí-le recordaba a black, aunque pensándolo bien no debería preocuparme tanto, después de todo black es sumamente astuto

-si lo sé-

Mientras caminábamos me encontré con muchas formas de demostrar la intelectualidad, me encontraba con algunos unicornios leyendo enormes textos los cuales levitaban con la magia, habían círculos en donde se encontraban varios unicornios charlando de temas filosóficos, la estructura del piso y las paredes era extrañamente atrayente destacando que eran viejos incluso teniendo grietas, pero eso no impedía que se vieran bien.

-ahora viene lo más complicado-me decía black, le mostré una mirada de confusión, si después de todo no sabíamos nada sobre la cultura de los unicornio no lo veía un tema tan complicado, solo debíamos ir a una biblioteca

-te refieres a lo de los… dioses-me aseguraba de bajar la voz cuando pronuncie la palabra "dioses"

-no… me refiero a que hay que buscar trabajo-me sorprendí en supremacía, había pasado casi tres años fuera de la sociedad, se me había olvidado que aquí debo aportar con trabajo, mi mente me hacia recordar los tiempos en que vivía en hoofearth, cuando era un potrillo

-magic aquí-me gritaba, el grito rompió mi pensamiento al ver en una tienda la cual estaba black, logre observar un pequeño letrero que señalaba con su casco

-_se busca ayuda_-decía el letrero, era un especie de lugar en donde vendían café, helados, dulces, entre otros, después recordé que a esto se le llamaba dulcería, el tiempo fuera me ha hecho olvidar ciertas cosas.

He de admitir… participar en este trabajo fue bastante fácil y lo mejor de todo es que nuestro trabajo es tan simple que nuestra entrevista de trabajo se derivo en un simple enunciado

-necesito a alguien que sea mesero y alguien que se encargue de la limpieza-nos decía la unicornio en donde al terminar escuchábamos como un helado caía al suelo y en un instante el grito de un potrillo, yo solo evite demostrar algo con mi rostro

-yo puedo ser mesero-comentaba mientras hacia una demostración con su taza la cual se levantaba para dejarla en otro lugar sin que la tasa se ladeara ni goteara, logre observar como su rostro se veía complacida

-yo puedo limpiar-el tono de black sonaba extraño, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia

-10 bits por hora-nos decía, al escuchar nuevamente su voz la encontraba una voz bastante simpática de oír, ambos nos derivamos a nuestros respectivos puestos, durante un tiempo yo estuve encargado de ayudar a los meseros en donde solo era yo y una yegua, por otra parte black se encargaba de limpiar cualquier mancha u/o sustancia que caía al suelo, he de admitir que fue cansador a pesar de que yo ya estaba acostumbrado a mover objetos de mayor tamaño sin embargo nunca lo había mantenido por más de treinta segundos, me di cuenta que mi nivel de magia es bastante bajo, a veces miraba hacia afuera en donde veía a black observando, lastimosamente no sabía que observaba, pero rápidamente me concentraba en mi trabajo, y finalmente llego el mediodía

-bueno chicos aquí tienen su paga-nos daba a ambos una bosa de treinta bits a cada uno, me sentía cansado, pero me sentía feliz de que lo había logrado

-gracias-comentaba secamente

-gracias cristal Brown-black sonaba más agradecido

-pueden llamarme solo Brown… cuento con ustedes para la tarde-nos preguntaba, lastimosamente dijimos que si, luego ella se retiro para cerrar la tienda, teníamos dos horas para descansar

-vamos a descan…-fui interrumpido por black

-¡hermano! ¡Viste a esa preciosidad!-me decía con euforia, yo me confundí un poco por lo que mire hacia los lados

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba mientras buscaba con la mirada al montón de unicornios de distintos géneros

-como que cual… ¡Brown!-me destacaba su nombre, lograba ver una mirada y una sonrisa propio de enamorado, me recordó un poco a mí, recuerdos tristes llenaban mi ser

-que… bueno-decía mientras daba una mirada y sonrisa forzada, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, solo rogaba que no pase lo mismo que yo

-verdad… escucha voy a intentar ayudarla y acercarme un poco, nos vemos después-black mirage rápidamente se fue donde comenzó a hacerle compañía, observaba como hablaban, pero no escuchaba sus voces, solo me quedaba dar un suspiro de nostalgia

-espero que tengas mejor suerte que yo-decía en voz baja, mis ojos no evitaron ponerse un poco vidriosos, incluso llegue a rechinar mis dientes de ira, pero para mi suerte debido a la caída mi memoria en cuanto a recuerdos me ha fallado un poco, para obtener conocimientos no se afecto, pero el de guardar recuerdos sí.

Comencé a circular por la ciudad, veía a varios potrillos y potrillas jugar felizmente, seguía viendo grandes agrupaciones en donde se veía a un unicornio dar clases en pleno lugar público, me sorprendió en supremacía, por lo que recuerdo de mi pueblo eso no era visto, la diferencia de cultura era enorme, intente concentrarme, después de todo venia por la información sobre los dragones, no me convenía iniciar una conversación con alguien por el temor a que me pase lo mismo que con el anciano así que solo me quedaba buscarlo con la vista

-¿será ese?-comentaba por lo bajo al ver un gran monumento, nuevamente me encontré con la escultura de una unicornio su cutie mark era un especie de objeto que no supe darle nombre, note que llevaba un semblante enojada al acercarme más me encontré con una puerta a base de vidrio transparente, logre ver un fondo de libros, me acerque para mover la puerta de vidrio y entrar, me encontré con otro viejo el cual estaba leyendo un libro, el señor se había percatado de mi presencia

-buenos días señor-saludaba, el señor me veía con una mirada de enojo, me sentí extraño, el continuaba mirándome y ahora movía su cabeza en señal de negación

-que mal ejemplo para los pequeños… ¿por qué no hiciste la oración?-me demandaba el anciano, nuevamente sentí miedo, había quebrantado alguna ley de su cultura, más bien dicho nuestra cultura, me quede estático mientras el señor me seguía observando, sentía como algunas gotas de sudor salían de mi pelaje, escuchaba a alguien decir algo, para evitar el contacto visual mire un poco hacia atrás en donde logre observar como un potrillo inclinaba la cabeza mientras decía una especie de oración

-lo lamento…-no supe que mas decir así que salí nuevamente, me coloque detrás del pequeño quien aun decía la oración, me enfrasque en recordarla toda, por suerte no era tan larga, al entrar el potrillo me incline como lo hizo el pequeño para dar paso a la oración

_**Atenea...susurra el viento y apareces...**__**  
**__**y presto confío en la plenitud de tu inteligencia**__**  
**__**y mi mente despeja las dudas**__**  
**__**para poder repetir tu nombre…Atenea...**_

Luego de decirlo nuevamente entre en donde el señor ya no se veía tan enojado, pero aun así se mostraba conflictivo conmigo

-¿qué libro quieres?-me preguntaba, debido a lo que paso recién creo que no me convenía decir lo que de verdad buscaba

-aun no lo sé… algo que me llame la atención, con su permiso-inclinaba mi cabeza para alejarme de ahí e irme hacia las zonas de libro, era un bonito y acogedor lugar lleno de libros, definitivamente este lugar le da mil patadas a la biblioteca de mi pueblo, sentía algunos ojos que se posaban en mí, no los culpo después de eso, los libros estaban ordenados por categorías así que me dirigí a las zonas de criaturas

-aquí esta-decía en mi mente al leer la palabra dragón-era un libro de contextura normal de tapa roja en la que se veía una pequeña llama

-"mitos y leyendas de los dragones"-releía el título, sentí un gran nerviosismo, la especie que canopus, ¡NO! , incluso los grifos apenas tienen información y los únicos animales capaces de llevarme al imperio del viento que se encuentra en el cielo, mis ojos brillaban ante el tipo de seres que podrían ser, me los imaginaba fuertes y nobles, con una capacidad pulmonar incomparable, abrí el libro y comencé a leer

-¿pero qué es esto?-decía en voz baja, me encontraba con simples historias de todo tipo, desde las de fantasías, las de amor e incluso batallas épicas, cada capítulo hablaba de una historia inventada en donde discrepaban en su mayoría, algunos eran grandes, otros pequeños, algunos que parecían cocodrilos, otros que parecían aves, cada capítulo era un cumulo de basura creada, llegue a un punto en donde deje de leer para buscar entre las paginas algo que fuera verdadero, "los dragones del oscuro", "hijo del dragón", la lista seguía, pero al final algo del libro me hizo renovar mi esperanza

-"la inexistente historia de los dragones"-el ultimo capitulo el cual era tan solo de una página, me causo intriga

_los dragones… especie ancestral, de las especies más antiguas, no hay otra que la supere que los dragones, seres que según dicen han visto el inicio de todo, provisto de una gran inteligencia por tener la capacidad de vivir hasta 10.000 años_. Trague saliva ante la cifra, me parecía imposible, pero si era verdad no cavia duda de que son extremadamente inteligentes, _con gran capacidad de fuerza y resistencia, se destacan principalmente por tener la capacidad de escupir fuego_, ¿escupir fuego?, eso creo que lo inventaron, en la otra imagen había una especie de imagen, era oscura, pero solo se lograba ver con claridad sus ojos, ojos de color amarillo asemejados a los felinos, _ellos viven en la zona oscura_, en esa frase terminaba el libro, ¿zona oscura?. Guarde el libro y me enfrasque en buscar ese tema

-aquí esta "zona oscura"-abrí el libro el cual tenía la portada de color negro, su icono era un circulo que era del mismo color que la tapa… negra

_uno de los temas más emblemáticos es la zona oscura o la zona negativa inspirado en la matemática derivado de los números opuestos, la zona oscura son todas las zonas en donde el sol jamás ilumina estos lugares_, pase a la siguiente pagina en donde encontré un dibujo en ella se observaba lo mismo que había visto antes, el sol estaba la parte más alta de la hoja, una línea curva asemejada a una sema burbuja en donde al interior había un pequeño bosquejo sobre los distintos lugares, los unicornios, los ponis terrestre, los pegasos, los grifos, las cebras, los minotauros… la lista se extendía, pero lo que estaba afuera de la burbuja salían signos de interrogación

_-en este libro se darán a conocer de los distintos tipos de teorías que explican la que hay mas allá de la luz_-comencé a leer las distintas teorías, admito que muchas me dejaron helado ante los horrores que podrían estar ahí y que se describían, incluso llegando a dudar si debía hacerlo, mi mente comenzaba a entrar en conflicto,¿ acaso ella me recordara?, me comenzaba a preguntar, ¿qué sentido tiene ir si existe una gran probabilidad de morir?, comencé a pensarlo mejor, después de todo podría vivir felizmente aquí y conseguirme a cualquier yegua, incluso una del mismo tipo, baje mi cabeza, aunque en mi cabeza rondaban las teorías positivas, como la que se encontraba un paraíso oculto y es por eso que nadie vuelve, se ha encontrado con los mayores placeres de la vida, entre otras, al fijarme en la hora me di cuenta que ya faltaba poco para entrar a trabajar por lo cual me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi trabajo en lo cual el tiempo paso extremadamente largo, para nuestra suerte con el dinero era suficiente para conseguir una habitación en un hotel

-es hermosa-decía black al ingresar a la habitación, tuve que escuchar sus comentarios sobre lo tanto que amaba a ella, definitivamente me estaba comenzando a irritar, lo peor es que comentar algo sería injusto, mi historia es diferente a la suya y no quiero amargarle la existencia, finalmente nos fuimos a dormir rápido, el trabajo nos agoto a ambos.

Entre las sabanas mientras dormía aun seguía pensando en lo que leí, "dragones", "zona negativa", y sus derivados, mi mente era un caos ante tal información, me debatía entre seguir o simplemente resignarme y crear una nueva vida, no podía negar que habían varias yeguas hermosas mientras seguía en esta ciudad, técnicamente el lugar era perfecto y podría comenzar desde cero. "Cero", esa palabra recalcaba en mi mente, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y comenzaron a llorar, comenzaba a respirar agitado y quería soltarlo, soltar la tristeza que me aquejaba ahora por lo que puse mi rostro en mi almohada para ahogar mi llanto

-mi vida… ¿Por qué?… ¿porque tuvo que pasar?-me decía entre jadeos y llanto, la imagen de mi pueblo devastado, los lugares que fueron quemados y por último los ponis que se encontraban inertes tirados en el piso se impregnaban en mi imaginación, durante la noche me quede llorando hasta que me quede dormido, lo último que pensaba era en irme… no quiero relacionarme con nadie, no quiero perderlos a todos de nuevo, mi preocupación aumento al recordar que black ya tenía lazos aquí.

_**Narrador protagonista: pov clear/renis**_

Finalmente llego el día, estoy extremadamente nerviosa… y tengo miedo, jamás había saqueado, incluso lo que me inculcaron los ponis terrestres es que es malo, aquí es bueno y más aun… es símbolo de honor, la verdad no sé ¿que es bueno y que es malo?, nos encontrábamos en la zona de soldados, había una fila en donde yo estaba muy cerca del medio, lys estaba a mi lado, ella estaba seria, feliz y firme e inflaba su pecho con orgullo, yo no me siento con orgullo

-soldados ¡FIRMES!-en ese momentos llegaba nuestro superior, traía consigo un cofre, rápidamente se acerco al semental de la primera posición de la fila

-que en nombre de Odin te guie hacia la victoria y que el gran Thor te otorgue su fuerza y si me rindo o hago traición que me despojen de mi vida y que no sea capaz de entrar al **valhalla** ni **Fólkvangr**-mientras recitaba su enunciado, en las armaduras yacía un pequeño hueco la cual conectaba con el pelaje del semental, el superior sacaba una piedra de color azul, la cual ubicaba en ese espacio la cual comenzaba a solidificarse, el semental dio un grito ahogado.

Durante varios minutos nuestro superior repetía el mismo proceso, yo solo podía sentir un poco de miedo, había oído que esa sustancia se adhería a tu piel en donde posteriormente atacaba los pulmones, de esa forma evitaban que nosotros escapáramos del imperio, la piedra con el tiempo iba pasando de color azul a color rojo en donde indicaba que faltaba poco para hacerte colapsar de asfixia, la única forma de evitarlo es regresando antes para que se te remueva la sustancia.

Finalmente llego a mí, escuchaba su enunciado para instalar esa sustancia en el hueco de mi armadura, la sensación cuando toco mi pelaje era fría, sentí como atravesaba mi piel, sensaciones perturbarte sentía para dar paso a acoplarse a mi tráquea, un dolor llenaba mi ser y aun peor sentía algo adherida a mi tráquea que me impedía respirar bien, intente disimular, pero al respirar sentía el ruido de un minúsculo jadeo.

-**berserker** ¡AL FRENTE!-gritaba el superior, desde los cielos lograba observar cómo se acercaba cuatro pegasos, había oído que los **berserkers** eran los guerreros elite del imperio, la única forma de convertirse en **berserker** era superando el ritual del guerrero definitivo, faltan pocos meses para que yo tenga que realizar ese ritual, aun no me especifican que debo hacer, pero me preocupa un poco, sin embargo no importa si no apruebo… el punto es sobrevivir.

Los cuatro **berserker **de nuestra división aterrizaban, son dos potros y dos yeguas, era extraño, su presencia destacaba más que los demás, incluso sentía miedo, no podía entenderlo, incluso se veían bastante normales, pero sus ojos… sus ojos mostraban que eran seres de los cuales debes cuidarte, no podía leer sus emociones a través de sus ojos

-saquearemos a los ponis terrestres, un pueblo sencillo para que se acostumbren, saben la política todo lo de valor-en ese momento todos contestaban ¡si señor!

-quiero que todo vayan al **knorr**-de inmediato todos los pegasos alzaron su vuelo para ir mas arriba, como de costumbre alzaba el vuelo junto a su amiga lys, ambas se dieron cuenta de la velocidad que tenían los **berserkers**

-wow mira, estoy decidida en convertirme en **berserker**… se que lograre encontrar uno de esos hongos amanitas-clear recordaba que parte de su ritual era encontrar uno de esos hongos, y al hacerlo obtendría el titulo de **berserker**, ambas finalmente llegaron a la base militar que se encontraba encima de la ciudad, solo los pegasos con un gran entrenamiento de alas son capaces de soportar la falta de oxigeno sumado a un vuelo prolongado, observe los distintos tipos de barcos a base de nube, rápidamente nos adentramos en el tipo **knorrs**.

Al estar dentro solo nos quedaba esperar, el viaje seria largo, este tipo de barcos son sumamente grandes y lentos, pero cumplían el objetivo principal el cual es poder llevar toda la mercancía que robáramos. Sigo diciéndolo estoy nerviosa, y tengo miedo, los recuerdos que había pasado en mi niñez relacionado con los soldados y… y… magic vuelven nuevamente, quisiera poder olvidar todo eso, solo me ha traído infelicidad, según he escuchado, al convertirme en **berserker** tienes la capacidad de borrar recuerdos, espero que sea verdad, me ha costado mucho vivir aquí a base de mi pasado… un pasado como una poni terrestre… tener que todos los días hacer cosas que me gustaría no hacer solo porque me crie como una terrestre, solo puedo rogar a… a… ¿Odin?, a pesar de que no crea en el, ruego que esos hongos borren mi yo terrestre y poder vivir a plenitud como… como una pegaso

_**Chief charm**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov horn**_

Como cualquier otro día, nuevamente me encontraba haciendo mi papeleo, las horas pasaban mientras yo seguía haciendo mi labor

-nunca imagine que mi trabajo iba ser tan aburrido-me decía entre dientes, llegue a un punto en que mi flojera me ganaba, lo único que decidí fue tomarme un merecido descanso, no sé el porqué de mi acción, pero comencé a mirar alrededor de mi espaciosa oficina y lo que vi me dejo helado, la escultura del dios Zeus tenía una mirada vengativa e iracunda hacia mí, sentí como mi flojera se esfumaba para aparecer el miedo, el pánico tampoco se hizo esperar, me quede estático mientras veía la estatua, era mi mensaje de muerte, baje mi cabeza en señal de miedo y misericordia como un simple insecto

-no… esto no puede estar pasando-me caía hacia el suelo, mi miedo seguía creciendo en pensar cómo iba a morir… no tan solo yo sino toda mi especie, pero… ¿por qué?, comenzaba a recordar que dios nos había dicho, que si el notaba algo extraño en nuestra especie en especial en sus representantes los iba a eliminar y el indicio eran los semblantes de las esculturas en donde ahora los veía iracundo

-debo… debo ir a hablar con dios… esto… esto debe ser un error-hablaba con mucho miedo, mis ojos se desorbitaban, debía ir lo más rápido posible, si dios actúa todos moriremos y aun peor me dará el peor castigo a mí, me fui de la oficina, mi objetivo era claro… ir al castillo de las tres especies.

_**Vocabulario (las definiciones son adaptadas, no se basan 100% en la realidad)**_

**Berserker**: guerreros elite del imperio del viento, son los guerreros elite y los más poderosos y salvaje de especie pegaso, solo se llega a este nivel aprobando el ritual del guerrero definitivo

**Valhalla**: lugar a donde van los muertos, se encuentran con Odin, en donde son entrenados para la batalla final

**Fólkvangr**: lugar a dónde van los muertos, con la diosa Freyja, en donde reciben el descanso eterno

_**Knorrs**_: barco a base de nubes, específicamente para el transporte de mercancías (oro, alimentos, etc.) básicamente son grandes para albergar lo máximo posible, pero son lentos, también carecen de métodos de defensa, pero son sumamente resistentes

**Avance próximo capitulo**

Magic: ese idiota… tan solo dije la verdad, y me grita

Magic y black estan discutiendo, black se ve sumamente enfadado, en unos momentos con su casco de forma amenazante lo eleva hasta la cara de magic en forma de advertencia

Black: ese estúpido quiere terminar con su vida, pero… ahora lo estoy entendiendo

Black y Brown conversan, se denota la cara de romanticismo que siente black al estar cerca de Brown

Magic: aquí los dioses son importantes

Magic se veía apenado, su ojos se desviaban dificultosamente, sentía como los demás unicornios lo miraban, de inmediato supo que hizo algo que no debía hacer, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la salida en donde se encuentra con la estatua y un potrillo

Magic: ¿dragones?… ¿zona negativa?… ¿hades?... acaso vale la pena… ¿seguir con mi travesía?

Magic se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, su cara se ve reflejado un autentico espanto

Clear: no puede ser… los terrestres han creado un monstruo… es impenetrable… su arma es destructiva

Los pegasos se encontraban luchando, en ese instante aparece una cosa, pronto escuchamos la risa de burla y victoria que daba el poni terrestre al mando, los pegasos veían como un cilindro comenzaba a alzarse

Clear: no puedo… sencillamente no puedo, siempre me han dicho que lastimar es malo… que me iré al infierno si mato a otro poni

Una silueta se veía en uno de los callejones, un semental se encontraba tirado, una pegaso la veía expectante y de forma fría, el semental se retorcía mientras intentaba alejarse, el mapa estaba en junto a la pegaso

Horn: dios… dios está enojado conmigo (asustado)… debo arreglar esta situación

Horn junto cuatro soldados se encontraba cerca del castillo de las tres especies

Horn: dios me da una última oportunidad… no importa las desventajas… tengo la magia, lo que nos hace unicornios… tenemos poder, ¡ganare y salvaré a mi estirpe!

Horn se encontraba en el aire, iba cayendo lentamente, solo había oscuridad, de súbito se fija en poni terrestre esperándolo

Horn: ¿es el fin?

Una estela de color azul brillaba en la oscuridad, el frio era terrible, los montículos de nieve estaban formados en la eterna oscuridad

**_muchas gracias por leer_**

**_próximo_****_ capitulo: hielo_**

**_capitulo de aproximadamente 7000 palabras (por eso es que debo tomarme mucho tiempo)_**


End file.
